FREEDOM
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Los rencores nos atan, nos tienen gruesas cadenas que lastiman el alma... Eren lleva un pesar profundo y doloroso, y las palabras de su madre intentan librarlo de ello... ¿Podrá al fin soltar su dolor? ¿Podrá encontrar alivio en ayudar al que tanto lo dañó?... Riren/AU/OoC/Drama/Angs/Lecciones de vida/Romance - Para mi amorosa reina Charly Land, regalito por tu regreso.
1. Caminos Cruzados

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Juatssss? Nuevo fic? Oh, fuck yeah. Les explico, este fic es solo una adaptación de un libro mío (tengo muchos escritos que nunca vieron la luz, algún día lo harán?). Adaptar cada capítulo me lleva entre media hora y una hora, nada digamos. Así que espero tener las actualizaciones cada 3 días más o menos, son 7 capítulos, tal vez agregue uno más al final porque si le dejo el primer final que quise ponerle me van a matar, jajaja. Bueno como sea, dejo esto aquí y los que quieran léanlo, si no les parece muy interesante lo borro. La verdad es que es la segunda vez que adapto un libro de mi autoría (el primero fue Amor Ideal). La historia es muy especial, pero avanza rápido. Bien, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son del fabuloso Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Mucho sad, feels intensos, lágrimas, palabras altisonantes.

.

.

 _ **"El perdón no se pide, se siembra,**_

 _ **se riega y se cosecha".**_

 _ **Ávalos**_

 _ **.**_

.

Sentí que me movían ligeramente poniendo una mano en mi hombro, mientras dormía plácidamente de costado.

—Eren, vamos cariño, es hora de levantarse, debemos ir a la plantación…

—Ya, mamá, un ratito más…

—-No Eren, ya empezó a aclararse el horizonte, el sol pronto estará brillando, no seas dormilón, eso te pasa por quedarte hasta tarde leyendo historias.

—¡Ooooh! –rezongué.

—No te quejes, o le diré a tu padre que te acuestas tarde por leer.

—Está bien, ya me levanto –dije arrastrando los pies. Fui hasta una pequeña mesita y tomé la jarra, eché agua en la palangana, lavé mi rostro y manos. Me miré en el espejo, No sé porque algo estaba diferente en mí, tal vez sería que estaba creciendo. El cabello castaño y desgarbado me llegaba casi a los hombros, mis ojos verdes claro se destacaban de mi blanca piel, tenía algunas pecas sobre la nariz, a mí me molestaban pero mi madre decía que eran marcas de los besos que los ángeles me dieron al nacer. Bueno, tal vez era poco creíble su explicación, pero me gustaba lo tierna que era conmigo. Recién había cumplido mis 12 años y me habían regalado un enorme libro de cuentos. Era tan tentador para mí, que era frecuente quedarme por las noches leyendo, al menos cuando el cielo estaba despejado y la luna brillaba, porque si prendía una vela mis padres vendrían al instante a regañarme.

Bajé a desayunar, Arnold y Axel, mis hermanos gemelos se peleaban por un trozo de pan hecho por mi madre.

—¡Es mío!

—¡Mentiroso, yo lo agarré primero!

Se los saqué en un descuido y comencé a comerlo deprisa.

—¡Ey, tramposo! –se quejó Arnold.

—La próxima aprendan a compartir –dijo mi madre abalándome, mientras se daba la vuelta y los gemelos me sacaban la lengua.

Luego de lavar los trastos, nos fuimos a la plantación, teníamos varios árboles de cítricos, y yo iba acomodando la fruta en una cesta mientras mamá la arrancaba y me la aventaba desde la escalera. El sol brillaba intensamente, de vez en cuando tomábamos un breve descanso y bebíamos agua fresca que teníamos en la cantimplora.

Realmente estaba muy feliz con mi vida, pacífica y tranquila.

Al medio día ayudé a mamá, mientras ella preparaba el almuerzo, yo iba barriendo y acomodando las camas de las habitaciones, aunque se consideraba una tarea para mujeres, al ser cuatro varones en la casa era demasiado para ella, por eso mi padre me dejaba que la ayudara y porque yo aún era demasiado joven para ir con él al pueblo. Pronto llegaría del trabajo en el molino, y los gemelos vendrían de la iglesia. Vivíamos en una pintoresca campiña rural.

Apenas llegó papá, le acerqué un vaso de vino fresco y sus pantuflas. Luego me fui a ponerle agua a Ringo, que era el caballo de mi padre, adoraba a ese animal, tenía un color dorado y sus crines blancas, y era sumamente dócil. Me encantaba cepillarlo antes de la comida, lo cual él me agradecía con suaves empujones de su hocico en mis brazos.

Vi a los gemelos a lo lejos, venían jugando una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero. Era así con ellos todo el santo día, retándose uno al otro a competencias por todo, quién hacía más espuma con el jabón, quién atrapaba más mariposas, quién saltaba más alto, quién sacaba notas más afinadas en las canciones del coro de la iglesia, quién comía más, y la lista se hacía interminable, pero debía admitir que me entretenían muchísimo. Eran dos sabandijas adorables.

Luego de la comida, papá se iba a dormir, a esa hora con mamá nos quedábamos a preparar pan en la cocina. Nadie debía hacer ruido mientras papá descansaba, era una hora "sagrada", los gemelos se iban al patio, ya que dentro sólo hacían travesuras, mientras amasábamos, los mirábamos desde la ventana.

—Debemos pensar que haremos para sus cumpleaños –dijo mamá.

—Creo que sería muy lindo cocinar tentempiés e invitar a sus amiguitos del pueblo. Por mi parte les estoy tejiendo una nueva red de pesca, pero esta vez una para cada uno, siempre es necesario, ya que las rompen con facilidad. Si papá puede, debería tratar de conseguirles unas bufandas nuevas, siempre las pierden, las que tienen ya están muy percudidas – le comenté.

—No digas nada, pero hemos ahorrado para comprarles nuevos trajes, son tan lindos, incluso tienen una boina cada uno, para Arnold elegimos el de color verde y para Axel uno de color marrón que es su favorito.

—¡Vaya, estarán encantados! Son pequeños pero ya están coqueteando con las niñas –dije riendo.

—¿De verdad? Si apenas tienen 7, no quiero imaginarme cómo serán dentro de unos años. ¿Querrás prepararles la torta esta vez? La que hiciste para el cumpleaños de tu padre fue muy elogiada.

—Por supuesto, mamá, será un gusto. Pero no lo presumas con tus amigas, luego mis amigos se burlan –le dije inflando un moflete. Ella rió y me prometió que permanecería en secreto.

A la tarde, mamá ya tenía el agua lista para tomar el té, ella y papá tomaban café y a los gemelos siempre les ponía un chorrito de leche fresca en las tazas, ya que a ellos les encantaba. Luego íbamos a la galería mientras comíamos el pan recién horneado y papá nos contaba algunos cuentos. Era realmente una hora mágica. Adoraba sus expresiones cuando hablaba de tal o cual personaje. Él les hacía diferentes voces, y se ponía la servilleta en la cabeza cuando hablaba de una monja o una niña pequeña, reíamos sin parar. A veces mamá se retiraba para ir a lavar la ropa, no quería dejarla sola, pero las historias me atrapaban tanto que simplemente no podía despegarme del lado de papá.

Cerca de la noche, los gemelos y yo íbamos al granero, donde estaba Pastando, nuestra vieja vaca, ya casi no daba leche, pero le teníamos mucho cariño, se le habían caído casi todos sus dientes así que tenía el hocico arrugado y rosado, siempre la acariciábamos ahí, le encantaba. Luego nos sentábamos entre los fardos de alfalfa seca y yo les inventaba historias de miedo a mis hermanos. Eran unos cobardes, la mayoría de las veces terminaban corriendo a casa a meterse debajo de la cama, y mamá me regañaba por ello. Sería porque luego cuando tenían pesadillas la desvelaban a ella, pero yo no podía resistirme a ver sus caritas de terror.

Luego iba a calentar agua en una olla gigante para el baño, mientras mamá ya estaba preparando los ingredientes para la cena. Primero se bañaban los gemelos, seguidos por mí, papá y mamá siempre se bañaban después de cenar. Ese día fue extraño, porque mientras estábamos comiendo el delicioso guiso de gallina que había hecho mi madre, golpearon fuertemente la puerta. Era Eugen, el mejor amigo de mi padre, al cual nosotros apodábamos cariñosamente tío, estaba agitado y tenía semblante asustado.

Apenas si saludó, y cuando entró al comedor, mamá nos pidió que nos retiráramos a nuestros cuartos. Yo dejé a los gemelos arriba y haciéndoles seña con el dedo sobre mi boca para que hicieran silencio, me deslicé por las escaleras y me quedé debajo de éstas escuchando la conversación.

—Esto está de mal en peor, Grisha –le decía mi tío postizo a mi padre-, según contaron, ya ingresaron a la ciudad y dicen que mataron al patrón.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! –espetó mi madre con angustia.

—Según este soldado, que estaba huyendo, dijo que se dirigen para esta zona.

—Pues los esperaremos –dijo mi padre con firmeza.

—¿Para qué, Grisha? –Le preguntó mi madre- No tenemos armas, no tenemos fuerza militar, no hay nadie que nos proteja, deberíamos huir antes de que lleguen.

—No huiremos –dijo mi padre-, toda la vida trabajando ¿para qué? ¿Para que unos cuatreros nos saquen todo? No, pelearemos, les daremos lo que piden y ya. Pero no me iré de mis tierras.

—Ellos no entienden razones –Eugen habló en tono alarmante- Carla tiene razón, sería mejor huir, ellos todo lo destruyen, todo lo incendian. ¡Piensa en tus hijos, Grisha!

—¿Y en quién crees que estoy pensando? En ellos, justamente, si nos vamos ¿qué futuro podemos darles? Sin tierras, ni trabajo, ni dinero.

—Al menos estarán vivos –quiso razonar Eugen.

—Pues si vivimos o no, será voluntad del altísimo, pero no nos iremos, este es nuestro hogar.

—¿En cuánto tiempo piensan que…? -dijo mi madre sin atreverse a completar la frase.

—No más de dos días.

Luego cerraron la puerta de la cocina y ya no pude escuchar más. Sentía mi corazón latir con velocidad, ¿quiénes venían? ¿Por qué hacían esas cosas tan horribles? Subí al cuarto y los gemelos me atacaron con sus preguntas, no quise alarmarlos, les dije que no había podido escuchar prácticamente nada. Luego los llevé a la cama y les canté su canción favorita hasta que quedaron dormidos.

"En la orilla del río, encontré un niño perdido. ¿Por qué lloras mi niño, donde está tu madre? No llores, mi niño, tu vendrás conmigo. Te daré frutas y te regalaré libros, mientras juegas con tu perrillo. Te tejeré ropita de algodón y velaré tus sueños, serás mi hijo, bonito niño. Y yo seré tu guardián, por siempre…"

Cuando escuché sus respiraciones acompasadas y tranquilas, los arropé bien y me fui a mi habitación, esa noche no pude concentrarme en la lectura, porque estaba inquieto con lo que había escuchado, mi imaginación estaba tremendamente agitada y no me daba tregua. Agotado, me hice un ovillo en mi cama y me cubrí hasta la coronilla, en breve estuve desconectado de la realidad.

Mamá no mencionó nada sobre la visita de tío Eugen, por lo que no quise preguntarle y ponerme en evidencia, sin embargo noté su turbación, andaba intranquila. Volvimos a la rutina normal durante los siguientes cuatro días, hasta que al quinto papá no volvió a almorzar. Mamá esperaba impaciente en la galería, yo fui a acompañarla, a medida que se hacía tarde y el sol empezaba a bajar, pudimos ver destellos naranjas en el horizonte.

—Mamá… -le dije aferrándome a su vestido- ¿qué es eso?

—Fuego, Eren. Anda, ve a buscar a tus hermanos, debemos irnos –agregó apresuradamente-. Busca tu bolso, pon unas mantas y todo lo que puedas sacar de alimento de la cocina, ¡diles a tus hermanos que hagan lo mismo! –me ordenó.

—¿Pero y papá?

—Ya vendrá, no te preocupes por él, ¡vamos Eren, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Me apresuré e hice lo que mamá me mandaba. Empecé a sentirme extrañamente asustado, algo malo estaba pasando pero mi mente no lograba imaginarse qué. De repente oí trotar a Ringo afuera.

—¡Papá! –dije mientras corría a la galería.

Cuando llegué, me llevé las manos a la boca, papá desmontó el caballo, tenía una profunda herida en el abdomen, que le dolía muchísimo a juzgar por su rostro. Mamá lo abrazó con desesperación.

—Están aquí –dijo en un hilo de voz-. Tenías razón Carla, no quieren nada excepto matar.

Luego sentí a la tierra estremecerse, a lo lejos docenas de corceles se aproximaban a la casa, hombres enormes, cabalgaban, mientras gritaban como locos y movían en el aire sus armas, algunos traían antorchas.

—¡Eren! –Gritó mi madre, mientras aún abrazaba a papá-. ¡Busca a tus hermanos y escóndanse en el granero! ¡Ahora Eren! –repitió al ver que yo no reaccionaba, volví a las zancadas a la cocina y los agarré de los brazos mientras salíamos por la puerta de atrás hacia el granero. Les dije que se quedaran en el cubículo de Pastando. Yo tomé el machete, casi por instinto.

—¿Adónde vas? –dijo Arnold con temor mientras abrazaba a Axel.

—Iré a ayudar a mamá y papá –dije con determinación-, no hagan ruido por nada del mundo ¿entendieron? Si sienten a alguien entrar deben ser tan silenciosos como las nubes. Ahora contarán mentalmente ¿de acuerdo? Sin mover sus labios, cuando lleguen a cien ya estaré de vuelta –les dije dándoles un beso en la frente, ellos asintieron y se quedaron en cuclillas detrás del animal.

Salí rápidamente por atrás del granero y me fui hasta la plantación, desde allí miré como mamá sostenía a papá por el hombro y estaban parados frente a la casa. Los guerreros llegaron en pocos minutos, uno que parecía ser el jefe, porque iba adelante y con una hermosa armadura color plateado que lo cubría entero, hizo detener a los otros con un ademán de su mano, se bajó del caballo y se acercó a mis padres, me llamó la atención lo bajo que era, incluso más que mi papá. Sin decirles nada desenfundó, su espada y primero la hundió por completo en mi padre y luego le hizo mismo a mi madre. Yo, me sentí desfallecer.

—¡Quemen todo! –ordenó a las tropas, mientras empezaba a caminar en mi dirección, vi cómo lanzaban las antorchas a mi casa, y al granero. ¡Donde estaban mis hermanos! Traté de correr hacia allí, pero de repente el hombre ya me había agarrado de un brazo, pegué un grito. Él todavía tenía la espada en su mano, de la cual sendas gotas de sangre caían al suelo, sangre de mis padres, mientras veía los reflejos de las llamas centellear en sus rasgados ojos grises, su piel algo tostada en el rostro y su cabello negro, hacía que sus ojos resaltaran más. Me observó profundamente y levantó la mano con la espada, era obvio que iba a matarme. ¡No iba a poder ayudar a mis hermanos! Le sostuve la misma, por ningún motivo le demostraría debilidad. La mantuvo en el aire unos segundos, mirándome fijamente y luego me soltó, aun no sé porque motivo, mientras se alejaba y la guardaba en la funda de su cintura. Caí tembloroso entre los árboles, las piernas no me respondían, mientras, el hombre siniestro subía de nuevo a su caballo y ordenaba a sus tropas que se retiraran. Apenas pude acomodar mi cabeza de nuevo, y recomponerme un poco, corrí como desquiciado al granero, entré por la puerta de atrás, para entonces el humo adentro era denso, y las llamas ya habían agarrado prácticamente todo el techo, encontré a mis hermanos desmayados en el cubículo. Primero saqué a uno arrastrándolo como pude mientras empezaba a tener un acceso de tos atrás de otro. La garganta me ardía, literalmente. Con las últimas fuerzas arrastré a Axel y caímos al lado de Arnold. Yo respiraba con dificultad, mientras sentía que me abandonaban las fuerzas del cuerpo, pero debía pelear por ellos. De manera que me fui al aljibe y traje un abril con agua, rompí una parte de mi remera y mojé la tela para empezar a lavar sus caritas ennegrecidas por el hollín.

Pero no respiraban, empecé a desesperarme, comencé a friccionar el pecho de uno y del otro en forma alternada, estaba muerto de miedo, porque mientras atendía a uno sentía que descuidaba al otro. Quise darles respiración, pero no reaccionaban con nada. Luego de varias horas me di cuenta que no despertarían. Estaba exhausto, alrededor mío solo había fuego, consumiéndolo todo, calcinando nuestras vidas. Me quedé sentado abrazando sus cuerpos inertes, mientras las lágrimas caían de mi rostro, no podía pronunciar una palabra, como si me hubieran arrancado la lengua de cuajo. Los acosté en la hierba con cuidado y me dirigí a donde estaban mis padres. Mamá estaba gimiendo mientras se agarraba el estómago. Corrí hacia ella. Las manos me temblaban, no sabía si tocarla o no. Miré desesperado a todas partes, como si esperara que alguien apareciera de la nada y me ayudara.

De repente sentí su tibia mano sobre la mía. Lloraba como condenado, no podía hacer más nada, mamá me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, puse su cabeza en mi regazo mientras agarraba su mano.

—Eren… -pronunció con dificultad, tanta que tuve que acercarme para poder oírla- sin… rencores…

Fue todo lo que dijo, sostuve su mano unos minutos más hasta que sentí que ya no se movía. Fui y traje uno a uno, los cuerpos de mis hermanos, luego me acurruqué entre ellos cuatro. Tal vez si rezaba lo suficiente, Dios se apiadaría de mí y los volvería a mandar a la tierra.

—Por favor querido Dios… -pensé, quería rezar el rosario, pero no podía acordarme de cómo empezaba- ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! –Me reté mentalmente- Será tu culpa si no vuelven, ¿cómo no vas a recordar cómo rezar? Por favor Dios… si me escuchas… sálvalos… no me dejes solo… por favor… Dios mío, haré lo que sea, me pondré de rodillas de por vida, haré ayunos los Domingos, iré a misa, por favor, discúlpame, no los castigues a ellos porque me dormía en los sermones…

Lloré en silencio mientras le rogaba a Dios, hasta que quedé dormido por el cansancio, soñando que todo era una cruel pesadilla, que mis hermanos se peleaban por el pan, que mamá me retaba por dormirme tarde y que papá nos contaba una nueva historia.

Lamentablemente tuve que despertar, y darme cuenta que no era una pesadilla, que Dios no se apiadaría de mí, y que por mucho que llorara estaría solo de ahora en adelante. Miré sus rostros, tan pacíficos, parecía que dormían. En mi mente resonaban sus voces. ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no me llevaste a mí, Dios? ¿Con qué derecho esos hombres fueron capaces? De pronto vi en el cielo unas enormes aves negras, revoloteando en lo alto. De ninguna manera dejaría que les hicieran más daño. Corrí hasta el granero, para ver si alguna herramienta se había salvado, pero todo era carbón caliente, y los mangos de la pala y otros estaban completamente consumidos. De la casa sólo quedaba el pilar donde solía estar la chimenea, que era de piedra, de lo demás, solo el recuerdo.

Caí de rodillas, sintiendo tanta impotencia y sintiéndome tan inútil. Comencé a cavar con las manos, primero despacio, luego con mayor fuerza, más y más velocidad, pronto estaba como un perro rabioso tirando tierra para atrás y descargando toda mi furia en ese acto. Me pasé horas cavando con las manos. Para cuando el sol se había ocultado, mis dedos estaban llenos de llagas, pero extrañamente no sentía nada, mi cuerpo estaba tan amortiguado de dolor que sentía que la tristeza me saldría de los poros, ya no cabía en mí ni un poco más de angustia. Hice un pozo ancho y más o menos profundo, luego con algo de dificultad acomodé a mi familia, o lo que quedaba de ella. Me quedé mirándolos largo rato, tenía miedo de ponerles la tierra encima, ¿y si alguno aún vivía? Pegué mi oído a sus pechos uno por uno, pero estaban fríos y silenciosos. Les di un último beso en sus mejillas pálidas y luego empecé a taparlos. La luna estaba en lo alto para cuando terminé la gran tumba. Me recosté sobre la misma, de cara al suelo y llorando amargamente sobre ella, enterraba los dedos como si tratara de abrazarlos. Por momentos me dormía, por momentos despertaba sobresaltado mirando al horizonte, temiendo que en cualquier momento aparecieran esos hombres de nuevo. Hasta que finalmente el sol, anunció un nuevo día.

Fui por los alrededores buscando madera, encontré pedazos del granero, con ellas hice, como pude y con clavos que encontré entre los escombros, una cruz, me quedó maltrecha y chueca, pero no podía dejarlos sin una. La hundí en la tierra y con las pocas uñas que me quedaban rasguñé hasta dejar una frase: "Descansa en paz, amada familia". Luego junté todas las flores que pude, me trepé a los árboles, crucé el río, hasta que la tumba quedó cubierta con un manto de colores.

Quedé arrodillado, con mis manos juntas, rogando que sus almas llegaran al cielo, no sea que se quedaran por ahí preocupados por mí, que se fueran al paraíso a descansar y que me esperaran también. Mientras rezaba sucedió algo increíble, apareció Ringo. El también lucía triste y desorientado. Refregó su hocico en mi espalda, me puse de pie y me abracé de su cuello, besándolo y agradeciendo al cielo que aún estuviera conmigo. Me subí en su montura, di un último vistazo hacia atrás y partí sin rumbo, galopando hacia el monte cerrado.

No recuerdo cuántos días anduvimos vagando, pero fueron varios, nos deteníamos ocasionalmente para que Ringo comiera y bebiera, yo tomaba agua pero no podía probar bocado. Mi garganta era una sola masa sólida como el cemento. Con el tiempo, la falta de comida me hacía alucinar. Me imaginaba que mi familia me estaba esperando en casa, mamá cocinando, los gemelos jugando. Finalmente cuando ya me sentía desfallecer, bajé de Ringo con dificultad, tenía la piel de mis piernas caldeadas por la cantidad de horas montando. Me apoyé en el tronco de un árbol a la vera de un camino. Y me quedé allí. Estaba más o menos cerca de la entrada de un pueblo. La gente que iba y venía se compadecía de mi condición y me tiraban de vez en cuando un mendrugo de pan. Los huesos empezaban a notarse a través de la ropa. Ringo iba y venía, a veces me empujaba con el hocico pero ante mi falta de reacción se quedaba parado cerca de mí, por horas.

Cierto día pasó una mujer de edad, tendría sus 50 años, llevaba el largo cabello peinado en un prolijo rodete, era totalmente blanco. Sus ojos color miel se posaron en mí.

— ¡Dios bendito! –Dijo al verme- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado criatura?

La miré sin fuerzas, y sin intenciones de contestarle, estaba dándome por vencido, esperando que la muerte acabara con mi existencia de una vez por todas y me permitiera reunirme con mis amados en el más allá.

— Tienes fiebre –dijo tocando mi frente.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? –preguntó preocupada, el sólo recordarlos hizo que botara lágrimas.

—No se moleste –dijo un hombre que pasaba por su lado en una carreta- es mudo, no va a contestarle. Déjelo, no es normal, está faltito –comentaba mientras movía el dedo índice sobre su sien en círculos indicando locura.

—¿No puedes hablar? –preguntó la mujer con ternura, yo ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por abrir la boca.

—Necesito un ayudante en mi cabaña –sugirió-, yo ya estoy vieja, y ciertas labores me cansan, si puedes calentar agua y cortar leña, yo me haré cargo de ti.

La miré con tristeza, la mujer tomó las riendas de Ringo y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, luego me ayudó a sentarme en la montura, y tomando de nuevo las riendas, nos fuimos a trote muy suave de nuevo monte adentro. Al cabo de una hora, aproximadamente, llegamos a un pequeño claro, cerca de allí se escuchaba correr un río. Había una cabaña muy linda, de la chimenea salía humo.

Nos detuvimos y me hizo pasar adentro. Era cálida y acogedora, me llevó hasta una pieza donde había una tina, me sacó la ropa y me metió adentro, luego de un rato vino con un balde de agua caliente, y me la tiró encima, fue y vino varias veces hasta que casi la llenó. Después con gran lentitud me bañó por completo, demoró mucho lavando mi cabello, tratando de desenredarlo, tuvo que cortar varios nudos que eran imposibles, cuando al fin dio por concluida su tarea, el agua ya estaba fría y sucia. Me sacó de la tina y empezó a secarme.

—¡Por Dios jovencito, tienes más huesos que carne! ¿Cómo fue que terminaste de este modo?

Luego me vistió con ropa hermosa y perfumada, aunque por mi delgadez me quedaba enorme, ni siquiera me molestó que fuera de mujer.

—Esta ropa, era de mi hermana –me contaba-, lamentablemente murió por la fiebre escarlatina, pero ahora podrás aprovecharla tú, además tienes lindas facciones…

No sé si buscaba animarme con sus palabras, pero lo cierto era que yo estaba tan derrumbado que ni siquiera le presté atención.

Fuimos al comedor y comenzó a calentar una olla, pronto un olor delicioso inundó toda la cabaña. Me sirvió un gran plato, y me dio de comer como si yo fuera un bebé. Me dejé llevar, por primera vez desde la tragedia, alguien cuidaba de mí como lo haría una madre, y eso me hacía bien.

— Me llamo Sofía, pero todos en el pueblo me dicen Abuela Sabia, tú también puedes llamarme de ese modo. Me dedico a ayudar a las parturientas y a los enfermos, a cambiar vendas, suturar heridas y esas cosas, necesito lavar las vendas y tener siempre los elementos esterilizados, es decir hay que hervirlos en agua. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para llevar las herramientas, ¿qué dices? ¿Podremos usar ese caballo que tienes?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Mientras no sean cosas importantes, no necesitaré que me acompañes, puedes entonces encargarte de la limpieza de la casa. Mis caderas ya están crujiendo a estas alturas –dijo sonriendo-. Si tú quieres, con el tiempo, te enseñaré mi oficio, y luego tú podrás ganarte la vida de esta manera, de todos modos no tengo más familia en este mundo y sería una pena que la cabaña se quedara sola.

Me miró minuciosamente.

—¿De verdad no hablas, o es mentira?

Traté de responder, pero simplemente las cuerdas vocales no me funcionaban, negué con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, es una lástima, tenía ganas de tener alguien para charlar, en fin. Bien, será mejor que te vayas a descansar, pasará un tiempo hasta que te recuperes del todo.

—0—

Transcurrió cerca de una semana, hasta que tuve las fuerzas suficientes para empezar a limpiar y ayudar a la extraña y amable mujer. Muchas veces la buscaban del pueblo para atender los partos o curar heridas de peleas o accidentes. Al principio yo me quedaba en la cabaña, cocinando o haciendo alguna labor doméstica. Pero a medida que pasaron los meses, Abuela me dejó acompañarla, pero siempre vestida de mujer, como yo no podía hablar y tenía el cabello algo largo, nadie decía nada al respecto. Me enseñó como limpiar las heridas y cómo vendarlas para que no se infectaran. Aprendí las señales de parto y como preparar remedios caseros, cuando el correo no llegaba al pueblo, para salir de apuros. La verdad yo estaba muy entretenido con todo lo que aprendía, me gustaba ver cómo las personas se iban curando y traer bebés al mundo era como hacer magia.

Poco a poco, mes tras mes, transcurrieron tres años desde mi llegada al pueblo. Abuela me consentía en todo, me compraba hermosos vestidos, me bordaba los pañuelos, me traía libros nuevos casi todas los meses, me compró un perfume y me peinaba el cabello, ahora ya algo largo, todas las noches antes de dormir.

Me había contado que había estado casada cuando joven, pero que nunca pudo tener un hijo, que ese fue su mayor sueño. Luego un día su marido, fue convocado por el ejército, debía ir a la guerra, jamás volvió a tener noticias de él, solía decir: "O tiene otra mujer o está muerto, ojalá sea la segunda opción", luego me miraba pícaramente y remataba: "estaba bromeando, por supuesto que prefiero que tuviera otra mujer, así al menos estaría vivo".

Lo único que detestaba era la hora de la oración, cerca de las siete cuando el sol se estaba ocultando. Abuela era una mujer muy devota, leía la biblia una hora entera mínimo. Y luego hacíamos oraciones de protección, aunque ella las recitaba y yo las repetía en mi cabeza. Abuela tenía libros de magia blanca, me había enseñado secretamente (porque si no corríamos el riesgo de morir en una hoguera) a hablar con las plantas para potenciar sus niveles curativos, me dijo que todo el planeta y su vegetación estaban conectados en una sola alma, la de nuestra tierra, y qué si la respetábamos podía ayudarnos en situaciones difíciles. Me enseñó a crear barreras de protección contra entidades y malos espíritus. Yo era muy buen alumno, hacía lo que me pidiera, sin rechistar.

El día que cumplí 15 años, me regaló un hermoso vestido rosa y me ató el cabello llenándomelo de pequeñas flores blancas.

—Estas hecha una princesa –me dijo con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

—Gr... gr… gr... gra… graci... cias… -dije con dificultad, por primera vez me sentía con el valor suficiente para usar mi voz de nuevo. No me reconocí, tantos años sin escucharme y haber pasado de niño a adolescente fueron grandes cambios. Sin embargo me llené de felicidad al ver sonreír a Abuela.

— Mi niño… -susurró mientras me abrazaba efusivamente - ¡Es un milagro!

Durante los siguientes meses Abuela me atosigaba día y noche para que continuara hablando. Me costaba todavía pronunciar ciertas palabras y algunas entonaciones, tenía un extraño acento como si fuera extranjero, pero supuse que se iría yendo con el tiempo. Abuela aprovechó para que yo le leyera la biblia y todo libro que tuviera a mano. Al año hasta podía entonar algunas melodías, Abuela decía que tenía la voz de un ángel, pero yo sabía que exageraba, era porque estuve mucho tiempo mudo, sólo por eso.

Cierta vez , volvía del pueblo con unos encargos para ella. Cerca de la cabaña encontré a una mujer tirada, me sorprendió su atuendo, tenía una especie de armadura y una espada en la cintura, estaba bastante herida, llamé a Abuela y junto a la ayuda de Ringo la llevamos a la cabaña. Le hicimos las curaciones del caso. Hubo que suturar varios cortes. Permaneció inconsciente un par de días, le daba de comer en la boca y a duras penas. Finalmente en la madrugada del cuarto día empezó a despertar.

—¿Don-dónde estoy? –preguntó débilmente.

—Estas a salvo –traté de tranquilizarla-. Mi abuela y yo te hemos rescatado, estabas tirada en el bosque y perdiendo sangre, vas a tener que hacer reposo unos cuantos días. Por cierto, soy Eren.

—Soy Hanji –comentó casi sin fuerzas. Luego volvió a dormir.

Poco a poco fue recuperándose. Me contó que tenía 4 hermanos varones y que su madre murió joven, de manera que su padre la crió como un muchacho más. Se notaban los músculos de sus brazos bastante desarrollados. Me comentó que en su pueblo se ganó fama de buena guerrera y que hasta integró una banda de cuatreros.

—Una jovencita como tú está expuesta a los peligros, deberías saber defenderte –me dijo con reproche- si quieres yo puedo enseñarte.

—¿De verdad, harías eso por mí? –comenté emocionadísimo.

—Por supuesto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Abuela estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, de modo que los próximos tres meses compartidos con Hanji, fueron realmente agotadores, pero satisfactorios, ella solía decir que tenía condiciones para el Tanbo (es un bastón de 40 centímetros de largo. Es un arma sumamente versátil en el combate, y usado en par es fenomenal, ya que mientras uno sirve para desviar la agresión, el otro ayuda al ataque). No se sorprendió cuando descubrió que era en realidad un joven, pero me sugirió que no sumiera mi verdadera naturaleza o tendría problemas en el futuro. Me dejó un par de tanbos para que pudiera seguir practicando. Luego de conseguir un caballo en el pueblo, se fue de la cabaña dándonos bendiciones y repitiendo que donde sea que nos encontráramos en un futuro, contaríamos con una gran aliada.

Yo lamenté que se hubiera ido, por primera vez tenía una amiga confidente. Ella no sólo me enseñó el arte de la defensa y el ataque con el Tanbo, también me habló bastante explícitamente de las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer. Era bastante promiscua y si bien me explicaba acerca de cómo cómo hacer gozar a una mujer, no dejaba de sonrojarme con algunas confesiones bastante subiditas de tono de esta jovial compañera.

Finalmente empecé a vestirme como un hombrecito. Aunque de vez en cuando le cumplía sus caprichos a Abuela de verme con un vestido. Pero ya no podía seguir disimulando los cambios en mi cuerpo. Por más un año dejé de acompañar a Abuela a las curaciones, y para no levantar sospechas, pero como fuera me corté el cabello y cuando volvía a acompañarla, me hacían algunas preguntas pero siempre decía que era el nuevo ayudante de ella. Con respecto al nombre, tampoco dijeron nada, dije que para Abuela era más fácil llamarme Eren y ya.

Los meses siguieron su curso, ya pronto estaría cumpliendo los 18. Recuerdo muy bien una charla que tuve con Abuela días antes.

—¿Te fijaste que las muchachas del pueblo ya te miran con ojos de carnero degollado?

—¡Qué dices, Abuela! –le regañé mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—Sólo digo la verdad, ya estás en edad de merecer, Eren. Si esperas demasiado te vas a quedar solo.

—¿Merecer, qué? –pregunté inocentemente.

—Merecer una mujer que te haga sentar cabeza muchacho, esa piel de porcelana no permanecerá intacta por siempre, no es agradable acabar anciana y sola como yo, tú te ves fértil, podrías tener fácilmente tres o cuatro críos y llenar la casa de risas.

¿Tres o cuatro? ¿Acaso había perdido el sentido de la realidad? ¡Jamás, no después de haber visto lo que sufrían esas mujeres para parir!

—Tener un hijo es muy doloroso –recordé con miedo.

—Bueno es parte de la vida, además no los tendrás tú ¡Ah, y hacerlo es placentero, niño! –me ruboricé aún más ante sus palabras.

—¡Abuela! –Le gruñí-. Ya decidiré yo si estoy o no en edad de merecer, no me llaman la atención las muchachas de la aldea.

En realidad, de sólo imaginarme una familia, se venían a mi cabeza las imágenes de la que una vez tuve. Tocar ese tema era traumatizante para mí, a pesar de los años, el dolor era prácticamente imposible de borrar, por temporadas menguaba, pero había días que las pesadillas me atormentaban sin darme tregua. Suspiré, todavía no estaba preparado.

Los días transcurrieron normales, hasta cierta vez que dos hombres me atacaron volviendo del pueblo. Esa vez fui sin Ringo, afortunadamente llevaba siempre mis Tanbo conmigo, por lo cual les enseñe una lección a esa par de rufianes, aunque eso no me libró de que me dieran un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Quedé algo aturdido, pero se necesitaría más que eso para doblegarme. Cuando llegué a casa, Abuela se alarmó muchísimo. Mientras me aplastaba una rodaja de carne en el ojo me sermoneaba.

—Te lo dije, Eren, ¿pero de qué sirve?, tú no entiendes razones. Si tuvieras una familia te respetarían más en el pueblo, yo estoy vieja, nada podré hacer si te atacan aquí. Dios no lo permita. Pero me preocupa tu seguridad, podrían haberte molido a golpes, te podrían haber forzado, o peor aún. ¡Te podrían haber matado!

—Abuela, no exageres –dije rolando los ojos-, no soy una niño, soy un hombre entrenado, practicaré mucho más con los tanbos.

—Déjate de juegos Eren. Si tú no te buscas una esposa, te la buscaré yo. Seguramente esos cuatreros piensan que vives solo.

Pensé que hablaba por hablar, pero cuando al otro día una muchacha me mandó un pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales, al menos según la explicación de mi Abuela, me di cuenta que sería un hueso duro de roer. Traté de evadir el regalo y se lo hice devolver con una pequeña nota donde, con la mayor delicadeza posible, le decía que no estaba interesado. Por la noche, Abuela tuvo que escucharme.

—No vuelva a hacer eso –le advertí.

—¿Hacer qué? –dijo haciéndose la boba, pero yo ya sabía con qué bueyes araba.

—No te hagas la desentendida, Abuela. No trates de conseguirme mujer, de eso me encargaré yo, ¿de acuerdo? Además, no queda bien que yo reciba regalos, se supone que es al revés, soy yo el que debe dar el primer paso.

—Bueno, pero hazlo, porque hasta el momento no veo que te dediques a eso.

—Ya, no me presiones…

El invierno que vino fue intenso y duro. Abuela pescó un resfriado, que no se iba con el paso de los días. Me empecé a encargar de sus trabajos, ya que el resfrío empeoraba y había días que no podía salir de la cama. A pesar de que renegó, fui con Ringo hasta el otro pueblo a buscar al doctor cuando vi que tosía sangre. Una vez en casa, el médico la examinó con cara seria. El diagnóstico fue fulminante, tuberculosis.

Abuela no se inmutó, el señor dejó un par de indicaciones, me informó que esta enfermedad acabaría de una manera u otra con su vida, estaba demasiado avanzada. Sentí que el alma se me desgarraba otra vez. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y cuando volví a entrar en la casa, ella me llamó desde su cama y me pidió que me sentara cerca.

—Hijo, no te amargues… he tenido una vida plena…

—Deja de hablar así –contesté mientras se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, no quería llorar frente a ella, no quería añadir más dolor a su condición, así que trataba por todos los medios de tragármelas.

—¿Sabes? Siempre me había preguntado porque Dios no me había bendecido con el don de la maternidad, hasta que unos años antes de partir de este mundo me dio la bendición más grande, tú. Necesito darte algo –trataba de hablar entre tos y tos-. Saca la caja que tengo arriba del ropero, al fondo, contra la pared y tráela.

Se la llevé, era una caja de madera, mediana de color claro.

—Esto es para ti, Eren.

—¿Qué es?

—Es tu dote, hijo, son ahorros de toda mi vida, pensaba dártelos el día de tu casamiento, pero parece que no piensas darme ese lujo todavía –comentó mientras me sonreía, yo la abracé con infinita ternura.

Ni siquiera abrí la caja, no me interesaba su contenido, no si no podía salvarla. Los siguientes días rechacé casi todos los trabajos, quería pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible. Empecé a inventarle cuentos, con princesas, dragones, castillos embrujados y finales felices. La mayor parte del tiempo Abuela se dormía, entre quejidos y silbidos de su pecho. Pero sonreía entre sueños, así que yo seguía contándole los cuentos aún después de dormida. Cuando ya sentía que me pesaban los párpados, me acurrucaba entre la silla y su cama, cubriéndome con una manta. En menos de dos semanas su semblante estaba devastado. Estaba flaquita, lo que la hacía parecer más pequeña de lo que en realidad era. Ahora era yo el que debía alimentarla como bebé, pero el dolor a veces era tan fuerte o la tos tan violenta que a veces terminaba vomitando todo. Muchas veces lloraba en el bosque de la impotencia que sentía. Se volvió común para mí cabalgar con Ringo en la oscuridad de la noche, para aplacar mi corazón destrozado.

Constantemente hacía infusiones de hierbas para suavizar sus dolores, pero los últimos días prácticamente no hacían efecto, perdía la conciencia entre horribles lamentos, le caía mucha saliva y sangre de la boca, era normal tener un balde con agua al lado de su cama para limpiarla constantemente. Cuando los ataques se calmaban, solía hablarle despacio al oído, sobre lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la iba a extrañar. El párroco del pueblo le dio la extremaunción.

Finalmente los primeros días de Febrero, su corazón viejo y cansado dejó de latir. Me quedé agarrando su mano hasta que la sentí completamente fría. Tomé la pala y busqué un lugar apropiado en el bosque, bajo un árbol de moras que a ella le gustaban tanto. Cavé su tumba y le pedí al párroco que me ayudara en el entierro. Conseguí que trajeran un ataúd, me emocioné con las palabras del hombre religioso. Y decoré su última morada con una lápida que detallaba su nombre y un simple frase "Descansa en paz". Una vez por semana, caminaba hasta allí y le dejaba un nuevo ramo de flores. No quise enterrarla en el cementerio del pueblo, pues me obligaría a ir allí con frecuencia y sinceramente no necesitaba esa obligación, prefería honrar su memoria a mi manera, en la tranquilidad del bosque.

Al final esa era mi vida… enterrar seres amados.

Estuve usando trajes negros los siguientes 40 días. Solía dar largos paseos con Ringo, siempre fiel a mi lado, como si presintiera que yo necesitaba su apoyo.

—De nuevo, tú y yo solos, querido amigo –le dije mientras cepillaba sus crines y él bufaba gustoso.

El párroco me insistió para qué me ordenara, dada mi formación religiosa (gracias a la influencia de Abuela). Cortésmente desistí del ofrecimiento. Empecé a dejar de ir tanto al pueblo, iba sólo si había trabajo. Comencé una huerta propia detrás de la cabaña, quería ver la forma de abastecerme solo y sin necesidad de tener que ir allá. A medida que pasaba el tiempo sentía que me recluía más y más. Ya no quería amar a nadie, siempre terminaba solo al final.

Empecé a desarrollar mi afición a los cuentos, conseguí papel y tinta china, me pasaba horas escribiendo bellas historias, historias donde sus integrantes nunca morían, donde los felices para siempre, eran eternos. A veces trataba de dibujar, con pedacitos de carbonilla que Abuela había guardado de cuando estudiaba pintura. Papá siempre nos contaba historias sobre mitología griega, al principio sólo hacia bosquejos de esos seres, de acuerdo a los detalles que recordaba, luego tomé de modelo a Ringo, y en el papel le agregaba alas para que se pareciera a un Pegaso, o le agregaba un cuerno para que se transformara en un unicornio. A medida que practicaba, las imágenes se volvían más nítidas, tal vez porque no tenía con qué compararlas, pero me sentía orgulloso de mis creaciones.

Pronto estuve cumpliendo los veinte. Detestaba ir a ese asqueroso pueblo, era la comidilla local, rumoreaban que era un hombre de vida liviana que recibía mis amantes varones en la cabaña, abalado por la profundidad del bosque. Sólo suspiraba ante los comentarios, se notaba que la gente tenía poco para hacer, excepto ejercitar sus lenguas hablando mal de la vida de otros. Nunca me molestó el qué dirán, pero el problema es que más de una vez me seguía algún hombre creído de que yo iba a darle algún festín sexual. Siempre tuve facciones bonitas, sumado a que poco o nada me crecía bello facial, y mis enormes ojos, mi complexión, a pesar de alta era algo menuda y delgada, y por algún motivo se les daba por pensar que seducía a los hombres del pueblo. Yo ni siquiera tenía un amigo, de verdad no entiendo cómo llegaron a esa conclusión tan absurda.

Varias veces tuve que defenderme rudamente. Pero esas escenas eran algo que se empezaba a volver común. Sucedía que no siempre salía ileso, si bien jamás pudieron obtener lo que buscaban, la situación se salía de control. Empecé a considerar que la idea de casarme no era tan descabellada.

Dejé de aceptar trabajos para curar heridas y preparar ungüentos. De todas maneras entre la huerta y la "dote" que había dejado Abuela, era más que suficiente para vivir mi pobre existencia.

Debía admitir que ser criado en una casa bulliciosa, provocaba que no me sintiera del todo feliz con la situación actual. Pero casarme significaba aceptar una de los muchachas del pueblo, eran tan cabezas huecas, que apenas alguna me abordaba después de dos o tres intercambios de palabras, me iba corriendo, no podía creer lo superficiales que podían ser. Tal vez la misión de mi vida sería seguir soltero por el resto de mis días.

Hasta Ringo la pasaba mejor que yo, recientemente se había ido detrás de una yegua y no apareció hasta el otro día donde lo vi volver bastante maltrecho, pero radiante, ya que relinchaba como poseído cada tanto.

A esas alturas ya había escrito dos novelas. De amor obviamente. Algunas partes las escribía en base a lo que Hanji me había relatado. Debo admitir que me ruborizaba redactar ciertos hechos, pero con el debido respeto, la obra final me parecía bastante aceptable, y de todas maneras ¿quién los leería en esa eterna soledad?

Cierta vez empezaron a incrementarse los pedidos de ayuda, la gente estaba desesperada y me ofrecían cantidades elevadas de dinero para que los ayudara. Así me enteré que el pueblo vecino había sido invadido por unas tropas que se hacían llamar "Los Alma Negra". Se comentaba que eran despiadados. Los relatos me conmovieron, era imposible no remover recuerdos dolorosos al escuchar los testimonios. Muchos hombres se habían refugiado en el pueblo buscando escapar de ellos. Aseguraron que no tenían intenciones de seguir avanzando, sino más bien de irse con rumbo sur. Eso era alentador, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que cambiaran de opinión.

Me preguntaba qué motivaba a los hombres a realizar tales cosas. ¿Acaso alguien podía sentirse feliz de matar a otras personas, y encima dormir plácidamente como si no hubiera sucedido nada? Realmente les quedaba muy bien el apodo, aunque "Los Sin Alma" hubiera sido mejor. Luego de que dejé las instrucciones y terminé con los heridos, fui a recluirme a la cabaña. Me obligaba a no hacer menos de 3 horas de práctica diaria con los Tanbo, sí alguna desgracia sobrevenía yo iba a estar preparado, esta vez no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

.

By Luna de Acero… intrigada… (corregido 1)


	2. Sin rencores

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Nuevamente bloqueada en facebook y bueno... Lunita no está muy feliz, y si ella no está feliz ya saben como vienen las actualizaciones, prepárense. Me dicen en un bonito review como vamos? que les parece el rumbo de la historia? Me miman un poquito? Gracias mis amados.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencia:** Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, muchos feels.

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA **HARUMI** Y SU HERMANA **KATHY** , GRACIAS POR TANTO CARIÑO Y APOYO HERMOSAS!

.

.

 _ **"Comprenderlo todo,**_

 _ **es perdonarlo todo".**_

 _ **Lév Tólstoi**_

.

.

Luego de retozar un buen rato en la cama, dejó a la mujer exhausta entre las sábanas, se puso de pie frente a la ventana mientras se empinaba el último trago de cerveza de esa noche. Para esas alturas la bebida estaba algo caliente, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño. Buscó entre sus ropas desparramadas un cigarro que había guardado, lo encendió mientras miraba la luna. Acababan de saquear un lindo pueblito, aunque los aldeanos se habían resistido bastante, de manera que estaba algo cansado, pero como siempre le sucedía después de una batalla, no conciliaba el sueño con facilidad.

Y nuevamente sobrevenían los tristes recuerdos, esas negras sombras de su pasado, que lo único que deseaba es que desaparecieran de una vez por todas. Tal vez debería haber aceptado la invitación de Farlan para ir a fumar opio.

Las heridas de su brazo y espalda aún sangraban, de hecho parte de las sabanas quedaron impregnadas, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ellas, que prácticamente no las sentía. Se vistió rápidamente, mientras la mujer salía de entre las colchas y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—¿Ya te vas?

—¿No tuviste suficiente? –dijo con arrogancia mientras sonreía en la oscuridad de la pieza.

—Sabes que nunca tengo suficiente de ti…

—Es para que me extrañes Nanaba…

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—Quién sabe… ni que tuviésemos una fecha fija… ¿pero supongo que cuando vuelva estarás aquí todavía, cierto? –dijo agarrándola de la cintura y apretándola de forma brusca contra su cuerpo. Luego sacó unas monedas de oro y las depositó en su mano.

—No me las des, sabes que a ti no te cobro –dijo melosamente, mientras hundía sus dedos en la oscura melena.

—No quiero que tengas problemas con Pixis, él te cobrará igual, con el resto cómprate vestidos o lo que te plazca.

La mujer se sentó en la cama mirando con melancolía a la figura masculina partir. Levi se subió a su corcel negro, Plata Fría, lo tenía hacía muchísimos años, ese animal y él eran como una sola persona, cuando iban a las batallas el animal sabía cómo moverse. Adoraba la sensación del viento golpeando su rostro cuando cabalgaban en la noche, una costumbre extraña que tenía arraigada desde hacía un par de años. En breve se internó en la espesura del bosque, necesitaba sentir a diario la adrenalina que una buena bebida, una droga, la guerra o la cabalgata le daban. Apenas su vida quedaba quieta volvían los oscuros y detestables recuerdos.

Luego de un buen rato empezó a disminuir la velocidad, finalmente fueron trotando suave hasta las márgenes del río. La luna estaba especialmente iluminada esa noche, resplandecía sobre las aguas llenando de un brillo misterioso a todo el bosque. Sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, aunque a veces no pareciera tener ninguno, debajo de esa coraza que mostraba al exterior se encontraba un ser solitario y atormentado. Bajó del corcel sintiéndose extraño, se llevó una mano al pecho, temblando ligeramente, apenas pudo llegar a arrodillarse antes de que un violento acceso de llanto lo tomara por completo.

La espesa tristeza destilaba por cada poro de su piel bronceada por el sol y las inclemencias del tiempo, haciéndolo sentir miserable. Cada grito de dolor, cada alarido, cada gota de sangre inocente, se ceñían como cascada sobre su alma llenándolo de remordimientos, doblegando su aparente fortaleza, aprisionando con invisibles cadenas a su torturada mente. Las lágrimas brotaban sin interrupción mientras su garganta se desgarraba tratando de contener los gritos de frustración. Y tan misteriosamente como había llegado, la calma sobrevenía dejándolo agotado y transpirado. Intentó normalizar su respiración.

Fue caminando despacio, con Plata Fría a su lado hasta la casa de la bruja Petra.

Cuando lo vio aparecer, la mujer estaba bebiendo una infusión frente a su cabaña. Era muy hermosa, por fuera, puesto que Levi sabía que era una treta porque era la persona más vieja de toda la comarca. Cuando hablaba su voz rasposa y desgastada la delataba. Lo miró con fingida dulzura. El guerrero se estremeció, demasiados años sin ver ese tipo de miradas, las más cercanas eran de las prostitutas que ocupaban su lecho ocasionalmente y ni siquiera ésas eran del todo honestas. Por fin se sintió con fuerza para hablar:

—¿Tan pronto volviste de la batalla? Pero a pesar de que les aseguré el éxito, tienes un semblante de completa derrota.

—Eso no es verdad –la mujer largó una grotesca guerrero frunció el ceño confundido.

—Conozco tu alma, Levi –el guerrero dio un respingo al escuchar eso-, conozco tus miedos, conozco tus tristezas… tantos recuerdos amargos ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Yo lo sé todo sobre ti. Hasta sé lo que sientes cuando el viento te abraza al cabalgar. Conozco tus pesadillas sobre tu familia, hasta conozco cuantas cervezas tomas luego de una batalla. Conozco tus ambiciones…

—¿Qué puedes saber de ellas? –dijo corriendo la mirada con molestia.

—Quieres poder, Levi, quieres ser dueño de todo, que nadie esté por encima de ti, que nadie nunca más te vuelva a decir que hacer…

Los ojos de Levi, temblaron ante esa declaración, es como si fuera un libro abierto para ese ser.

—Pero nunca se termina –dijo mirando a la nada-, las muertes, las batallas, nunca se terminan.

—Pues creo que ha llegado el momento de que subas de nivel, guerrero.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo importante ahora, mi buen amigo, es que estas frente a una oportunidad única en su género. ¿Qué dirías, Levi, si tuvieras el poder para ganar cualquier guerra o pelea que se te presente, tener a la mujer que deseas, reina o plebeya, rogando de rodillas tu atención? –Los ojos de la bruja se tornaron levemente rojos, destellando en cada frase-. El poder de cumplir todos tus deseos…

—Eso es imposible –dijo el hombre mirándola con frialdad.

—Para el resto de los mortales tal vez, Levi… pero para ti… para ti el mundo está abierto de par en par… gracias a mi ayuda, todo esto podrá ser posible y más…

—¿Tu ayuda? –dijo Levi, mirandola con desconfianza, la misma sonrió de una manera muy bella, sus labios rosados arqueándose hacia arriba en una armónica y amable mueca. Pero el hombre ya conocía el precio de "sus victorias", y últimamente estaban pasando límites que incluso él mismo consideraba demasiados perversos.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes que nada es gratis, Levi. Pero en este caso, lo que yo pido es prácticamente una insignificancia.

—¿Mi alma? –preguntó Levi con cautela. La mujer rió gratamente, como lo haría un padre ante la travesura de sus hijos.

—No soy el diablo, Levi. No me interesa tu alma, si eso te deja más tranquilo.

—¿Qué necesitas entonces?

—Pues digamos que… -dijo mientras ponía sus dedos índice y pulgar en la barbilla, como buscando las palabras correctas- Necesito que guardes "algo" por mí. ¿No es simple?

—¿Qué guarde "algo"? ¿Qué cosa?

—Digamos que tengo una especie de… semilla… no puedo llevarla más tiempo conmigo, necesito alguien que la cuide por mí. Tú eres perfecto para el trabajo, Levi. En el receptáculo de tu alma, esta semilla –dijo mientras abría su palma derecha hacia el cielo y arriba de ella se formaba un pequeño rombo de color negro que giraba lentamente-, podrá estar a salvo. A cambio puedo darte el don de ganar cualquier batalla, no importan cuántos enemigos sean, no importa las diferencias, tu victoria estará asegurada. Las mujeres más hermosas caerán rendidas a tus pies, ninguna podrá decirte que no. En definitiva –dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a Levi-, serás invencible.

—Si aceptara… ¿cómo es que esa cosa –dijo observando el oscuro objeto- entraría en mi alma?

—No seas quisquilloso, querido, son detalles sin importancia, yo me encargaré de ellos. ¿Acaso el poder absoluto no lo vale?

—Estoy confundido… esto me huele a trampa –dijo Levi presintiendo algo malo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la bruja parecía molesta. El objeto oscuro desapareció y el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte.

—No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, decídete pronto, no sea que tus enemigos tengan este don primero –espetó amenazante-. Te daré una temporada para pensar, Levi. Luego de tu decisión final ya no habrá posibilidades para ti. Ven a buscarme siempre después de la medianoche, sino, entenderé que eres lo suficientemente tonto como para rechazar una oferta sin precedentes. Y sólo para que puedas darte cuenta que sin mi ayuda nada puedes hacer, no te ayudaré en la próxima batalla.

—Tch, como si te necesitara, *evil woman… (*mujer diabólica)

Luego, Levi de un salto subió a su corcel y se alejó a toda velocidad. Llegó al campamento donde sus secuaces seguían bebiendo. Se empino una botella de licor de un solo trago, cuando sintió que los sentidos se le adormecían de nuevo, fue hasta su carpa y se acostó a dormir, entre gruñidos.

Al otro día cerca del medio día el campamento fue levantado. Sus heridas ya habían dejado de sangrar, se tiró unos cuantos baldazos de agua encima para despejar su cabeza. Partieron, en cuatro días deberían estar atacando al nuevo poblado. Aún había un par de guerreros heridos, y un presentimiento le decía que era demasiado pronto para atacar de nuevo, pero el ánimo de sus secuaces lo hicieron desistir de prestar atención a su instinto.

Mientras tomaba un baño, en una laguna cercana, no pudo evitar sentir las cicatrices en su cuerpo, la mayoría de ellas producidas por su padre. Era un ritual que hacía antes de las batallas, tocar las cicatrices encendía su furia interna, lo que lograba que su desempeño en los enfrentamientos fuera sanguinario y despiadado. Salió del agua secándose con el aire y empezó a calzar su ropa, luego, parte por parte se colocó la brillante armadura color plateado, no le gustaba usar casco ya que le estorbaba y lo sentía más como una molestia que como otra cosa. Usaba una especie de vincha de metal, luego pintaba sus ojos con color negro alrededor, lo que le daba un aspecto más aterrador, resaltando su color gris claro, frente a las llamas parecía como si no tuviera pupilas. Finalmente pulía su gran espada, comprobando su filo, sólo con escuchar el ruido que hacía al cortar el aire.

Junto a sus aliados, repasaba paso a paso la estrategia de ataque. Encendían velas en el altar de San La Muerte, su patrono, una estatua del esqueleto se erguía en un pequeño pilar. La figura era obsequio de la bruja Petrara, luego de cada batalla ganada, la vieja era recompensada con una bolsa de monedas, aunque últimamente sus pedidos "extras" se volvían complicados. La vez pasada había querido que le consiguieran un niño, un varón primogénito. El hombre se negó, dijo que con niños no, finalmente negociaron por una mujer virgen. Levi, principalmente, era muy supersticioso y creyente en los poderes de la anciana que se hacía llamar bruja.

Una vez arriba de su corcel, cabalgaron hasta estar cerca del límite con el pueblo. Había mucho silencio, por aquí y por allá una que otra luz. Levi hizo un movimiento con su espada y los guerreros comenzaron a encender las antorchas que portaban, luego con un silbido los caballos relincharon y dieron comienzo a la batalla. Agitando las antorchas en medio de la noche y aullando como lobos, la escena era escalofriante.

Lo que nunca pudieron imaginarse, es que los estaban esperando, al llegar al pueblo no atinaron a ver un fino alambre que estaba tendido abajo a escasos centímetros del suelo, los caballos tropezaron y pronto chocaron unos con otros golpeándose contra el duro suelo, antes de que pudieran levantarse, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos, no hubo manera de protegerse. Levi atinó a apresurar el paso, pero dos de las fechas se incrustaron en Plata Fría y el caballo terminó derrapando en la tierra. Se levantó de inmediato y ya tenía a dos o tres soldados encima increpándolo con sus espadas. En la noche cerrada, apenas lograba esquivar las estocadas, pero finalmente pudo librarse de ellos a fuerza de empujones y utilizando su impresionante destreza. No faltó demasiado para darse cuenta que recibirían una baja importante, sin embargo su orgullo de guerrero no le permitiría retirarse sin intentarlo una vez más.

Pronto llegó el resto de las tropas, en breve una enorme y cruel batalla se librara en la entrada del dichoso pueblo. Sus guerreros usaban las flechas enemigas y las devolvían prendidas en fuego, rápidamente las lenguas naranjas se extendieron por doquier, sin embargo Levi notaba que no avanzaban con el ataque más bien todo lo contrario. Mientras los soldados eran repuestos por nuevas filas, sus guerreros eran un número más reducido, y las bajas de un comienzo amenazaban con desbalancear la pelea, de haber empezado pareja ahora había una seria desventaja. Sólo quedaba una salida, matar al jefe de esos bravos soldados.

Empezó a avanzar matando y cortando a todo hombre que se le atravesara en el camino. Hasta que lo pudo divisar, llevaba puesta una armadura parecida a la suya, con emblemas reales, sus ojos azules resaltaban en su rostro salpicado de sangre. Como una saeta, y con paso firme se dirigió hacia él, si lograba matarlo, por más que los soldados fueran muchos, la moral les abandonaría pronto y serían pan comido. Mientras trataba de acercarse, una flecha le atravesó el antebrazo, haciéndolo rabiar, pronto varios soldados se le pusieron al frente, no sería tan fácil, comenzó a batallar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque lograba bajarlos poco a poco, también recibía certeros cortes, que empezaban a sangrar profusamente, de seguir así perdería el conocimiento y sería el fin.

Un brazo firme lo tiró hacia atrás, era Farlan.

—Levi, es hora de retirarnos.

—¡Eso nunca! –dijo embriagado por el ansia de ganar la batalla.

—Ya no podemos resistir, es una locura, no permitiré que te maten.

Gruñó con fiereza, pero reconoció que no sería en esta ocasión en que alcanzarían la victoria. Miró una última vez hacia atrás, el jefe de los soldados lo miraba desafiante, tuvo ganas de atravesarle la mandíbula con su espada y borrar esa mueca arrogante. Empezaron a sonar los cuernos de repliegue y lentamente empezaron a retroceder. Sorpresivamente el jefe de los soldados fue por detrás de Levi, apenas el guerrero vio la posibilidad de enfrentarse, dejó a Farlan sólo y fue a la pelea.

—Por fin, maldito –le dijo el jefe-. El rey pagará mucho por tu cabeza.

—Sólo si puedes arrancármela, ¿me pregunto qué flores mandará el rey para tu funeral?

Levi sonreía confiado, fue quién dio el primer golpe. Las espadas chocaban entre sí produciendo destellos, silbando entre el viento, tocando levemente al enemigo. Levi sentía la adrenalina galopar en sus venas, en esos momentos de lucha su corazón latía desaforadamente, feliz de tener la posibilidad de hacer trizas al soberbio jefe. Hasta que sintió la espada enemiga incrustarse en su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole dar por tierra una rodilla, el hombre pateó su mano y lo despojó de su espada. Quedó aturdido ante lo que estaba pasando, ¿en qué momento se había descuidado?

—Este es tu fin, Levi, encomiéndate a Dios… -dijo clavando sus ojos intensamente azules en él.

—Púdrete, basura –contestó sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre invadiendo su boca, si su momento de morir había llegado, no le rogaría a nadie.

—Como desees –contestó el oji azul, violentamente su espada produciendo un grito de dolor en Levi y cuando la blandió nuevamente para darle el último golpe, Farlan arremetió contra su cuerpo haciéndolo rodar por la tierra. Luego rápidamente se levantó mientras Levi hacía lo mismo, corrieron y se subieron en sus respectivos corceles.

Plata Fría seguía con las flechas incrustadas, una en su flanco derecho y otra cerca de su cuello, sin embargo estaba nuevamente en pie, listo para huir con su dueño. Cabalgaron a gran velocidad, mientras una nueva lluvia de flechas caía sobre los guerreros diezmados. Otra alcanzó a Levi y se clavó en su pantorrilla atravesándolo de lado a lado, la pérdida de sangre era demasiada, se internó en el monte sintiendo que los soldados no se conformarían con verlos huir, ahora iban a cazarlos, literalmente.

A los pocos minutos, la vista empezó a hacérsele borrosa, se preguntaba que si tal vez hubiera aceptado la oferta de la bruja el día anterior, la historia sería diferente. Se agachó abrazando el cuello de su corcel, para no caer de la montura, no podía pensar con claridad, el animal siguió a los trotes, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Debieron ser muchas horas, ya que cuando vio que el cielo se aclaraba las fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo y cayó, quedando tendido sobre la hierba. Plata Fría lo empujó suavemente con el hocico, resoplando en su cara, pero sólo logró un par de quejidos, nada más.

—0—

Eren se levantó temprano como siempre. Se aseó y luego salió al patio a respirar un poco del frío aire matinal. Encontró a Ringo bastante inquieto, bufaba y resoplaba levantando las patas en el mismo lugar.

—¿Qué sucede grandote, no tuviste una buena noche? –dijo acariciando su cuello para tratar de calmarlo. El caballo retrocedió un poco y observó mucho más allá el motivo de la inquietud de Ringo. Un imponente corcel negro estaba parado a lo lejos, pudo percatarse de sus heridas provocadas por dos flechas.

—¡Oh, por Dios! –Dijo llevándose una mano a la boca y empezando a caminar hacia el caballo- ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerte eso?

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de alcanzarlo, el corcel galopó bosque adentro.

—No, no huyas, quiero ayudarte –le dijo Eren en voz más alta. El animal se detuvo cuando estuvo alejado pero aún a la vista del muchacho, y lo miró como pidiéndole que lo siguiera. El joven comenzó a caminar hacia él de nuevo. Pero cuando estuvo a un par de metros del animal, éste volvió a repetir la misma escena.

—¿Adónde me llevas, eh? –preguntó.

Pronto se encontró caminando detrás del caballo, Ringo lo seguía también. No tenía miedo de internarse en el bosque, lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Caminaron casi por una hora, mientras la curiosidad de Eren crecía. Finalmente el caballo se detuvo cerca de un hombre que yacía tirado debajo de un árbol. El muchacho se estremeció al verlo. Esa armadura… ese caballo… ¿acaso sería posible?

Cómo no se movía de su lugar, el animal empezó a escarbar la tierra con uno de sus cascos llamando su atención, como si le pidiera que se apurara. Eren se acercó con cuidado, el hombre estaba de cara a la tierra. Lo tocó con el pie, pero no reaccionó, notó las flechas de su pantorrilla y la del antebrazo, había sangre en la hierba, al parecer se había arrastrado un par de metros antes de quedar inconsciente. Trató de girarlo, pesaba bastante, su rostro tenía el flequillo algo largo a los costados pegado con sangre y sudor en el rostro, lo apartó de su cara y confirmó completamente sus sospechas. Era él, sin duda alguna era él, jamás podría olvidar ese rostro mientras viviera. Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, se apoyó contra el árbol mientras lo inundaban los recuerdos y las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos, lágrimas que hacía meses no lo acosaban. El corcel lo empujó con el hocico.

—¡No! –Le gritó- ¡No lo ayudaré, que se muera, merece morir, merece morir!

Luego como si fuera sacudido por una fuerza invisible las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza… "Eren… sin rencores". Cayó de rodillas.

—No me pidas eso, por favor, no me lo pidas….

"Sin rencores". Entonces supo lo que debía hacer. Mojó un pañuelo con la cantimplora de agua que estaba en las alforjas de Ringo, y limpió la cara del guerrero, que empezó a mascullar palabras sin sentido. Le sacó la pesada armadura y lo ayudó a semi ponerse en pie, no era fácil sostenerlo, era pesado a pesar de que apenas era más bajo que él, el hombre desvariaba. Con dificultad y luego de varios intentos fallidos, logró subirlo como pudo al corcel, con el vientre sobre el lomo y las piernas y pies colgando. Eren no tenía músculos como los de un gladiador, pero era bastante fuerte gracias al arduo entrenamiento al que se obligaba a diario. Luego, subiéndose él mismo en Ringo, tomó las riendas del corcel negro y volvieron a la cabaña.

Una vez allí, lo descolgó del caballo empujándolo por las piernas (prácticamente lo tiró con un empellón), y lo hizo darse un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

—Ups, lo siento –soltó al aire sin tener el más mínimo remordimiento. Luego con mucho trabajo lo arrastró sosteniéndolo por debajo de los brazos y lo acomodó en una cama que estaba en el comedor y que ya había preparado de antemano.

Una vez que lo tuvo en la cama, se sentó unos minutos, estaba transpirando por el esfuerzo y respiraba agitado, tomó una gran cantidad de agua, mirándolo con odio. Luego trajo el botiquín, tuvo que romperle la especie de remera que llevaba puesta para poder limpiar todas las heridas, especialmente la del hombro que era bastante profunda. A estas alturas, el pulso del guerrero era mínimo. Eren se preguntaba porque no tuvo la bendición de que se muriera cuando volvían a la cabaña. Aunque inmediatamente se reprendía por sus nada gratos pensamientos.

Terminó de limpiar sus heridas, y suturó aquellas que estaban en peores condiciones. No pudo evitar mirar con asombro la gran cantidad de cicatrices que tenía el guerrero por doquier, su espalda y pecho era un verdadero mapa del horror. Llamaban la atención especialmente unas circulares, parecidas a quemaduras en sus brazos, en su espalda tenía una marca hecha con una especie de hierro caliente, como la que le hacen a los ganados en las haciendas. Trató de no pensar en ellas, ahora tenía trabajo más importante para hacer. Extrajo las flechas, y procedió de la misma manera. Para cuando terminó de vendarlo ya era noche entrada, y había cambiado más de cuatro veces el agua del balde de la cantidad de sangre que tuvo que limpiar. Encendió el hogar y comenzó a preparar un guiso. Mientras se cocinaba éste, aprovechó y tomó un baño, estaba en la tina cuando oyó que el guerrero se quejaba levemente, sintió miedo de que despertara. Salió del agua y se vistió rápidamente. Una vez que estuvo decente, tomó un par de cuerdas y ató sus brazos y piernas a la cama, no correría riesgos, ni dormiría intranquilo.

Se sentó cerca de él mientras se servía un tazón del suculento guiso. Se dio cuenta que debería alimentarlo o no se recuperaría de semejantes heridas. Cuando terminó de cenar, fue hasta el corcel y se encargó de extraer las flechas y limpiar los huecos. El animal resopló un par de veces, pero se dejó hacer.

Luego volvió a la cabaña y de mala gana, trató de darle de beber al guerrero y de comer, debía poner pequeños pedazos en su boca y trataba de que pasaran con agua, era como alimentar un recién nacido, y la inconsciencia no le facilitaba las cosas, pero que más podía hacer, debía intentarlo o la voz de su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo. En el armario tenía unas hierbas, que sabía que podían calmar los dolores del guerrero, pero no se las pondría… que el bastardo sufriera.

Cuando concluyó con todo, estaba exhausto, de manera que se retiró a descansar, por las dudas se llevó los Tanbo a su cama y durmió abrazado a ellos. Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo acosaron las pesadillas. Todo se volvía confuso en su mente, ocho años habían pasado de aquella sanguinaria e innecesaria matanza.

Cuando fue de día, suspiró en la cama, pensando seriamente que no tenía ganas de atenderlo, y qué maneras habría de deshacerse de él. Sabía que era un delincuente muy buscado, de manera que si lo entregaba a la justicia no sólo podría ganar una jugosa recompensa, sino que además libraría a este mundo de una escoria. Pero no podía ignorar las palabras en su mente, que cual pájaro carpintero repiqueteaban una y otra vez, "sin, rencores, sin rencores". Si lo entregaba estaba seguro que sería como matarlo, el juicio duraría apenas un día e inmediatamente lo ejecutarían, al fin y al cabo era lo que se merecía ¿no? Sacudió la cabeza para despejar las ideas, luego decidiría qué hacer, de todas maneras entregar a los delincuentes era lo correcto, excepto que a él lo movilizaba un especial deseo de venganza. Volvió a su rutina normal y fue a visitar al herido.

Seguía en la misma posición, excepto que su frente estaba perlada de sudor y se oía que se quejaba suavemente. Lo tocó, ardía en fiebre. Buscó las medicinas apropiadas y le preparó una infusión de hierbas especial. Intentó que la tragara, si bien una parte se perdió, logró que absorbiera bastante. Cambió parsimoniosamente las vendas, a la vez que cada tanto mojaba un pañuelo blanco y lo asentaba en su frente. Soltó las cuerdas, no eran necesarias, más bien parecía como si en cualquier momento colapsaría. Empezó a balbucear frases incoherentes en inglés, reconoció algunas palabras, su madre lo había instruido en ese idioma, pero nunca habían avanzado mucho.

— Let me go… I´m innocent… I hate you… Please… Please mother… don't go… don´t leave me…

Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos apretados. Eren se sintió triste de verlo sufrir así.

—¡Dios, soy un sentimental! Cualquiera larga dos lágrimas y yo me ablando… -se regañó.

Suspiró y agarró su mano sin poder evitarlo, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un trapo seco.

—Tran-tranquilo… tranquilo… -fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decirle. El guerrero correspondió el agarre y se hizo un ovillo en la cama llevando la mano de Eren a su pecho. El joven se asustó un poco, pero al ver que se calmaba se quedó quieto, hasta que sintió que la fiebre bajaba y el hombre dormía mejor. Liberó su mano que estaba algo adormecida por lo fuerte del apriete. Las manos del guerrero eran ásperas y callosas, a lo mejor de tanto empuñar las armas. Lo que le hizo recordar la espada asesina. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, se puso de pie y se fue a cocinar.

Más tarde, salió al patio a revisar las heridas del caballo y que Ringo estuviera bien también. El corcel negro no se veía por los alrededores, Ringo pastaba tranquilamente. De manera que aprovechó para ir a la huerta y despejarse trabajando un poco. Ya llevaba un par de horas allí cuando sintió un fuerte ruido en la cabaña, con el pico con el que había estado trabajando se acercó cautelosamente y abrió la puerta con miedo. El guerrero yacía en el suelo, intentando en vano pararse.

—¡Quédate quieto! –amenazó apuntándolo con el pico. Pero el guerrero no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la cabeza, amén de que la pierna de donde habían extraído la flecha tenía fisurado el hueso, lo que la dejaba inutilizable por el momento, el muchacho había hecho una especie de guía con una tabla. Se acercó un poco sin dejar de apuntarlo.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? Estás muy débil aún –le recriminó.

—Ba-bathroom…

—¿Qué?

—Baño…

Eren dio un respingo, bien, no había pensado en eso, de alguna manera el hombre debía ir al baño ¿cierto?, ellos tenían una litera cerca de la cabaña. Tomó uno de sus brazos y lo pasó alrededor de sus hombros.

—Bien a la cuenta de tres tratarás de pararte, ¿de acuerdo? Uno… ( _No sé que estoy haciendo)_ dos… _(Madre, esto es tú culpa)_ ¡Y tres! –dijo mientras empujaba hacia arriba, se balancearon un poco, el guerrero resoplaba por el esfuerzo y los músculos de su cara reflejaban todo el dolor que le producía aquello. Finalmente pudieron llegar con algo de complicaciones a la letrina, Eren sentía el poder y el peso de esa masa de músculos sobre sus hombros, lo que lo incomodaba un poco. Pronto se dio cuenta que si lo soltaba se vendría abajo, pero tampoco quería ser espectador de sus… descargas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, el guerrero lo soltó tratando de sostenerse de las paredes del precario cuartito.

—¿Estarás bien? –preguntó espontáneamente, a lo cual el hombre se fue para adelante y dio un sonoro cabezazo contra la pared. Quiso acercarse, pero él lo detuvo con la mano extendida, volvió a enderezarse como pudo, mientras mantenía tensa la mandíbula. Por fin, cerró la puerta. Eren se quedó a cierta distancia, pidiendo a Dios que no se le diera por desmayarse justo dentro de ese lugar. Pero luego de unos minutos, abrió tratando de salir. Apenas si podía apoyar la pierna entablillada, Eren volvió a ofrecerse de soporte y nuevamente lo llevo hasta la cama, donde cayó sonoramente y totalmente exhausto. Por el golpe anterior la herida de su hombro empezó a sangrar manchando las vendas. Eren se apresuró a poner un emplasto de aloe vera para que ayudara a cicatrizar antes. A pesar de estar suturada, la herida interna tardaría varios días en cerrarse completamente. El guerrero se quejó apenas. Abrió brevemente y con debilidad los ojos, y miró a Eren. El joven quedó quieto al ver esos ojos grises, como acero pulido, de nuevo, tan cerca. Instintivamente le acercó agua a los labios aprovechando ese momento de lucidez del hombre, quien bebió con avidez.

—Despacio, puede hacerte mal –aconsejó, Eren.

Luego, acercó un cuenco con comida y empezó a alimentarlo. En esos breves momentos todo era incómodo silencio. Comió poco, luego giró la cabeza negándose a abrir la boca.

—Debes comer más, sino no te recuperarás –indicó Eren, pero el guerrero ya estaba inconsciente de nuevo. Lo miró con atención, estaba descalzo y por la salidita tenía los pies llenos de tierra, además que por la fiebre y el esfuerzo había transpirado mucho, finalmente se decidió y con mucho profesionalismo, calentó agua y comenzó a darle un baño con trapos mojados, aunque dudó cuando llegó hasta su pantalón, decidió que mejor dejaba que él sólo se encargara de lavar "sus partes".

Si bien él no había mantenido relaciones, conocía perfectamente el cuerpo humano, ya que por la atención a enfermos y las curaciones, en varias ocasiones tuvo que ver hombres y mujeres desnudos, pero por algún motivo éste guerrero en particular lo intimidaba, a pesar de ser hombre como él. De manera que por el momento lo dejaría así. Tenía la mandíbula rasposa de no afeitarse, pero tuvo miedo de lastimarlo porque él jamás había afeitado a nadie, vio un par de veces a su padre y nada más, afortunadamente por su genética nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, no le crecía cabello en el rostro. Por lo que dejaría que él se encargara de eso también. De todas formas ya estaba haciendo demasiado, se dijo. Notó como la fiebre volvía a aparecer. Volvió a los paños de agua en la frente. Las quejas y los delirios retornaron de nuevo.

— Stop… Stop… that´s hurts… please… don´t… Why…. Why you hate me so much?

Eren entendía poco y nada de lo que decía, sin embargo trataba de imaginárselo, era algo doloroso por lo visto. Le molestaba un poco sentir pena por él. Sentir algo por el hombre que le había quitado su familia y su vida feliz. Pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué habría pasado en su vida para dedicarse a matar y masacrar familias de esa manera? ¿Tantas ganas de condenarse al fuego del infierno, tenía este hombre?

Fugazmente pensó que era una lástima que un hombre tan guapo fuera tan malvado. Un momento, ¿dijo guapo? Bueno no se podía obviar que tenía unas facciones masculinas bastante atractivas y unos ojos que quitaban la respiración, además de unos brazos bastante marcados y un pecho que… Eren se ruborizó antes esos pensamientos. Jamás le había pasado algo así, ¿desde cuándo él miraba a un herido como si fuera el último vaso de agua del desierto? ¡Y un hombre, por Jesucristo nuestro señor!

Decidió irse al pueblo a traer víveres y a visitar a unos cuantos enfermos que tenía abandonados por los hechos recientes, un poco de distancia del guerrero le vendría bien, tanto encierro empezaba a atontarlo. Montó a Ringo, para volver más temprano. Antes de la oración ya estaba en la cabaña. Se dio el lujo de traer un fardo de alfalfa, y se alegró de que el corcel negro estuviera cerca. Pronto él y Ringo estaban relinchando de gusto mientras devoraban las hebras con gusto.

Cuando entró a la cabaña el herido estaba durmiendo, con muy poca fiebre. Se veía que había manoteado el agua porque los utensilios estaban desparramados en el piso. Terminó de acomodar las compras que había hecho en el pueblo. Puso un hermoso ramo de pimpollos de rosas sobre la mesa del comedor, regalo de uno de los clientes en agradecimiento por su asistencia al parto de su esposa. Luego preparó una suculenta cena, y una vez que se alimentó debidamente fue a encargarse del herido. Le dio a beber bastante agua de a pequeños sorbos y luego a tratar de alimentarlo otra vez.

Una vez que se retiró a su cuarto, cayó rendido en la cama. Pero su dulce sueño fue interrumpido bien entrada la madrugada, porque el señor necesitaba ir al excusado de nuevo. Estaba fastidiado, pero agradecía al menos esos momentos de lucidez, no fuera que se le diera por hacerse encima y él tuviera que lidiar con eso. Le sorprendía que los pocos momentos de conciencia que tenía no hablara con él.

Los días fueron pasando, pero la fiebre constante, la poca alimentación y las heridas que cicatrizaban lento, no ayudaban a que el guerrero pudiera sostener mínimo una conversación decente. Sólo al final del séptimo día, empezó a sentirse mejor.

Cuando Eren apareció con el cuenco de comida, se sorprendió de verlo despierto, ya se había acostumbrado a observarlo dormir casi todo el día. Estaba semi sentado en la cama, su semblante era algo pálido a pesar de tener la piel bronceada, y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres? –le preguntó con algo de dificultad, no reconoció su propia voz, era rasposa, como de ultratumba.

—Soy Eren –dijo apenas el muchacho, sin acercarse demasiado y mirándolo con desconfianza. El hombre movió las cejas como si estuviera buscando en su memoria de dónde se conocían.

—No nos conocemos –se apresuró a responder.

—¿Entonces por qué me ayudas? –dijo el guerrero confundido.

—Estabas tirado en la hierba con tu vida pendiendo de un hilo, con un gracias, es suficiente para mí –le contestó con molestia en la voz. Levi pensó un poco, hacía muchos años que no escuchaba esa palabra y sinceramente ya había perdido algún significado para él. Además el profundo dolor de cabeza por la falta de alcohol no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Eren, vio que el hombre miraba el cuenco con comida y tragaba en seco.

—Toma –le dijo acercándoselo- Debes alimentarte.

Dejó el cuenco sobre la cama a una distancia prudente, el hombre lo tomó con el brazo sano, ya que su pecho le ardía horriblemente, y su otro antebrazo que había sido atravesado por una flecha, estaba inutilizable por el momento. Suspiró y comenzó a comer con desesperación. Era sinceramente un cerdo, Eren se sorprendió de que alguien hiciera tanto ruido para alimentarse, la cuchara era prácticamente un adorno más y comía con los dedos. Eren, lo miraba consternado esperando que terminara de atragantarse. Cuando eructó fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—¿Era necesario? –preguntó Eren, abochornado.

—¿Qué cosa? –Dijo el guerrero sin comprender, luego agregó muy familiarmente- Oye, chico, tráeme algo de cerveza, necesito aclarar mis ideas.

—¿Disculpa? –espetó el joven, mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente y empezaba a latir.

—Cer-ve-za, ¿beer? –repitió el guerrero. Eren pensó rápido y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

—No puedes tomar cerveza aún, estás tomando medicamentos para curar tus heridas, si los mezclas, puedes morir envenenado.

El guerrero dio un respingo y el dolor de cabeza se agudizó más.

—Pues entonces dame Ginebra o whisky, apúrate.

¿Le estaba ordenando?

—Nada que tenga alcohol.

—Entonces prefiero morir –dijo con firmeza, mientras trataba de sacarse un pedazo de comida de los dientes con la lengua haciendo mucho ruido.

—No seas llorón –lo regañó Eren. El guerrero sintió una furia recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, nadie en su sano juicio lo llamaba llorón, quiso levantarse de un salto y golpear al insolente, pero sólo consiguió que los puntos de la herida de su hombro se tensaran y los dolores de las otras regresaran aprisa. Lanzó un quejido y cayó de espaldas en la cama. Eren se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y sacó uno de los tanbo, mientras lo señalaba con el arma y le hablaba con determinación.

—Cuidado con lo que piensas hacer guerrero, no creas que soy un hombre indefenso, si quisiera te puedo partir la crisma ahora mismo y sin remordimiento, así que si en algo valoras tu vida no te atrevas a acercarte a mí, ¿entendiste? –Lo último lo dijo casi a los gritos, mientras el hombre abría un solo ojo por el dolor que lo atravesaba por completo- Curaré tus heridas, y en cuanto puedas mantenerte en pie desaparecerás de esta casa.

El hombre resopló un poco y pronto quedó inconsciente por el esfuerzo, la fiebre volvía a adueñarse de su cuerpo. Eren suspiró agitado, apenas lo vio así volvió a atarlo, definitivamente no se podía confiar en alguien tan violento.

—0—

Al otro día se despertó por los gritos del guerrero. Se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, cuando llegó al comedor, observó que varias vendas estaban empapadas en sangre debido al esfuerzo que había hecho tratando de liberarse de las cuerdas.

—Chico –dijo con esfuerzo- desátame…

—¿Para qué?

—Necesito orinar.

—¿Cómo sé que no intentarás golpearme? –preguntó el joven con desconfianza.

—No lo haré, realmente necesito ir, me urge –dijo removiéndose molesto, aún estaba débil, pero se notaba que estaba recobrando poco a poco su fuerza.

Eren dudó un poco, lo cual inquietó al guerrero, se notaba que no era una persona muy paciente que digamos.

—¿Qué mierda esperas, idiota? –Dijo con brusquedad- ¿O prefieres agarrar mi miembro y hacerlo por mí?

Eren no pudo evitar el impulso que le recorrió el brazo con rapidez y le bajó una cachetada que lo dejó aturdido. Inmediatamente se llevó la mano al pecho, antes se había defendido de cuatreros y ladrones, pero jamás le había dado tanta bronca una frase. El guerrero le devolvió una mirada llena de odio.

—Es-escúchame, infeliz –le dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice- Esta es mi casa y vas a respetarme. ¡Ahora, te la aguantas! No soy tu sirviente. Y más vale que te calmes o no te desataré nunca –amenazó decidido. Esperaba que el guerrero la bañara de insultos de toda clase, pero en vez de eso se quedó mirando la pared con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Eren fue a la cocina y tranquilamente preparó el desayuno, puso más leña en el hogar y encima, colgando, una tetera con agua. Una vez que dispuso todos los enceres en la mesa del comedor se acercó al guerrero.

—Desátame, debo ir al baño, no es broma –su voz se notaba mucho más calmada, Eren guardó cuidadosamente un cuchillo de la mesa en su pantalón y se acercó. Lo desató estando atento a cada movimiento. Una vez libre se sentó en la cama con muchísimo esfuerzo, quiso ponerse de pie y Eren se acercó para ayudarlo.

—Puedo solo –fue todo lo que dijo. Pero apenas estuvo erguido se desplomó como castillo de naipes. Eren apenas alcanzó a agarrarlo de un brazo, pero el peso lo derribó a él también. Quedaron los dos tendidos y adoloridos en el suelo.

—¡Hombre terco! –se quejó Eren. Luego volvió a la rutina de pasar su brazo por sus hombros- Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte.

El guerrero se agarraba la cabeza con dolor, al estar parado debía cerrar los ojos con fuerza porque los mareos amenazaban con voltearlo de nuevo. Además la falta de alcohol hacía que transpirara frío, hubiera dado hasta la última gota de su sangre por un barril de deliciosa cerveza. La abstinencia estaba haciendo estragos en él. Apenas salieron afuera el aire frío y la luz, golpearon los sentidos con fuerza, tembló un poco y Eren lo agarró evitando que se diera un nuevo porrazo, menos mal que no pasó nada de eso, pudo conservar la estabilidad. Una vez que pudo usar el baño, cayó nuevamente rendido en la cama.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? –pregunto el joven mientras veía como se tomaba la misma con ambas manos. Fue hasta las ventanas y las cerró un poco para que la luz no lo molestara tanto.

—Es agradable… el olor a rosas –comentó el guerrero mientras se dormía de nuevo. El ramo de pimpollos que había puesto en el florero ya había madurado, y las flores, si bien se estaban marchitando, despedían ese olor dulce y delicado.

Eren visitó el pueblo vecino, no quería habladurías sobre él, así que fue exclusivamente a comprar ropa para el hombre, de manera que llevo un par de talles que le parecieron acordes por las dudas, luego compró una navaja y jabón para afeitar. Una vez que se aprovisionó de lo que creyó conveniente, volvió a la casa.

Vio con agrado que tanto el jugo de naranjas como la comida que le había dejado en la mesita habían sido aprovechadas por el guerrero. Puso una silla cerca de la cama y dejó la ropa limpia sobre ella, pero no dejó la navaja, ni de chiste le daría algo tan peligroso. De hecho se le ocurrió probar él mismo cómo sería afeitar a alguien. Cerca de la noche el hombre despertó nuevamente. Eren estaba en la sentado frente al hogar leyendo. Se acercó al sentir ruido.

—¿Quieres darte un baño? –Le dijo- te conseguí ropa, no sé si será de tu talla, pero es hora de que te cambies, de paso aprovecharé para cambiar tus sábanas también.

El guerrero se sentó con algo de dificultad, Eren lo ayudó a pararse, desde la última vez que había caído ya no rezongaba cuando Eren intentaba ayudarlo. Lo llevó al cuarto de baño. Lo dejó sentado y puso agua a calentar. Mientras echaba el agua caliente en la tina, sintió la mirada del guerrero recorrer su cuerpo. No había una pizca de vergüenza en él, ni para comer como un animal, ni para mirarlo como un pedazo de carne. Lo ponía incómodo, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a ese engendro? Era como tener un perro, que respondía a sus necesidades básicas. Quiso romper el silencio para no hacer más incómoda la tarea.

—¿Tienes nombre? –preguntó con algo de timidez el muchacho.

—Levi –dijo el guerrero.

Una vez que llenó la tina, lo instó a que se sacara la ropa, y que se dejara los interiores, pero no tenía. De manera que dejó una silla cerca de la tina para que se ayudara para entrar. Luego se retiró del cuarto dejándolo solo.

El agua caliente acarició sus músculos adoloridos y dejó ir un gemido de satisfacción. Todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza y no podía mantenerse en pie por sí mismo. Realmente el daño había sido grande. Se concentró en el agua, pocas veces tenía el gusto de tomar un baño como esos. Era un verdadero placer. Frotó el jabón en su cuerpo, él siempre prefería estar limpio, pero a veces en las batallas no se podía, o si no encontraban lugares cercanos a ríos o lagos, y debía reconocer que el aroma del jabón era bueno, lo había extrañado. Una vez limpio, reposó la cabeza en la tina y cerró los ojos. Su condición era como estar borracho todo el tiempo, no tenía completo dominio de sus movimientos y le molestaba sentirse tan débil. Por otra parte le intrigaba el chico, ¿por qué lo ayudaba? Y no sólo eso, se preocupaba en conseguirle ropa, alimentarlo, fijarse que estuviera abrigado, limpio y cómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran de esa manera. De hecho podía acostumbrarse, sonrió ante el pensamiento. Él que siempre se burlaba de los aldeanos y sus esposas, él que siempre se reía del concepto de familia. Ahora podía entender, algo, a los hombres comunes. Era agradable que alguien te cuidara, que te cocinara y se preocupara. Los últimos 25 años él siempre había sido autosuficiente, sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera Nanaba era tan cuidadosa con él, a pesar de que le pagaba bastante bien por sus "servicios". Se estremeció al recordarlos, el joven que lo cuidaba olía bien, tenía manos delicadas, unas facciones lindas y agradables, siempre cuidadoso cuando le cambiaba las vendas. Seguramente era suave en la cama. Se preguntaba que otras partes de su cuerpo tendrían pecas. Ya lo descubriría, una vez que se repusiera del todo.

A Levi le daba por igual tener un hombre o una mujer en la cama. Había estado con ambos, aunque últimamente prefería las compañías femeninas.

Cuando el agua se enfrió, salió de la tina con gran esfuerzo, se sentó en la silla y como pudo trató de secarse. Demoró un buen rato en ponerse la ropa interior y los pantalones nuevos, le quedaban algo holgados. Quiso ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible. Pronto sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Levi, ¿estás vestido? –dijo con suavidad Eren. El guerrero se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en los labios del muchacho. Ni siquiera Nanaba lo llamaba por su nombre, siempre era "semental, guapo o cariño". Masculló un sí, entonces Eren entró. Traía una toalla en el hombro y una bandeja con algunos elementos, pidió las explicaciones del caso y una vez que dejó bastante espuma en su cara se dispuso a afeitarlo, le temblaba algo la mano, sin embargo lo hizo bastante bien, uno que otro cortesito pequeño, que para Levi eran menos que picaduras de mosquito, acostumbrado al dolor como estaba. Después lo ayudó a llegar a la cama. Todo el trajín lo tenía agotado. La cama ahora olía bien, las sábanas estaba limpias y frescas. Se sentó para que Eren le colocara las nuevas vendas, las heridas le ardían, el joven se dio cuenta, finalmente preparó un empasto en un cuenco y delicadamente lo puso sobre las mismas para ayudarlo con los dolores, al menos ya no sangraban. Pronto sintió que un gran alivio le sobrevenía al delincuente. Cuando terminó de colocarle las vendas, le acercó una bandeja con la comida humeante. Levi se detuvo a mirar la comida unos instantes.

—¿Todo está bien? –preguntó el joven.

—¿Por qué haces esto? –dijo finalmente Levi.

—Es mi trabajo, es lo que hago, ayudar a los heridos –dijo Eren, escondiendo la mirada en su castaño flequillo. Levi volvió su atención a la comida y terminó devorando todo como siempre. Eren ya casi se acostumbraba a esa forma grosera de atragantarse que tenía. Cerró todo el espectáculo con un bonito eructo.

—Eso es asqueroso ¿por qué lo haces? –espetó molesto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eructar como un cerdo.

—Es una buena costumbre, significa que la comida ha sido buena –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No hablas en serio –dijo el de ojos verdes sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Hace unos años estuvimos en Arabia, los jeques de allí comían con los dedos y debías eructar luego de las comidas, sino era un deshonor para ellos. En cambio sí lo hacías significaba que apreciabas su comida y que te encontrabas agradecido de ella.

—No estamos en Arabia –dijo el joven abriendo un libro, mientras metía las narices entre sus hojas y trataba de concentrarse en leer. Levi miró el techo unos minutos y finalmente lo venció la curiosidad.

—¿Vives solo aquí?

— Sí.

—¿No piensas en casarte?

—No tengo interés en eso –Levi se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta, justo lo que esperaba oír, ahora sí podría acostarse con el muchacho, de hecho seguramente necesitaba un poco de acción a juzgar por lo serio y amargado.

—¿Qué lees? –dijo al ver cuánta atención le prestaba a ese insignificante librito que tenía en las manos.

—Se llama "Viaje al centro de la tierra".

—¿Es interesante? –dijo mientras bostezaba.

—Si… ¿Quieres… quieres que te lea un poco? –preguntó algo avergonzado Eren, no sabía por qué, ese hombre le producía esa incomodidad, y tampoco sabía porque le ofrecía leerle, aunque de todas maneras extrañaba leerle a alguien, después de Abuela su vida era un poco solitaria, algo de interacción le vendría bien.

—Como quieras –contestó Levi. Eren giró la silla hacia él y comenzó la lectura. Al principio era muy molesto, Levi lo interrumpía a cada rato preguntándole qué era tal o cual cosa. Realmente el hombre tenía poca cultura. ¿Qué significa crepúsculo, que significa sofisticado, que significa intrínseco? Y la lista era larga. De todas maneras Eren era paciente y le explicaba cada cosa. Luego de un rato sintió que dejaba de preguntarle, estaba profundamente dormido.

Eren cerró el libro y se fue a dormir imitando al hombre, no sin echar cerrojo a la puerta de su habitación. Tal vez se estaban llevando mejor y él debería estar agradecido, pero no podía atarlo como un animal, aunque tampoco correría el riesgo de quedarse indefenso. Apoyó la cabeza en su almohada y se dejó arrastrar al país de los sueños.

Al otro día se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en su cama, como era habitual, salió afuera, estaba sentado en el pasto mirando el cielo aclararse poco a poco. Suspiró con tranquilidad, por el reguero de cosas en el piso se notaba que se había arrastrado hasta allí. Se acercó con cautela.

—Buenos días Levi, ¿te traigo el desayuno aquí?

Lo miró de soslayo, no era precisamente una persona de tener modales como el saludar.

—Me caí de la cama y aproveché para ir al baño, lamento haber ensuciado con verde los pantalones que compraste, luego me pareció bien quedarme aquí, necesito algo de aire.

—Bien, te traeré la comida –el joven entró a la cabaña y mientras preparaba todo, miró por el ventanal a su invitado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar de la brisa matutina. Se lo veía pacífico, cualquiera diría que era un hombre común y corriente. Tenía el cabello algo largo, un poco por debajo de los hombros, negro y brillante, aunque debajo estaba completamente rapado, era cuando menos un peinado curioso, su nariz era recta, algo respingada y cejas muy finas. Realmente era muy atractivo. Eren se sonrojo, se había pescado de nuevo teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos.

Le acercó la bandeja.

—Iré al pueblo, demoraré ya que debo atender varios enfermos. ¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar o prefieres quedarte aquí?

—Preferiría entrar, pero luego del desayuno ¿o es que debes irte ahora mismo?

—No aún.

Aprovechó para dejarle fruta, fiambre, agua y pan sobre la mesa, también le dejó el libro de Verne por si se aburría y quería ojearlo un poco. Sacó las flores marchitas del florero, ya buscaría otras nuevas, Levi tenía razón, perfumaban muy bien la casa. De repente se dio cuenta de que todas sus actividades giraban en torno a él. Tal vez estaba demasiado sobre protector.

Una vez que terminó el desayuno lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, se notaba que aún perdía estabilidad. Levi seguía cerrando los ojos, los mareos no eran tan fuertes como antes pero aún no podía caminar por sí sólo. No pudo evitar notar lo hermoso que era el joven que lo ayudaba, estaba algo flacucho para su gusto, pero nada que un poco de comida no arreglara. Esta apreciación era síntoma de que ya se estaba recuperando, pero decidió abordar el tema por la noche. Eren se fue a bordo de Ringo. Debía reponer vendas y algunas cosas en el boticario. Demoró más de lo previsto.

Cuando llegó a casa estaba exhausto. Levi dormía profundamente y lo envidió. Apenas sintió ruido empezó a abrir los ojos.

—Buenas noches, espero que hayas podido descansar… algo –dijo con sarcasmo.

—Te esperaba más temprano –contestó mientras bostezaba, ¿qué lo esperaba? Esa frase hizo que le latiera más rápido el corazón. Se ruborizó y trato de ocultarlo yendo a la cocina, pero Levi notó su turbación. Cuando volvió, le alcanzó un sándwich que él mismo le había preparado con las cosas que dejara por la mañana –toma, debes estar con hambre.

—Gracias –dijo suavemente y dejó la comida encima de la mesada mientras ponía nuevas flores- Pero antes voy a cambiarte esas vendas. Sigue sangrando tu hombro, menos mal que no hirieron ningún órgano vital, podrían haberte dañado un pulmón y habría sido imposible salvarte.

Tomó del bolso las vendas nuevas y el alcohol que había traído del boticario, cortó las viejas, algunas empapadas en sudor y sangre. Lavó las heridas con el alcohol, vio a Levi tensar la mandíbula, pero no emitió quejido alguno. Luego delicadamente le puso las nuevas, mientras él lo perforaba con la mirada. A estas alturas ya había hecho la misma acción muchísimas veces, pero nunca con su gris mirada siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

—¿Te aprieta mucho, o así está bien? –preguntó tratando de esquivar sus ojos.

—Está perfecto –dijo con la voz ronca, hubiera jurado que se estaba haciendo el galán con él. Terminó con todo y limpió el lugar a la vez que ponía agua a hervir para esterilizar los elementos usados. Y por fin pudo sentarse a comer. Realmente estaba hambriento.

—¿Cómo es que un hombre como tú no se ha casado aún?

—No encontré… la persona adecuada todavía… -dijo con nerviosismo.

—Una mujer es una mujer –comentó Levi con resolución- ¿Qué diferencia hay si es más alta o más baja? Si no te decides pronto vas a quedarte solo.

—Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo –le respondió mordazmente.

Levi trataba de entenderlo, y cada vez llegaba siempre a la misma conclusión, le gustaba la vida fácil, seguramente se divertía con las personas que se le cruzaban en el camino sin atarse a nadie, además se notaba que no tenía miedo de ver un hombre desnudo o de cobijar un desconocido. Definitivamente se acostaría con él apenas estuviera repuesto. No le eran indiferentes las miraditas que ese muchacho le dirigía y menos como se ruborizaba con algunas frases, tal vez fuera algo infantil para su gusto, pero eso era más atrayente para él. Esa mirada altanera que le dirigía a veces lo estremecía, nunca un hombre tuvo el coraje para mirarlo de esa manera, excepto… Su mente se quedó en blanco unos segundos… ¡Un momento!... nadie excepto aquel chiquillo de la plantación… cabellera castaña, algunas pecas y de expresivos ojos verdes que… De repente sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis. ¿No podía ser posible o sí? Él no era una persona que fácilmente perdonaba una vida cuando de ganar una batalla se trataba, pero esa noche del pasado, había ido decidido a exterminar al niño, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, su mirada fue tan dura y valiente, que lo hizo flaquear en ese momento. Lo miró de nuevo, podía ver claramente su perfil contra el fuego, el cabello castaño obscuro que llevaba en una coleta corta, los preciosos ojos verdes que brillaban cual esmeraldas con esa mirada que era inolvidable, la piel levemente dorada salpicada de algunas pocas pecas sobre la nariz y esa expresión decidida. Se sintió descompuesto. Pero si fuera él, ¿por qué motivo lo habría ayudado? ¿No estaría más acorde con la historia haberlo matado o entregado a la justicia? ¿Tal vez pensaba entregarlo una vez que se repusiera?

Eren notó que Levi se revolvía incómodo en la cama.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó con timidez.

—Si –dijo de manera cortante y giró dándole la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Ya cenaste?

—Si –fue toda la respuesta, Eren lo dejó solo y se fue ofuscado a su cuarto, después de todas las atenciones que tenía para con él, lo trataba de esa forma. Ojalá se recuperara y desapareciera de su vida de una buena vez, sólo le causaba problemas. Echó cerrojo y se tiró en la cama.

No recordó en qué momento se había dormido, pero empezó a despertarse cerca del amanecer al oír ruidos de caballos, eran varios y estaban cerca de la cabaña, se apresuró a arreglarse un poco y salir para ver de qué se trataba, Levi estaba despertándose también.

Para cuando salió afuera, notó con sorpresa que eran varios soldados del rey, a la cabeza venía el que debía ser el teniente o el jefe del grupo. Un hombre distinguido y alto, de profundos ojos azules, cabellera rubia y armadura brillante, bajó del corcel y se acercó amistosamente.

— Buenos días, mi buen señor –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a la que Eren contestó igualmente- Lamento importunarlo pero estamos buscando a un delincuente que se esconde por la zona.

— Buenos días…

— Erwin, comandante Erwin Smith ¿y su gracia sería…? –preguntó el caballero.

— Er-Eren, comandante. Y lamento no poder ayudarlo, pero no he visto nada raro por los alrededores –dijo tratando de sonar firme.

— Dicen los colindantes que su corcel anduvo vagando por el bosque, un enorme caballo negro, lo que me da la pauta que debe andar por los alrededores. ¿Usted vive con alguien?

— No, vivo solo, pero se defenderme –el caballero sonrió ante esta afirmación.

—De todas maneras, es un peligro que usted esté aquí solo, le recomendaría ir al pueblo unos días, hasta que logremos dar con su paradero. ¿No tiene familiares en el pueblo?

Mientras ésta conversación se daba afuera, Levi escuchaba desde la cabaña, se había arrastrado hasta detrás de la puerta, sus dientes chirriaron de la irritación, sino fuera que venía con todo su séquito de lame botas, él le daría una lección a ese comandante de pacotilla.

—Gracias por preocuparse, comandante, pero le afirmo que para ese delincuente sería más seguro que ustedes lo encontraran antes que yo.

Erwin rió sonoramente, ante el atrevido comentario del muchacho.

—Es usted un joven muy valiente, Eren. De todas maneras no se tome como un juego todo esto. Estaremos rondando los alrededores y haremos campamento cerca de la laguna, por si usted llegara a necesitar de nuestros servicios. Le agradezco su tiempo –decía a la vez que volvía saludar y se retiraba para irse galopando en su corcel.

Eren sentía que se le salía el corazón por la boca, encubrir un delincuente era tan serio como ser uno. Si lo descubrían, estaría camino a la horca. ¿Pero qué le quedaba? Si decía la verdad era seguro que matarían a Levi, y él no podría perdonarse haberle faltado a la última voluntad de su madre. Una vez que él se fuera por sus propios medios podría volver a su vida tranquila y normal de siempre. Su aburrida y plácida vida, sobre todo aburrida.

Volvió arrastrando los pies a la cabaña, apenas entró, vio a Levi sentado en el piso cerca de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó? –Le dijo-, ¿te caíste de nuevo?

—Eran soldados –comentó él, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta del muchacho.

—Si, así es.

—Me estaban buscando –Eren no le respondió-. ¿Por qué no me entregaste?

—Sería como firmar tu sentencia de muerte, no deseo irme de este mundo con las manos manchadas de sangre, eso es todo –respondió con tristeza el joven.

—Ya sé quién eres… Eren –dijo Levi suspirando resignadamente.

.

By Luna de Acero… dolida… (corregido 2)


	3. ¿Puedo confiar en tí?

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, creo que hemos ido más que bien esta semana con los capítulos, aunque tengo que retomar las otras historias. Por el momento les adelanto que se viene el cap final de Drive Me Crazy. Bueno, no volveré a actualizar este fic hasta fines de la semana que viene, creo que los apabullé con tanta actualización, jajaja. Espero lo disfruten y si ven errores, que los tengo siempre, por favor avísenme, si? Lo adoro, y espero sus lindos comentarios!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Nada, un poco de violencia y sangre, eso, jaja, pero nadie se muere... mmm, nadie importante... Bueno enjoy!

.

.

 _ **"Una de las más bellas cualidades de la verdadera amistad,**_

 _ **es entender y ser entendido".**_

 _ **Séneca**_

 _ **.**_

.

Eren frenó en seco al escuchar lo que acaba de decir Levi. ¿Qué él lo conocía? No pudo mirarlo, así que le preguntó dándole la espalda.

—¿De dónde dices conocerme?

—Eres el niño ese, ¿verdad? El de la plantación –dijo Levi con cautela.

Eren no pudo responderle, los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas, no podía evitarlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano esa charla se daría entre ellos, porque quería demostrarle que era mejor que él, que tenía la capacidad de perdonar… pero la ira que empezaba a inundarlo le decía que tal vez no era capaz de hacerlo todavía.

—Tú… tú los mataste –dijo casi en un susurro-, ni siquiera preguntaste nada, ellos estaban dispuestos a darte lo que pidieras, pero no te importó… ¿realmente quieres saber porqué te salvé? –dijo girándose mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus doradas mejillas.

Levi no pudo sostenerle la mirada, recordaba perfectamente esa noche. Miles de veces se preguntó porqué le había perdonado la vida a ese mocoso. Y si se estaría volviendo blando por los años. Pero esto era una bofetada del destino, cada minuto que le había dedicado, cada atención, era una puñalada en el alma. Le costaba respirar.

—Te diré por qué –se dirigió a él acusándolo con la mirada. El hombre tenía los labios pegados-. Mi madre… la mujer inocente a la que atravesaste con tu espada… -por momentos quedaba callado ya que la emoción era tan fuerte, que le producía un nudo en la garganta-, se apiadó de tu mugrosa alma, si es que tienes una, en sus últimos momentos de vida… ¿sabes que me dijo?... "Eren… sin rencores" –su cuerpo temblaba por los espasmos contenidos del llanto, mientras Levi sentía como si su vida se partiera en miles de fragmentos-. Por eso yo te salvé… Levi… en honor a mi madre… a ella le debes tu vida… Tus asquerosos aliados incendiaron todo, incluso el granero… mis hermanos estaban allí, murieron asfixiados… con estas manos –dijo levantándolas en su cara-, estas manos que curaron tus heridas, que te vendaron, que cocinaron para ti… con ellas cavé sus tumbas… Y no estoy arrepentido de haberte ayudado… porque mi madre… mi familia… estarían orgullosos… de mí…

Se giró y lentamente se fue a su cuarto, cerró con llave y se quedó largo rato abrazando la almohada y llorando como hacía años no hacía. Se durmió llorando, extrañando a la familia perdida, soñó con ellos, con sus abrazos cálidos, con sus palabras de aliento, con sus historias entretenidas y olores de pan recién horneado.

Levi estaba devastado, hasta para un hombre como él, frío y acostumbrado a la muerte, la situación lo desestabilizaba. Tal vez porque muy en el fondo estaba aprendiendo a respetar al menudo joven. Se sentía un completo idiota, jamás se había planteado que una persona mereciera vivir si no es que era algo beneficioso para él. Nunca había considerado el valor de la vida. Y estaba perplejo ante lo que Eren le había dicho de su madre. Él por heridas menores había degollado, y la mujer que estando en su lecho de muerte lo perdonaba. Sentía que el iceberg dentro de su pecho se desmoronaba. Era un gusano que no merecía haber sido salvado. Había arruinado la vida de Eren y sin embargo él siempre estuvo hasta en los más mínimos detalles. Se arrastró como lo que se sentía ahora, un gusano, hasta su cama y a duras penas logró estar arriba de nuevo. Se desmoronó como un castillo de arena, ya no discernía correctamente si lo que había sido el centro de su vida hasta ese momento estaba bien. Hubiera sido más justo que él hubiera muerto en esa pelea, o que hubiera sido entregado a los soldados. Sintió agua tibia escurrirse de sus ojos, se limpió las lágrimas con violencia, ahora estaba hecho un completo estúpido, llorando como una niña en apuros. Pero no podía evitarlo, sólo agradecía que el muchacho se hubiera ido, ya era demasiada humillación de por sí.

—0—

Eren despertó cuando estuvo todo oscuro, se dirigió al comedor, el fuego ya se estaba apagando, puso más leña, y pronto se iluminó la habitación. Levi estaba hecho un ovillo en una esquina de la cama, mirando a la pared. A pesar de que sentía que merecía ser torturado hasta la inconsciencia, le mortificó un poco su postura, no podía imaginarse la culpa que debía cargar sobre sus hombros, y se compadeció de él.

Comenzó a cocinar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo haría pan, de repente se le antojaba. Afuera Abuela había hecho construir un horno de barro, que no era demasiado usado por él. Agarró un latón y sacó alguna cenizas del hogar para llevarlas afuera, en poco tiempo ya tenía la estructura con una buena cantidad de fuego adentro. Trajo la masa ya levada y la metió con las paletas que estaban especialmente diseñadas para eso. Se quedó afuera, esperando que se horneara todo. Ringo se acercó y lo golpeó con el hocico con insistencia. Aprovechó para cepillarlo, lo tenía algo descuidado, acarició su cuello y orejas, realmente era un hermoso animal, se abrazó a él, como si pudiera transmitirle el valor que necesitaría para seguir adelante. A lo lejos vio al corcel negro, estaba parado con orgullo, el vapor salía de sus fosas nasales profusamente, lo que le daba un halo de misterio. Se acercó lentamente hacia él. Como si estuviera celoso de las atenciones que le había prodigado a Ringo. Caminó con cautela, su pelo brillaba ante los rayos lunares, agachó la cabeza en sumisión y se dejó acariciar, era mucho más alto que Ringo y en sus patas el pelo era más largo, dando la impresión de que usaba polainas. Era una belleza muy peculiar, estaba tan concentrado en el caballo, que no se dio cuenta de que Levi estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

—Me sorprende –comentó el guerrero sobresaltando al joven y al caballo, que trotando con alegría se acercó a él- Plata Fría es sumamente arisco, de hecho nadie puede tocarlo excepto yo, debes caerle muy bien.

—¿Plata Fría? Pobre animal –comentó, Eren con cinismo.

—¿Cómo estás muchacho? –Dijo Levi sobando su hocico e ignorando el ácido comentario- ¿me extrañaste? ¿Sabes algo de los otros?

Eren aprovechó y fue a revisar los panes, algunos ya estaban listos, los sacó suavemente del fuego y los puso en la bandeja que había traído de la cocina. Pasó por al lado del hombre y entró a la cabaña, un olor a pan casero se colaba por todas las rendijas. Despertando el apetito de ambos.

—Vamos a comer –dijo el de ojos verdes, inaugurando una tregua. El guerrero intentó girarse, su cara denotaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, quiso acercarse a la mesa. Pero cada vez que asentaba la pierna herida sentía que como si le clavaran miles de estacas en la pantorrilla. Cerraba los ojos, conteniendo un quejido, y una vez que el dolor se despejaba un poco, trataba de dar otro paso, finalmente sintió que el joven se acercaba y colocaba su brazo por sobre sus hombros.

—Deja que te ayude, eres más lento que una tortuga, si sigues así comeremos al amanecer.

Lo acercó hasta la mesa, donde atinó a sentarse. Aún transpiraba por el esfuerzo, realmente le estaba costando recuperarse más de lo que había imaginado, apenas una distancia de pasos lo dejaba extenuado. Eren cortó en rodajas el pan recién hecho y se lo acercó con un pedazo fresco de queso. Luego le llenó un vaso con licor de mandarinas. Levi levantó una ceja confundido.

—Lo de los medicamentos no era cierto, no es mucho pero es todo lo que pude conseguir.

Levi se empinó el trago de una sola vez antes de decir agua va, la bebida le quemó la garganta e hizo que se mareara nuevamente.

—Tranquilo bandido, ¿cómo puedes beber así? –lo regañó Eren sorprendido por el acto.

—Necesitaba algo como esto. ¿Dónde hay más?

—Ni sueñes que te daré más bebida, no quiero que te emborraches en mi casa.

—Necesito más que una botella para que eso pase –dijo con tranquilidad. Comió con lentitud, lo que le pareció raro al muchacho, al menos trataba de mantener la bocota cerrada y eso ya era mucho, considerando los modales que no tenía.

—Pues confórmate, no te daré más hasta mañana.

El guerrero fijó la vista en las rosas de la mesa.

—No sabía que a gente como tú, le agradaran las flores –comentó Eren suspicazmente.

—A mi madre le gustaban las rosas –contestó Levi tocando los pétalos de una.

Eren lo miró de soslayo, hasta una escoria como él debería tener una madre ¿cierto?

—¿Ella murió? –preguntó cuidadosamente.

—No lo sé –dijo con desdén el hombre.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Nos abandonó cuando tenía siete. Nunca más supimos de su paradero.

Eren se estremeció, ¿cómo era posible que una madre abandonara a sus hijos?

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—Tenía… dos… un varón que era menor que yo y una mujer mayor. Ambos murieron, a mi hermana la mató mi padre, y a mi pequeño hermano la fiebre escarlatina.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo que su padre había matado a su hermana? No pudo tragar de la impresión, sentía que se le iba el apetito. Sin embargo el guerrero hablaba como si contara como hacer un guiso.

—¿Tú… padre?

—Ah, sí, un hombre detestable. De todas maneras no volverá a lastimar a nadie, me encargué de eso muy bien. El quería un hijo varón cuando nació mi hermana, de manera que la odiaba, en realidad nos odiaba a todos, vivía golpeándola, hasta que cierta vez la golpeó demás, agonizó un par de días y murió. Luego de eso mi madre se fue de la casa –contaba mientras metía un pedazo de queso a la boca-. Al poco tiempo mi hermano se enfermó, no quiso darme las monedas que se requerían para comprar sus medicamentos, nos dejó encerrados en la casa, rompí la ventana de mi cuarto y me escapaba hasta la casa del vecino, robaba frutas y verduras de su huerta y con eso lo alimentaba, lamentablemente no fue suficiente, murió al no resistir las altas fiebres que lo aquejaban. Desee en ese momento enfermarme también, pero siempre he tenido buena salud. Luego aguanté tres años más, junto a mi padre, hasta que pude librarme de él.

Cuando Levi miró a Eren, estaba conteniéndose las lágrimas, lo que le sorprendió un poco. No le gustaba que la gente sintiera lástima de él, y sinceramente tampoco le gustaba verlo llorar.

—No sientas pena por esa vieja historia –dijo cortantemente-. Me fui del pueblo en un barco, tenía diez años, tuve que aprender a defenderme desde pequeño, a veces las necesidades de un hombre solo en un barco son peligrosas. Me tenían de fregón de la noche a la mañana, pero aprendí a manejar puñales y espadas con gran destreza. Debía dormir con un ojo abierto. Pero además de manejar armas aprendí mucho sobre navegación, puedo interpretarte cualquier mapa, y me conozco todas las constelaciones y sus historias. Cuando me cansé de esa vida, volví a tierra firme, para entonces ya era un hombre crecido. Lástima que al poco tiempo fuimos prisioneros de guerra, nos marcaron como ganado y tuvimos que servir a un señor feudal un buen tiempo. Ahí conocí a la mayoría de mis hombres.

Levi no tenía idea que lo llevaba a contarle todas esas cosas al joven que tenía delante, jamás había repasado su historia tan concienzudamente, pero necesitaba hacerlo, que él supiera su historia también, tal vez entonces estarían más parejos.

—¿Y qué pasó? –dijo Eren sumamente interesado, ya que el guerrero hizo una pausa.

—Convencí a la mayoría de los hombres de hacer un motín. Tuvimos éxito, saqueamos el castillo de este señor feudal, nos apropiamos de armas más potentes y de armaduras. Ahí me llevé a Plata Fría, endemoniado caballo, me tiró al suelo cientos de veces antes de dejarse domar, finalmente y a punta de fusta dejó su temperamento rebelde, sin embargo jamás dejó que nadie se acercara sin arrancarle la piel a dentelladas al menos. Por eso me sorprendió que se dejase tratar por ti, es una rareza. Oye, ¿ese olor no es a quemado? –dijo olfateando el aire.

—¡El pan! –gritó Eren, levantándose de un salto y yendo al horno, pero ya era tarde, los tres pancitos estaban carbonizados, tan concentrado estaba en la historia que se había olvidado por completo de estos. Volvió resoplando a la mesa.

—¡Vaya! Se quemaron, en fin… Ahora volviendo al tema de… Plata Fría… No parece tan malo… tal vez sea porque le curé de las heridas producidas por las flechas, o porque le di alfalfa, Ringo adora comerla.

—¿Ringo? ¿Tu caballo? ¿Y te mofas del nombre del mío? –dijo burlonamente, mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan.

—Ese nombre se lo puso mi padre –contestó Eren, con lo que volvió el ambiente tenso a la mesa. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a relajarse y trató de entablar charla de nuevo, de todas maneras estaba interesado en la historia del hombre.

—No hubiera adivinado que estuviste tantos años en un barco, no posees tatuajes.

—¿Miraste todo mi cuerpo? –Contestó Levi socarronamente, el joven se ruborizó ante el comentario-. No, no tengo, no gusto de escribirme el cuerpo. Los únicos tatuajes son mis cicatrices –dijo con mucho orgullo.

—¿Y de qué son esas marcas redondas en tus brazos? –soltó Eren con curiosidad. Levi, hizo una pausa para tomar agua antes de responder, evidentemente le molestaban.

—Éstas las hizo mi padre, le gustaba apagar sus cigarros aquí –dijo tocándoselas-, teníamos pocos ceniceros en casa –trató de poner una cuota de humor, mientras Eren lo miraba con horror-. No pongas esa cara, no es para tanto. Peor quedo él… -iba a agregar "cuando clavé el hacha en su cabeza", pero supuso que con lo pálido que estaba el muchacho a lo mejor se desmayaba, y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie él mismo, menos podría atender a otro. De modo que sólo suspiró y se llamó al silencio. Compartir todas esas cosas con él lo hacían sentirse mejor.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Eren lo ayudó a llegar a la cama.

—Oye –le dijo bajando la mirada-. Yo lamento que… -no sabía por dónde empezar, jamás había necesitado pedirle perdón a nadie, pero una fuerza invisible lo empujaba a hacerlo con él. Supuso que era por el honor, ya que le había salvado la vida.

—No digas más –lo cortó el joven, en seco-. Trata de descansar, estás muy débil aún, mañana cambiaré tus vendas. Toma este jarabe, es amargo, pero te ayudará con el dolor -dijo dejándole un frasco sobre la mesa. Luego miró el libro a un costado-. ¿Terminaste de leerlo? –preguntó señalándolo. Levi se revolvió molesto en la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No, prefiero que tú lo leas. Hay palabras que no entiendo.

Eren reflexionó un momento, con lo cruel que había sido el padre de Levi era obvio que no lo había mandado a estudiar o educado de alguna manera. Entonces entendió, ¡él no sabía leer! Se sintió mal otra vez, ese hombre jamás había escuchado una poesía, una oda, una oración, jamás había leído una carta, o las noticias. Eso le pareció sumamente triste.

—Pues aún no es muy tarde, ¿quisieras que te leyera un poco? –dijo algo nervioso.

—Pues estoy intrigado sobre lo que le pasó a la nave dentro de la tierra.

—Muy bien, eso lo resolveremos en unos momentos.

Con la siesta de la tarde Eren tenía bastantes energías, de modo que leyó y leyó hasta terminar el libro. Para entonces Levi estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

—Ese tipo tiene mucha imaginación –dijo por fin.

—Sin embargo debes admitir que es una lectura entretenida, no sabes con lo que va a salir.

—Es verdad.

—Bien, ahora si se hizo tarde, hasta mañana –dijo Eren levantándose de la silla y bostezando mientras se cubría la boca.

—Hasta mañana, Eren –saludó por primera vez Levi, el joven se fue con una sonrisa a su cuarto, después de todo hasta un ignorante podía aprender a ser mejor persona. Incluso Levi apreciaba el arte, lo que sucedía era que nunca tuvo la posibilidad de conocer algo diferente. Su vida fue muy dura. Eso no justificaba los asesinatos, ni las sanguinarias obras de los "Alma Negra", pero algo lo empujaba a mostrarle que en el mundo había más cosas además del alcohol y las luchas.

Al otro día, Eren le preparó un baño y lo dejó en la tina mientras iba de nuevo al pueblo vecino, llegó donde el carpintero y le pidió que le hiciera un par de muletas, al menos con eso le daría algo de autonomía al hombre. Finalmente regresó ya cerca de la tarde. Levi estaba aseado y afeitado, sentado afuera con el corcel alrededor suyo, el cual lo olisqueaba y lo empujaba con el hocico cual perro faldero. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa ante la escena.

—Te traje esto –dijo Eren mientras le alcanzaba las muletas.

—Por fin te librarás de mí, aunque no me molestaba tu ayuda, ya me estaba acostumbrando a tu aroma –dijo con un dejo de seducción en la voz. Sin embargo no pudo ponerse en pie tan fácil. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para usarlas, se dijo Eren.

—Parece que no me libraré tan fácil, vamos te ayudaré –dijo sonriendo. A Levi le pareció encantador, y esas pecas sobre su nariz… besaría todas las pecas de su cuerpo apenas tuviera oportunidad.

Pronto se volvió una costumbre, leerle por la noches. De día él intentaba infructuosamente al principio, manejar las muletas, pero con insistencia a los días podía ir y venir del patio sin tener que arrastrarse. Aún dolía la herida de su pecho, pero ya no era nada comparado con un principio. Levi se preguntaba que había sido de sus hombres en todo ese tiempo, y si ya lo estarían buscando o si habían sido apresados, aunque sabía que la mayoría se habría refugiado en las montañas. Debería chequearlas una vez que estuviera listo. Por el momento no le molestaba quedarse en la cabaña, aunque empezaba a sentirse un inútil. Quería retribuirle a Eren sus atenciones, más no sabía cómo. Cierta noche luego de cenar, le dijo que fueran al patio.

—Quiero mostrarte algo –le habló con intriga- es hora de que yo te cuente un par de historias a ti.

Eren lo siguió con unas mantas, se sentaron en la hierba fresca del reciente rocío nocturno y Levi comenzó a enseñarle las constelaciones y sus nombres. El joven estaba fascinado, después de todo no era un bruto completamente, hablaba de las estrellas con tal solemnidad que a Eren se le erizaban los bellos de los brazos al escucharlo. Por un momento se sintió como cuando era pequeño y su papá le contaba las historias en la galería de su casa. Suspiró con nostalgia al recordarlo.

— Aquellas que ves allí –le dijo mientras se las señalaba con el dedo índice-, ese grupo cerca de las estrellas ésas que parecen triángulos –Eren agudizó la vista, algo alcanzaba a notar, pero para unos ojos que no estaban entrenados en el manto celeste era difícil reconocerlas-. Esa es la constelación de Andrómeda, ella era una princesa, una muchacha muy bella según decían, hija del rey Cefeo y de la reina Casiopea. Cuenta la leyenda que Casiopea alardeaba demasiado de la belleza de su hija, al punto de compararla con las Nereidas. Las Nereidas eran hijas del Dios Poseidón, Dios de los mares. Las hijas de este dios, se enfurecieron con la reina y exigieron a su padre que castigara al reino. De modo que el dios, mandó a un monstruo a destruir las costas del país, el monstruo era Cetus, un bicho bastante desagradable y enorme. Desesperados consultaron al oráculo para que les dijera como liberarse de la bestia, les contestaron que la única forma sería sacrificando a su bella hija, deberían atarla a una roca en el acantilado y ofrecérsela a Cetus. Afortunadamente llegó Perseo, quien se enamoró de Andrómeda, les pidió su mano a los reyes a cambio de librarlos del monstruo a lo que accedieron gustosos. Perseo, que era un valiente guerrero, consiguió matar a la Medusa, otro ser despreciable, se decía que una sola mirada podía convertir a cualquiera en piedra. Una vez que la venció le cortó la cabeza y se la mostró a la bestia quien quedó petrificado de inmediato.

Levi hizo una pausa y Eren inmediatamente preguntó, ansioso como era.

—¿Y finalmente pudieron casarse?

—Sí, pero no fue fácil, porque la reina ya había prometido la mano de Andrómeda antes, a un tal Agenor, de modo que Perseo tuvo que luchar con él y con sus soldados, claro que ya le había agarrado el gusto a petrificar la gente , usó de nuevo la cabeza de medusa. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo –reflexionó el hombre.

—¿Pero y se casaron?

—Si, si, se casaron y tuvieron hijos, y comieron perdices, ja, ja, ja. Te gustan los finales felices ¿cierto?

—Sólo digamos que los prefiero… -se hizo un breve silencio mientras ambos seguían mirando el cielo-. Anda, cuéntame más.

—Pues, no sé, son muchas historias, ¿sobre cuál quieres saber?

—Mmm… pues… a ver… ¿Qué tal sobre ese grupito de allá? Los que están cerca de la copa del árbol alto.

—Esa tiene varios nombres… Nosotros le decíamos El Carro, no tiene gran historia, salvo los que la llaman Osa Mayor, dicen que antes fue una doncella, Calisto. Esa mujer había seducido a Zeus, Dios de los dioses, el jefe supremo, por lo que Artemisa, que era otra diosa de la naturaleza, se enojó mucho y la convirtió en Osa. ¿Gracioso, no? –dijo sonriendo.

Eren, se quedó obnubilado unos segundos, hasta el momento no lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, lo había escuchado burlándose de él, pero nunca sonriendo. Debía admitir que era una sonrisa hermosa, agradecía a la oscuridad de la noche porque si no Levi se hubiera dado cuenta de su cara de borrego borracho.

—Mira allá, por ejemplo –dijo señalando un punto desconocido para él en el cielo-, cerca de Pegaso, mmm, en la esquina inferior de este lado de la luna –Eren se esforzaba pero no conseguía ver bien, Levi le agarró la cabeza y la acerco a la suya mientras volvía a señalar, la cercanía hizo que al muchacho le latiera el corazón con fuerza-. Fíjate bien, ahí, Ese grupo se llama Lira, es en honor a la que tocaba Orfeo, dicen que su música era tan hermosa que los animales se detenían para oírlo tocar, cuentan también que gracias a ese maravilloso instrumento, los salvó del ataque de las sirenas, gracias a su música evitó que los marineros escucharan a esos seres.

Eren no podía prestar atención a lo que contaba Levi, estaba muy ocupado mirando sus facciones de cerca. Cuando él le devolvió la mirada levantando una ceja recién se le dio por hablar para no quedar en evidencia, aunque era un poco tarde.

—¡Ooh, si, si, las sirenas! –Pudo decir una vez que finalmente recordó las últimas palabras-. ¿Existen?, es decir ¿viste alguna vez una?

—No, son leyendas, en los diez años que estuve en alta mar vi cosas raras, pero nunca una sirena.

—¿Cosas raras?

—Si, como la aurora boreal.

Eren puso cara de no entender.

—Es una cosa muy extraña, te diría que casi mágica, cuando te estás acercando al polo norte, por las noches y antes de que amanezca empiezan a correr colores de todo tipo sobre el cielo, son como cintas gigantes de colores… como el arcoíris, excepto que corren de esta manera como si fueran serpientes… -comentó mientras movía la mano imitando el movimiento.

—¡Por Dios! Y eso… esas cintas… ¿son peligrosas?

—No, para nada, son extrañas, pero se mantienen en el cielo, están altas, no sé para qué existen la verdad. Teníamos un compañero en cubierta, le decíamos Monkey… es decir… Mono, él se asustaba tanto con ese espectáculo, gritaba y se escondía, decía que eran almas perdidas…

—Oye… -dijo Eren aprovechando el haber escuchado al hombre pronunciar esa palabra que sonaba diferente-, ¿tú sabes otro idioma, cierto? Es que cuando estabas inconsciente, tuviste fiebre y te escuché hablar en otra lengua…

—Si… es inglés, mi lengua natal –dijo Levi con algo de nostalgia-. Tal vez no tuve una gran familia, pero recuerdo muy bien los paisajes de mi pueblo, suaves colinas llenas de hermosísimo pasto verde, me levantaba muy temprano y junto a mi hermano nos revolcábamos cuesta abajo, jamás reí tanto en mi vida…

—¿Cómo se dice Plata Fría en inglés? –dijo Eren cambiando de tema, al ver que el semblante del hombre cambiaba.

—Cold Silver –comentó Levi.

—Siempre quise aprender un idioma diferente.

—¿Para hablar con quién? Vives solo y no te casaste aún.

—Sólo por aprender… Es bueno estar preparado, nunca sabes cuándo necesitas esos conocimientos para salir de apuros…

—Puedo enseñarte algunas frases…

—¿De verdad? –dijo Eren con emoción, cualquier cosa que implicara la palabra nuevo y aprender era una gran diversión para él.

—Claro, es muy fácil… podemos comenzar con palabras simples… como por ejemplo, mmm, río, river…

—River… ¿y cómo se dice caballo?

—Horse…

—¿Y si quisiera saludar?, es decir, ¿buenos días por ejemplo?

—Good morning…

—Parece simple, pero debería escribir las palabras para no olvidarlas…

—You are a beautiful young man, I wish to have you.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Cuando aprendas mi idioma lo sabrás…

—No es justo, no seas malo, anda, dime –rogaba Eren, mientras Levi reía con gusto de cómo arrugaba la nariz pedigueñando.

—No, deberás aprender…

Eren bufó y giró su cabeza con molestia. Luego pensó un poco y con algo de miedo le dijo:

—Yo… también podría enseñarte… -luego rápidamente puso sus manos al frente moviéndolas de un lado a otro–. Bueno, si tu quisieras claro, es decir, no sería obligatorio, y bueno es que se me ocurrió y…y…

—¿Qué quieres enseñarme? –preguntó Levi levantando una ceja.

—Eeeh, no, nada, en realidad, fue una mala idea y…

—Ya, no des vueltas, dímelo…

—A… a… leer… -dijo tan bajito que por un momento pensó que Levi no la escucharía. El hombre pensó un poco moviendo de un lado a otro su pierna sana y finalmente respondió:

—Siempre quise aprender… -dijo con simpleza – pero no quisiera molestarte, tú estás ocupado con los enfermos ésos y las parturientas…

—No te preocupes, puedo enseñarte luego del desayuno y después de la cena…

—Bien, pero debo advertirte que soy muy duro para esas cosas de los libros.

—Lo tomaré como un desafío –dijo Eren con determinación.

Levi sonrió de nuevo. Estaba a gusto con su compañía, por primera vez en su vida empezaba a disfrutar de otra persona para conversar, para compartir cosas y no solamente para revolcarse un rato o embriagarse. Tal vez fuera por la culpa, se dijo, lo que ensombreció un poco su mirada, pero la culpa no lograría hacerlo tener ganas de estar cerca de alguien, ¿o sí? Eren, era inteligente, agradable, inocente, hermoso… cualidades de las que él carecía por completo, al menos eso creía. Era una criatura hecha por los mismísimos ángeles. Bien sabía Levi que podría haberse ido al otro día, no estaba completamente repuesto pero podría hacerlo junto a sus camaradas, como tantas veces antes, sin embargo de sólo pensar que se despertaría y no lo vería cerca, se angustiaba. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, se reprendió mentalmente. Nunca necesitó de nadie, ni de su madre, mucho menos de su padre, ni siquiera de Farlan que era su más fiel guerrero, si lo perdía en una batalla seguiría adelante como si nada. Pero ese temperamental joven… de pecas y ojos expresivos… En su pobre cabeza consideró que tal vez eran las ganas de acostarse con él, sí, definitivamente era eso, una vez que consumara sus deseos, el interés desaparecería por completo, así era siempre.

Entraron a la cabaña, Levi aún no dominaba del todo las muletas, de manera que Eren lo ayudaba la mayoría de las veces, el muchacho sentía que sus brazos iban adquiriendo fuerza, estaba seguro que si se esforzaba sólo un poquito más ya podría manejarse sólo, pero no tenía ganas de perder la oportunidad de tener cerca del muchacho. Cada uno se acostó y pronto estuvieron durmiendo.

Eren amaneció temprano y emocionado, buscó papel limpio, lápiz negro, un par de libros y dispuso todo en la mesa, Levi ya se estaba aseando. Aprovechó para servir el desayuno. Pronto estuvieron empezando las primeras lecciones, Levi era bastante hábil con el lápiz, le contó que él se encargaba muchas veces de confeccionar los cálculos, no era bueno dibujando letras pero si números. Eren le dio unos cuantos ejercicios para que aflojara la mano, el guerrero renegaba cada dos por tres y varias veces por su temperamento explosivo terminaba rompiendo las hojas.

—¡Tranquilízate, Levi! –Lo regañaba Eren-. No puedes romper las cosas, debes seguir practicando, no aprenderás de un día para el otro.

—¿Para qué lo necesito de todas maneras? –decía frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos como todo un caprichoso.

—¡Oh, vamos! Si haces los ejercicios de vuelta te haré una rica mermelada de grosellas –dijo con dulzura el muchacho, ese era su punto débil, Eren había descubierto que Levi tenía adoración por aquel dulce.

Suspiró sonoramente y volvió a concentrarse en el papel. El joven lo miraba con alegría, se veía tan concentrado en lo suyo, con esos divinos labios apretados. De golpe se ruborizó, estaba deseando saber cómo se sentía besar… besar a Levi, se estremeció sintiendo que se le erizaba la piel. El guerrero levantó la vista y vio su perturbación, lo cual lo dejó maravillado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus puños apretando el mantel y sus ojos esquivando su mirada. ¡Él también lo deseaba!

—Iré a preparar la comida –dijo rápidamente mientras desaparecía de su campo visual. Caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina, sintiendo que el corazón saltaba agitadamente en su pecho. Seguramente estaba volviéndose loco, él era un hombre, no podía gustarle otro hombre, eso era pecado ¿no?

El guerrero sonrió complacido, sería mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, al final el joven también quería acostarse con él. Eso era perfecto. Él le demostraría que sería el mejor hombre que conociera en la cama. Por el momento terminaría los estúpidos ejercicios para dejarlo contento. Ya pronto estaría suficientemente fuerte para resistir un asalto completo en sus brazos.

El sol empezaba a brillar con fuerza en el bosque, la primavera había llegado, incluso se prendía el hogar sólo por las noches, labor de la que se encargaba Levi. En las últimas dos semanas ya manejaba más que bien las muletas. Incluso empezó a cortar pequeños troncos, atendía un poco la huerta y había reparado un par de goteras del techo. Eren estaba a gusto con los trabajos de Levi, se daba cuenta que era bastante útil tenerlo en la casa, a veces la fuerza bruta era bastante beneficiosa. Por su parte Levi se esforzaba, aún las letras le salían espantosas, pero al menos ya había un par de palabras que podía leer más o menos bien. No había gran cosa para hacer en el día así que aprovechaba para practicar y estudiar, le gustaba que Eren lo recompensara cocinándole platillos especiales.

Cierta vez que Eren había ido al pueblo comenzó a llover copiosamente, de modo que el joven llegó prácticamente hecho sopa a la casa. Levi le acercó una toalla, se la colocó sobre los hombros mientras la apretaba sobre los cabellos del de ojos verdes.

—Me agarró desprevenido –decía Eren, temblando un poco de frío.

—No eres un joven precavido precisamente ¿verdad? Con esos nubarrones negros cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que iba a llover. ¿Estás bien? –comentó preocupado mientras miraba sus labios algo azules de frío.

—Sólo me cambiaré y con un té ya se me pasará, de todas maneras me agarró casi llegando –dijo mientras algo de calor le llegaba a las mejillas al tenerlo tan cerca. Levi lo escrutó con la mirada, la ropa húmeda pegándose a su deleitable cuerpo, las mejillas con un tenue rosa, el cabello húmedo adherido a su cara y a su cuello esbelto, definitivamente nunca lo había visto tan apetecible como ahora.

Sin poder resistirse puso una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, la otra en su nuca y lo atrajo hacia su boca con vehemencia, presionando sus labios húmedos y fríos contra los suyos calientes y apasionados. Eren no pudo reaccionar los primeros segundos, fue todo tan rápido que no pudo atinar a hacer nada, excepto sentir ese beso cargado de deseo. Jamás había besado a nadie, ¡era su primer beso!, y a decir verdad era bastante más agitado de lo que él esperaba. Luego dio un respingo al sentir la lengua de Levi abriéndose paso entre sus labios, puso sus manos en su pecho son suavidad, tiritando delicadamente, no sabía si empujarlo o seguir disfrutando de ese hermoso roce, porque para ser sinceros lo estaba disfrutando. Todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por culpa de una mano confianzuda presionando con fuerza una de sus nalgas. Entonces ahí se acabó toda la magia. La ira lo invadió por completo y lo empujó tan fuerte que Levi terminó trastabillando y cayendo en el piso golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa. Comenzó a sobarse la adolorida parte, mientras lo miraba confundido.

Eren tenía la cara roja y los dientes apretados, sin pensarlo levantó una de las muletas y casi se la parte en la cabeza, pero se refrenó a tiempo.

— ¡Tú! –Casi gruñó- ¡ATREVIDO! –mientras tiraba la muleta a un costado y se iba acorriendo a su pieza cerrando con un fuertísimo portazo.

Levi no sabía que le dolía más, si la cara, la cabeza o el trasero. Se incorporó con dificultad. No era que se dejara pegar por un alfeñique, simplemente que no se esperaba esa reacción. Lo tomó por sorpresa. Hizo memoria repasando los últimos minutos, y preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho tan mal. Si hasta le había correspondido el beso. Pero él había dicho "atrevido", es decir, algo que estaba fuera de lugar, pero por más que se descerebraba no entendía nada. ¿Sería que él no quería ese beso? Pero se lo había demostrado, le sonreía como bobo, lo consentía en las cosas que le pedía para cocinar, se ruborizaba si él le decía algo lindo, se dejó besar, todos los signos estaban correctos. Se rascó la cabeza, este joven era complicado como una mujer.

Eren se cambió la ropa y refregó su cabello con la toalla. Todavía sentía que le ardían los labios y le temblaban un poco las piernas. Tal vez podía parecer una exageración, pero para un muchachito virgen, educado en la religión y completamente carente de vida social como él, ese pequeño evento era igual a sobrevivir a un terremoto. Y no es que no quisiera haberlo besado, de hecho fue algo increíble, pero tal vez Levi se pasó un par de etapas yendo a manosearlo directamente. Porque que él supiera, dos hombres no deben tener ese tipo de trato, ni siquiera un hombre y una mujer… al menos no si no están casados. ¿Tal vez él dio a entender otra cosa dejándose besar de esa manera? Su mente viajó rápidamente imaginándose viviendo junto a Levi como algo más que amigos. Meneó la cabeza, ¿pero qué cosas pensaba? Él era un guerrero buscado por la justicia, un hombre que gustaba de las peleas y de asesinar, en qué mundo cabría la posibilidad de que se enamorara de alguien como él. Se apoyó en la pared de espaldas y se deslizó hasta el suelo, apretando la toalla sobre su cara para secar las lágrimas que empezaban a caer. Él bien sabía que se iría una vez recuperado, ¿qué había pensado? ¿Qué él querría quedarse a vivir ahí? Pero no podía evitar sentirse acongojado, ya había pasado más de un mes en su compañía. Con sus defectos, él había aprendido a comprenderlo, incluso había logrado que él se abriera un poco, que entendiera algunos valores. Y cuando iba al pueblo o se ausentaba varias horas, empezaba a extrañar su presencia, volvió a llorar de nuevo. No había duda. Estaba irremediablemente enamorado, enamorado del asesino de su familia.

Se sobresaltó al sentir unos golpes en su puerta.

— Eren… -dijo con algo de temor Levi, no es que desconfiara, pero temía que la puerta se abriera y el muchacho lo moliera a palos con los tanbo-. Te traje el té… pensé que tal vez… bueno… te lo dejo aquí ¿de acuerdo? No lo dejes enfriar, tómalo ahora o de seguro te enfermas.

Lo sintió alejarse y finalmente abrió. Una bandeja estaba afuera, el té y una roja rosa. Entró la bandeja y volvió a cerrar. La dejó sobre la cama y tomó la rosa cerrando los ojos mientras inhalaba su perfume. Luego pasó suavemente los pétalos por sus labios.

—0—

Cuando se dirigió a comedor, al otro día, ya estaba la mesa puesta. Levi estaba en su cama renegando y mascullando insultos, mientras intentaba en vano realizar los ejercicios que le había dejado el día anterior. Lo vio llegar de reojo y observó cómo se sentaba a la mesa. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Eren se dignó dirigirle la palabra.

—¿No vas a desayunar? –preguntó mientras mordía el pan tostado.

—Si, a menos que quieras romper una silla en mi cabeza –comentó el hombre algo fastidiado. Luego se sentó tomando una distancia prudente.

—Nadie romperá nada en tu cabeza… si te comportas… -contestó Eren con suavidad.

—¿Qué hice mal? –pregunto directamente, Levi no era un hombre de dar vueltas.

—¡¿Qué acaso no es obvio?! –casi le gritó Eren, pero el desconcierto en la cara del hombre lo sorprendió. Por las dudas y poniéndose más rojo que una manzana madura le aclaró–. Me… me tocaste –expresó casi con indignación.

Levi miró hacia arriba como pensando. Luego agregó con naturalidad.

—No entiendo, el beso fue bien recibido –a lo cual Eren tensó su cuello y abrió los ojos-, y luego se supone que debíamos continuar, ¿qué fue lo que no te gustó?

—¿Debíamos continuar? –Articuló casi con violencia-. ¿Continuar con qué?

—¡Oh, vamos! –Dijo Levi sonriendo socarronamente- ¿Realmente quieres que te lo explique?

—¡Pero que ideas te hiciste de mi pervertido! –Eren sentía que le ardían las mejillas-. Yo nunca… yo nunca… -Levi levantó una ceja sin entender, el joven no podía completar la frase sin balbucear-. yo… nunca besé a nadie, menos a un hombre –terminó bajando la mirada a su falda y escondiendo sus ojos en el flequillo tupido.

Levi abrió sus ojos grises a más no poder. No sabía si reírse de la reciente declaración o creerla. ¿Realmente ese joven nunca…?

—No puedes hablar en serio… -por la mirada perforadora que le dirigió Eren se dio cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio. ¿Era tan estúpido para no haberse dado cuenta? Por eso él se sonrojaba ante cualquier insinuación. Jamás había estado con nadie. Levi se sintió un idiota. Pero esto complicaba terriblemente las cosas y sus planes. Luego la curiosidad fue más fuerte-. ¿Y por qué nunca…?

Quiso preguntar, pero Eren adivinando sus intenciones y antes de que completara cualquier frase lo interrumpió con seriedad.

—Me estoy reservando para cuando me case –fue la escueta y clara respuesta.

¿Qué? Eso definitivamente era cerrarle las puertas en las narices. Ahora no tenía ninguna posibilidad… a menos que se casara con él… si… seguro… como si eso fuera posible, primero los ardían en una hoguera. Él debía volver con su gente. Ya estaba casi repuesto, de hecho ya estaba perdiendo un poco el tiempo allí. Y todo porque se había hecho ilusiones con un mojigato que resultaba ser virgen. Se sintió frustrado. En fin, debería recurrir a Nanaba de nuevo.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, cada cual en sus propias cavilaciones. Luego Eren se fue al río, necesitaba algo de espacio para aclarar sus pensamientos. Se fue con una toalla, cuando estuvo bastante lejos de la cabaña se sacó sus prendas y se hundió en el agua fresca, adoraba ésa época del año, en donde podía retozar en el tranquilo río. Tan ensimismado estaba que no escuchó los ruidos cerca de los arbustos. Dos malvivientes estaban embelesados disfrutando el espectáculo que el joven les estaba dando sin saberlo. Desenfundaron sus cuchillos y se acercaron cuando él ya estaba saliendo, apenas había enrollado la toalla en su cuerpo cuando los bandidos ya estaban frente suyo. Eren se maldijo por haber sido tan descuidado y haber dejado sus tanbo en casa. Su corazón se aceleró y la adrenalina empezó a recorrer su torrente sanguíneo. Estaba demasiado lejos como para que Levi lo escuchara.

—Mira, Calavera, observa al hermoso cervatillo que tenemos aquí –dijo el más viejo balanceando un cuchillo de lado a lado. Eren atinó a hacer un paso atrás antes de recibir una amenaza- No te muevas lindura… no querrás que dibuje un mapa con mi cuchillo en tu vientre ¿cierto?

El secuaz rió a carcajadas de su cara llena de horror. Empezaron a acercarse y rodearlo.

—Además sólo queremos divertirnos un rato… vamos a darte mucho placer ricura –dijo el otro mientras una lengua asquerosa se paseaba por sus sucios labios-. Tal vez no eres lo que estábamos esperando, pero un agujero es un agujero, ¿verdad Patailana?

El muchacho temblaba ligeramente, pero trataba de pensar en frío, esperaría que se acercaran lo suficiente para golpearlos y huir.

—¡Pero mira nomás que obediente el guapito! –dijo uno de los viejos mientras se apresuraba a acercarle las manos para tocarlo, inmediatamente Eren lo golpeó con fuerza en la entrepierna y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, el otro la alcanzó pronto jalándolo de los cabellos, a lo cual Eren gritó con fuerza mientras le tiraba un codazo pero no atinó a darle, el bandido le devolvió el gesto con un certero golpe en la quijada, que lo dejó aturdido. El hombre aprovechando esto lo tumbó el piso mientras lo agarraba por las muñecas y le lamía el cuello repulsivamente. Eren estaba casi sin fuerzas, pero luchó retorciéndose, hasta que finalmente pudo librarse una mano y agarrando una piedra le dio con fuerza en la cien.

Trató de arrastrarse por el pasto hasta que la mano del viejo lo agarró del tobillo jalándolo hacia atrás, rápidamente clavó su navaja en la delgada pantorrilla, haciendo que Eren gritara de dolor. Entonces sintió al viejo quejarse, con dolor giró su cabeza para mirar que sucedía. Levi lo tenía sujeto en el piso mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez. Hasta que el otro le saltó a la espalda, pero se liberó fácilmente y luego lo atendió hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Luego agarró el cuchillo del segundo bandido, Eren leyendo sus pensamientos le habló con debilidad.

—No… no lo hagas Levi…

Él lo miró desconcertado, pero sus ojos eran tan suplicantes y estaba tan malherido, que dejaría a las escorias para más tarde, de todos modos estarían durmiendo varias horas.

Se acercó al muchacho, viendo la pantorrilla sangrante. Se arrodilló y tomó el mango del cuchillo que estaba incrustado en la candorosa carne.

—Debo sacarlo… va a dolerte…

—Hazlo -dijo el joven apretando los puños, de un certero movimiento Levi retiró el objeto. Eren no pudo reprimir un quejido, luego sintió como lo alzaba en vilo.

—¿Qué… qué haces? –dijo con sorpresa.

—Te llevaré a la cabaña.

—Pero no puedes… estás lastimado aún y…

—No puedes caminar, así que cierra la boca, voy a llevarte así quieras o no.

—Está bien, llévame en tu espalda, será más fácil –Levi lo cargó y volvieron.

Eren se aferró a la espalda de Levi. Le dolía la mandíbula, y por el sabor metálico de seguro tenía partido el labio. Sabía que suponía un gran esfuerzo para el guerrero llevarlo de esa manera, pero no podía estar más agradecido.

Levi lo sintió vibrar suavemente, mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello. Apenas presintió que algo no estaba bien, corrió a buscarlo. Afortunadamente llegó antes de que esas basuras hubiesen abusado de él. No los mataría delante de Eren, pero una vez que se asegurara que él estaba a salvo volvería a terminar su trabajo. No pudo evitar mirar lo poco que lo cubría la toalla, todavía algunas gotas de agua adornaban sus brazos y parte del inicio de sus caderas, sus manos lo asían firmemente de las largas piernas. Al verlo tan indefenso surgió en él un sentimiento que jamás antes había experimentado. El de protección, quería protegerlo.

Una vez en la casa lo llevó a la habitación, suavemente lo dejó sobre la cama mientras buscaba la caja de primeros auxilios. Trajo un cuenco con agua y varias vendas, afortunadamente el corte no era muy profundo, limpió con tranquilidad, aplicó las cremas que Eren le indicó y luego lo vendó con sutileza, como si estuviera vendando una copa de cristal más que una pierna. Luego le limpió el rostro, borrando las lágrimas y los restos de sangre del labio. Estaba mortalmente molesto de ver como poco a poco se hinchaba el lugar del golpe. El joven se dejaba atender, sin quejarse, nunca se imaginó lo dulce que podía ser el guerrero con él.

Le acercó un pijama y se retiró del cuarto para que pudiera cambiarse. Cuando volvió le traía un tazón de sopa humeante y unas rodajas de pan. Se dejó alimentar como solía hacer él cuando Levi estaba sin fuerzas. Una vez que terminó de comer, Levi quiso ponerse en pie para dejarlo descansar, pero él lo agarró de la manga tirando débilmente hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Po-podrías… podrías… quedarte conmigo… un rato… por favor? –preguntó con timidez mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Levi rodeó la cama y se acostó a su lado mientras con un brazo acercaba el torso del joven a su pecho. Eren se ruborizó aún más, pero debía admitir que se sentía seguro estando así. Sintió que no era el único con el corazón acelerado. Se acurrucó en el torso muy bien formado del guerrero, mientras éste acariciaba suavemente su cabeza.

—Podrían haberte matado –dijo duramente.

—Pero no lo hicieron…

—Porque yo llegué a tiempo… Mañana mismo te enseñaré a defenderte… sin necesidad de tanbos, sólo con tu cuerpo… necesitas aprender… Little fool…

Levi apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza del joven. Poco a poco el sueño empezó a invadirlo, Eren ya estaba dormido entre sus brazos. Jamás había dormido abrazando a alguien, y era exquisitamente confortable.

.

By Luna de Acero… suspirando… (corregido 3)


	4. Quiero que seas mio

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, no recuperaré mi cuenta de facebook, lo cual lamento, pero de seguro andaré por ahí en cualquier momento. Aquí les traigo la continuación. Bueno, me gustaría saber su opinión, no sé si el fic es de su agrado o no, ha tenido pocas lecturas, creo que la época medieval no es del agrado de todos jaja. Como sea, podrían compartirme qué creen ustedes que va a suceder o al menos qué les gustaría que sucediera? Me ayudarían mucho, voy a estar esperando! Besos lunares.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Leve lime, escenas violentas, leve gore.

.

.

 _ **"Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior.**_

 _ **Lo que importa es que parte decidimos potenciar."**_

 _ **Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—De nuevo –enunció Levi, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. Le estaba enseñando varias llaves de defensa a Eren. El muchacho ponía todo su empeño, pero era difícil seguirle el ritmo al guerrero.

—Lo haces mal –lo regañó. Eren bufó por millonésima vez, mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—Me estoy esforzando –contestó.

—Pues no parece, vamos de nuevo.

Finalmente después de dos horas de larguísima práctica, entraron a la cabaña a refrescarse y tomar un aperitivo. Levi miró de reojo mientras el joven bebía con avidez el agua, una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, estaba vestido con unos ajustados pantalones que se ceñían a su figura esbelta, el cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta para que no estorbara. No pudo menos que pensar que se veía delicioso, tal como miraría la pata de un cordero luego de una semana sin probar bocado, y la verdad era que la abstinencia de alcohol y sexo lo tenía algo trastornado.

—Vaya, eres estricto –decía Eren a medida que desenrollaba las vendas de sus manos, las que usaba para las prácticas –creo que voy a tener que hacer lo mismo con tus ejercicios –comentó sonriendo.

—Ya los terminé –dijo Levi con suficiencia, mientras le acercaba las hojas prolijamente terminadas. Eren se sorprendió mucho. Si bien la letra no estaba completamente legible al menos se notaba un gran esfuerzo por parte del hombre.

—¿Podemos hacer lectura hoy? –preguntó casi con cara suplicante.

—De cuerdo, pero sólo después de un buen baño.

—Pienso igual –dijo Levi a la vez que lo levantaba como bolsa de papas sobre su hombro, agarrándolo por las piernas mientras su torso y brazos se balanceaban en su espalda.

—¡Pero qué haces! ¡Bájame ya mismo! –gritaba el joven colérico revolviéndose sobre su captor que sonreía complacido mientras caminaba a pasos apresurados hacia el río, donde se metió con ropa y todo mientras Eren gritaba a más no poder.

—¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Está helada!

—¡Pato al agua!

Nada pudo hacer, Levi lo soltó en la corriente y se hundió de inmediato, salió empapado y tosiendo, mientras el guerrero se agarraba la panza de tanta risa.

—¿Así que te parece muy divertido, cierto? –cuestionó un Eren mojado hasta el tuétano.

—Deberías ver tu cara –espetó Levi, carcajeándose.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues probemos con la tuya! –gritó Eren antes de caer sobre la espalda de Levi y hundirlo en la corriente sorpresivamente. Estuvieron echándose agua uno al otro un buen rato, hasta que el cansancio los venció y salieron chorreando el líquido para recostarse en el pasto.

—Estoy tan cansado –dijo Eren mientras entrecerraba los ojos para proteger su vista de la resolana.

—Mira esa nube –le comentó Levi- se parece mucho a ti.

—¿Cuál? –dijo con curiosidad Eren.

—Esa de allá con forma de pastel…

—¿Qué? –dijo sentándose con sorpresa y mirándolo con reprobación. Lo que el guerrero aprovechó para acercar su rostro al de él.

—Si… por lo dulce –terminó diciendo, logrando lo que tanto quería, que las mejillas del muchachito se colorearan inocentemente.

—Mejor vayamos a la cabaña –balbuceó el joven, mientras se ponía de pie con rapidez.

Comieron copiosamente, luego Eren fue a recostarse a su habitación, tan cansado estaba que se olvidó de cerrar la puerta. Se desplomó en la cama, ni siquiera llegó a cubrirse cuando ya estaba durmiendo profundamente. Levi se acercó a él y lo cubrió con la frazada, para luego meterse con él en la cama, lo abrazó por la cintura mientras colocaba su mentón en la unión de su cuello y hombro. Su cabello olía a menta recién cortada, y rosas, rosas floreciendo. Se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

Eren durmió con tanta comodidad. Abrazó gustosamente su almohada firme y caliente. De repente reaccionó… ¿desde cuándo las almohadas eran tan calientes? Abrió un ojo para mirar alrededor, estaba acomodado en el pecho de Levi que a juzgar por su cara relajada seguro soñaba pacíficamente. Se ruborizó por completo, ¿en qué momento lo había invitado a su cama? Se miró rápidamente, estaba vestido al igual que él. Pero no recordaba haberle pedido que se quedara con él. Estaba a punto de despertarlo con un grito histérico, cuando decidió disfrutar un poco más de esa posición. Cerró sus ojos imaginándose lo hermoso que sería despertar todos los días de esa manera. Lo bien que se sentiría poder besar esa boca exquisita en cualquier momento. Puso su mano sobre el pecho de Levi con cierto resquemor, confirmando sus sospechas, era terriblemente duro y bien formado, el guerrero se removió un poco ante esta caricia, por lo que retiró la mano apenado. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan atrevido?

—Puedes tocar todo lo que quieras –susurró el hombre en su oído. Lo que hizo que se pusiera coloradísimo, ¿desde qué momento estaba despierto?

—Yo… yo… -farfulló el joven mientras se alejaba al otro extremo de la cama y trataba de cubrirse la cara, sin embargo Levi se acercó peligrosamente mientras lo miraba con adoración, tomándolo con suavidad de las muñecas para despejar su rostro, esa mirada dulcificada hizo que el muchacho bajara la guardia, lo suficiente para que él se acercara a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—Me gustas, Eren –habló Levi, mientras la exhalación de sus palabras golpeaba con suavidad el rostro del de ojos verdes. Estaba como hipnotizado por su voz. Y sinceramente deseaba besarlo de nuevo, lo cual no se hizo esperar. El hombre hundió sus labios en los del joven, con delicadeza pero a la vez intensamente. Eren se sintió sobrecogido con ese roce, su corazón trotando acompasadamente, sintiendo la aspereza de esa piel masculina sobre la suya, su perfume a sándalo invadiendo su espacio personal. Con timidez incrustó sus finos dedos en la espesa cabellera negra. La melena del guerrero era aterciopelada y sedosa, era una sensación tan intensa que le dejaba los poros de la piel erizados. Pronto sintió la lengua de él probando cada centímetro de su boca, pero sin apuro, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Por lo que Eren pudo disfrutarlo también, su mente era un caos, estaba en cortocircuito, ¿acaso dos hombres podían enamorarse? Bueno, al menos sabía que besarse sí.

Levi agarró la mano de Eren entrelazando sus dedos a la vez que el beso se volvía más y más apasionado. El hombre jamás se había sentido de esa manera, como si una droga poderosa lo dominara por completo, como si cayera de una gran altura siendo una etérea pluma. Una ligera corriente eléctrica se distribuía en sutiles oleadas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, provocándole un placer arrollador.

Abandonó con delicadeza la boca de carnosos labios para regar con suaves y cortos besos todo el contorno de su mandíbula, llegando lentamente hasta su cuello, para empezar a probar el sabor de la piel lozana y juvenil. Embriagado por completo de su cara, su forma de ser, sus cuidados, lo miró a los ojos descubriendo que Eren los tenía húmedos por la intensidad del beso, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, su respiración agitada y ese adorable sonrojo que coronaba sus mejillas. Se disponía a besarlo de nuevo cuando sintieron un caballo galopando por las cercanías, sus cascos empezaron a escucharse más y más cerca, a la vez que Ringo y Plata Fría, que se encontraban afuera, comenzaban a relinchar cual perros guardianes.

Eren temió que fueran de nuevo los soldados reales, y saltó de la cama colocándose los zapatos.

—Espérame aquí, no salgas por favor –le dijo asustado. Sin embargo Levi lo siguió y se quedó apostado detrás de la puerta. El joven salió al patio donde se encontró con un jinete, montando un caballo blanco con manchas negras, casi del tamaño de Ringo. Se notaba que era guerrero porque llevaba una armadura y la espada enfundada en su cintura.

—¿Dónde está Levi, mequetrefe? –preguntó toscamente. Eren quedó sin palabras unos segundos antes de responder…

—¿Quién? –dijo al fin, no podía confirmarle nada sino no conocía sus intenciones primero.

—No juegues conmigo –le dijo con rudeza, Eren dio un respingo, se parecía a la forma en que lo trataba Levi los primeros días de convivencia- Ese caballo es suyo –dijo señalando a Plata Fría.

—¿Farlan? –escuchó Eren a sus espaldas, era el guerrero que salía de la cabaña y se aproximaba a ellos. El otro desmontó del caballo y se acercó con confianza mientras lo palmeaba con fuerza en la espalda.

—Viejo tiburón enclenque, ¿aquí te metiste todo este tiempo? ¿Qué mierda te pasó que no volviste?

—Me estaba recuperando –fue la corta respuesta. Farlan miró al joven y luego guiñándole un ojo pícaramente le dijo:

—Nanaba va a ponerse celosa, maldito afortunado. ¿Ya tan pronto volviste a tu gusto por los jovencitos?

Levi casi le rompe la crisma a Farlan por hablar demás, mientras Eren abría los ojos a más no poder ¿quién cornos era esa tal Nanaba, y con cuántos jóvenes había estado Levi antes?

—¡Dios, tengo un hambre de los mil demonios! –Dijo Farlan sobándose el estómago-. Te estuve buscando todo el condenado día, desgraciado. No paré ni un segundo.

—Tal vez tu amigo quiera comer algo –comentó el joven con frialdad mientras se metía a la cabaña. Cuando Levi miró a Farlan este tenía los ojos pegados en el trasero de Eren.

—¿Qué carajo crees que haces? –le gruñó Levi dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Oye, solo admiro la naturaleza, los ojos son para mirar, ¿o no? –comentó el luchador sobándose la cabeza con dolor.

—Vamos, comeremos y nos largaremos de aquí –ordenó Levi con molestia. Farlan se sentía a gusto de ver a su jefe de nuevo malhumorado y enojón como siempre.

Eren les sirvió carne asada y papas hervidas. Junto a una jarra de jugo de compota de manzana.

—¿No hay cerveza? –decía Farlan desanimado mientras un gran pedazo de carne le colgaba de la boca, hasta Levi lo miró con algo de asco, ¿él también comía de esa manera? Ahora se daba cuenta porque Eren lo regañaba a diario.

—No tenemos –respondió escuetamente el joven.

—¿Sabes? Hemos terminado un plan para atacar nuevamente al condenado pueblito. –le contaba Farlan a Levi, ignorando por completo al otro-. Las lindas mujercitas de esos bravos soldados pasaran por nuestras manos, aprenderán lo que es un macho de verdad.

Eren se horrorizó ante el comentario, mientras Levi abría la boca sin emitir sonido, no sabiendo qué hacer para detener al verborrágico Farlan que lo hundía más y más. Eren se levantó arrojando la servilleta a la mesa y salió de la casa prácticamente corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa? –continuó Farlan, mientras salpicaba jugo al hablar y sin entender la reacción del joven.

—¡Cállate de una vez maldito imbécil! –Estalló Levi- lo asustas.

El guerrero salió detrás del joven y lo encontró sollozando cerca de la huerta.

—Eren…

—¡No te me acerques! ¿Lo volverás a hacer, verdad? –cuestionó con tristeza. Su silencio sólo hizo más doloroso el momento-. Yo pensé… pensé que… ¡soy un idiota! Al fin de cuentas volverás a ser el mismo desalmado.

—¿Qué significa eso? –espetó con molestia Levi-. Es lo que soy, jamás te prometí cambiar mi estilo de vida, no existe para mi otra manera. Nunca te escondí nada, esto es para lo que vivo…

—Entonces… ¿la muerte de mi familia no significó nada para ti? –mencionó el muchacho mientras se giraba y lo miraba expresivamente, transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos claros, Levi bajó la mirada avergonzado, no tenía nada para responder.

—Tal vez… no sirva de nada… -manifestó Eren acercándose un poco a Levi mientras las lágrimas rodaban silenciosas por su dorada piel–, pero igual te lo pido… te lo suplico… -decía mientras entrelazaba las manos como si estuviera a punto de decir una oración–, no vuelvas a matar… por favor…

—No me pidas eso –respondió el guerrero quedamente.

—Hazlo… por mi madre… -Levi apretó su mandíbula ante la mención de esto-. Si ella fue capaz de perdonarte…

—¡Basta! No puedo hacerlo, lamento decepcionarte –cortó en seco a Eren, mientras daba media vuelta y buscaba a Farlan.

—Levántate, nos vamos –le ordenó.

—Pero sino terminé de comer…

—¿Acaso te lo pregunté? –Gritó fulminándolo con la mirada-. Levanta tu mugroso trasero antes de que te lo destroce a patadas, dije que nos vamos.

Farlan no quiso desafiar al destino, su jefe estaba realmente cabreado, de modo que obedeció de inmediato. Subieron a los caballos, Farlan emprendió la marcha primero. Levi pasó al lado de Eren, pero se detuvo a varios metros, hubiera deseado irse sin voltear atrás, pero era más fuerte que él. Lo miró una última vez, esperaba que él le devolviera una mirada cargada de odio y resentimiento, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Solo lo contemplaba con tristeza y congoja.

—Cuídate, Levi –le dijo con dulzura-. Espero que no vuelvan a herirte… Adiós…

Quiso contestar el saludo, pero un nudo se formó en su garganta. No, él no quería decirle adiós, él no quería despedirse de la única persona que le había enseñado un poco de compasión, que le había dado los mejores besos de su vida, que le había enseñado el verdadero perdón. Una angustia intensa se apoderó de su pecho. Más bien tenía ganas de bajarse del caballo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Levi? –lo llamo Farlan a sus espaldas sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Finalmente ya no podía extenderlo más, el momento que tanto temía había llegado.

—Gracias por todo, Eren –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de perderse cabalgando en la espesura.

Sólo entonces, el joven pudo correr hasta su cuarto y arrojarse a su cama a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiendo que su frágil corazón se desgarraba por completo. Nunca más vería su adusto rostro, no oiría más su voz rasposa, no volvería a sentir sus besos. Se tocó los labios, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Lo amaba, no pudo evitar que sucediera, y no había tenido el valor de decírselo, se reprochaba. ¿Ese dolor sería su castigo por amar a una persona malvada? Poco a poco se fue durmiendo, recordando las rosas que él dejaba en su bandeja de comida, sus conversaciones sobre las constelaciones, sus garabatos en el papel.

—0—

Levi fue bien recibido por sus guerreros. Hicieron un festejo en su honor y las bebidas corrieron a más no poder en la adusta taberna que frecuentaban. El hombre estaba más serio de lo normal según Farlan. Sin embargo bebió a la par de sus hombres. Cuando sintió que la bebida empezaba a nublar sus sentidos se sintió mejor, la culpa y la tristeza se perdían poco a poco en la lejanía. Repentinamente sintió unos delgados y conocidos brazos alrededor de su cuello, unos turgentes y suaves pechos apoyados en su espalda, mientras la boca pequeña lo besaba en el oído y le sugería cosas candentes. Se puso de pie y se dejó llevar por Nanaba a la habitación. Se sentó pesadamente en la cama, tanto tiempo de abstinencia hacía que no se sintiera tan familiarizado con los síntomas de la embriaguez. La mujer le sacó la camisa mientras acariciaba su pecho y espalda. Levi cerró los ojos concentrándose en los roces, y repentinamente la besó. Lo cual sorprendió a la mujer, no estaba acostumbrada a que Levi la besara, de hecho jamás lo hacía. Apenas despegó sus labios, dijo casi con un dejo de dulzura:

—Eren…

—Cariño, ¿qué tan embriagado estás? Soy Nanaba… no sé quién sea esa tal Eren, pero te aseguro que esta boca hará que te olvides de ella –ronroneó melosamente mientras hacía descender su cabeza a la entrepierna de Levi que la sostuvo de los brazos impidiéndole que continuara.

—Estoy algo… cansado –le dijo el guerrero-. Lo siento, te veré en otra ocasión, linda -luego se puso de pie para retirarse, ni siquiera se llevó la camisa. Nanaba quedó desconcertada, Levi jamás rechazaba una atención de su parte, además ella siempre se esmeraba para que quedara satisfecho. Sabía que era una cualquiera, pero envidió la suerte de la mujer que estaba en los pensamientos del macho ése que había atravesado su puerta hacía segundos.

Levi montó a Plata Fría y se fueron a cabalgar por el bosque. Una fina llovizna empezó a caer. Detuvo el caballo y se bajó cerca del río. Se quedó sentado en las márgenes. Al igual que la vez anterior apareció Petrara, iba impecablemente vestida de blanco, y estaba descalza.

—¿Otra vez tú? –Replicó Levi-. No recuerdo haberte llamado.

—Te dije que no siempre estaría a tu disposición Levi, es hora de que me des una respuesta.

—No… no sé aun lo que quiero –respondió acercando su cara a sus rodillas y apoyando su mentón en ellas.

—Yo sí… deseas a Eren… Él no se entregó a ti aún, ¿verdad? –comentó Petrara con malicia.

—Yo quisiera… quiero…

—Quieres que él sea tuyo… -completó la frase la bruja- Sólo hay una manera de que eso suceda, Levi… si tienes suficiente poder para limpiar tu nombre podrás ser un hombre libre… imagínate, conquistar todas las extensiones que desees –dijo la mujer mientras susurraba estas cosas cerca del guerrero- Y entonces podrás estar con quien te plazca… incluso a Eren… ustedes podrían estar juntos hasta la muerte.

—Pero él dijo…

—A veces hay que sacrificar algunas cosas, te aseguro que una vez que te vea volver con todas las condenas, que pesan sobre tu cabeza, perdonadas, correrá a refugiarse en tus brazos… ¿qué puedes ofrecerle ahora? –Levi bajó la cabeza con pena-. Y así solo como está, si sigues perdiendo el tiempo no faltará el bandido que lo viole o lo mate –el hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo que la bruja decía era cierto.

— No me perdonaría… él no perdonaría que yo volviera a matar…

La mujer frunció el ceño y mirándolo con determinación, sus ojos refulgieron con un leve tinte rojo y le contradijo.

—Con el poder que voy a entregarte él caerá hechizado ante ti, jamás podrá decirte que no de nuevo. Serás su primer hombre, te amará con tanta intensidad que tu vida valdrá más que la de él misma ante sus ojos…

Levi lo miró intensamente, sus condenas perdonadas… ¿acaso algo así sería posible?

—Acepto –dijo el guerrero poniéndose de pie. La burja sonrió malvadamente.

—Por fin estás hablando con coherencia –chasqueó los dedos y apareció en aire una especie de papiro que brillaba con un intenso color plateado. El viento comenzó a rugir alrededor de ellos, los ojos de Petrara ahora estaban completamente rojos –He aquí -dijo señalando el papel flotante-, nuestro contrato Levi. Ahora sólo debes dejar caer unas gotas de tu preciosa sangre –explicó a la vez que el papel se acercaba al guerrero, quién dio un respingo ante la sorpresa-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me digas que te has vuelto una gallina?

—Sólo debo guardar esa "cosa", ¿cierto? –preguntó con resquemor.

—Sólo ese pequeño favor –contestó el extraño ladeando la cabeza aparentando inocencia.

Levi sacó una pequeña navaja que tenía oculta en sus botas, acercó su antebrazo al brillante papiro e hizo un pequeño corte del cual brotaron tres esplendorosas gotas de sangre que cayeron con delicadeza sobre el mismo. Inmediatamente el papel resplandeció de tal manera que encegueció a Levi, desapareciendo en el aire.

Petrara abrió una de sus manos llenas de largas y filosas uñas, con la palma hacia arriba, donde apareció el pequeño rombo negro.

—La hora ha llegado –agregó mientras el extraño cuerpo desaparecía por completo en el aire–. Adiós, Levi, nos veremos en breve, disfruta de tus nuevos poderes.

Fue lo último que escuchó, mientras veía como la hechicera se perdía en la espesura del bosque riéndose malignamente. El viento se calmó de repente, todo quedó tan tranquilo como antes. Levi comenzó a preguntarse si todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Se giró para ir a montar a Plata Fría, pero el caballo resopló y se alejó caminando hacia atrás mientras meneaba la cabeza en disconformidad.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa, endemoniado animal? –espetó Levi. De repente comenzó a sentir, primero levemente, un ardor interno, como si literalmente prendieran fuego dentro de su estómago, el mismo crecía con rapidez. Sintió a su sangre correr desbocada por su cuerpo como si en vez del rojo líquido fuera lava lo que transportaba. Cayó sobre el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, sentía como si llamas crepitantes consumieran sus órganos, mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo subía considerablemente. Cada pequeño movimiento era un dolor indescriptible. No podía gritar porque su boca se secó en pocos segundos, los músculos de su mandíbula estaban tan tensos que no le permitían abrirla. Pero eso no fue lo peor, de repente un dolor agudo y más intenso comenzó a atravesar su corazón, la sensación era como si le echaran gotas de ácido que lo perforaban lentamente, el suplicio era insoportable, sentía que su piel se derretía como brea caliente, el ardor de miles de brasas almacenadas en su interior. Poco a poco su consciencia comenzaba a perderse, entre nebulosas de tortura, podía incluso sentir garras invisibles destrozando su pellejo en jirones sangrientos. Dentelladas en el aire desgarrándolo, destazando sus músculos hebra por hebra. Finalmente sucumbió en lo que le pareció, la muerte misma.

—0—

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojarlo. Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado tirado allí. Seguía siendo de noche, consideró que tal vez habrían pasado un par de horas. Se desperezó sintiendo su cuerpo renovado. Sentía que las imágenes a su alrededor eran mucho más claras, una fuerza inmensa brotaba y se agitaba en toda su complexión. Se puso de pie, a medida que avanzaba sentía que la tierra se sometía a él, como si toda la naturaleza le rindiera honor a su presencia, tronó sus nudillos sintiéndose inmensamente poderoso. Se acercó al río a beber, estaba sediento. Al mirarse no se reconoció del todo. Su cabellera brillaba con la luz de la luna, sus ojos antes completamente grises, presentaban pequeñas vetas color azul, seguía sin camisa y notó como las cicatrices producidas por su padre habían desaparecido, su piel lozana e hinchada estaba sana como la de un recién nacido. Excepto por un extraño tatuaje que tenía sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón. Una especie de espada rodeada por un círculo, la tocó con las yemas de sus dedos mientras un curioso cosquilleo se expandía por su cuerpo. Escuchó a un caballo resoplar con fuerza, a unos metros estaba Plata Fría revolviéndose inquieto. Una vez que calmó la enorme sed, intentó acercarse de nuevo. Al contrario de la última vez, el animal se mostró dócil con su amo.

Partió a toda velocidad al campamento. En un par de horas llegó, totalmente empapado pero con una nueva seguridad instalada en su mente. Los guerreros estaban cenando carne de cerdo alrededor de las fogatas. Desensilló y comenzó a buscar a Farlan con la mirada, el mismo estaba blandiendo un jarro de cerveza encima de su cabeza, pero al verlo quedó mudo. Luego se acercó corriendo a su jefe.

—Levi, por amor del cielo, ¿dónde rayos te metiste esta última semana?

El guerrero levantó una ceja sin entender, ¿una semana?, ¿había desaparecido tanto tiempo?

Tengo hambre –comentó sin más preámbulos, pronto sus luchadores le acercaron comida y bebida, mientras lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Estas… algo diferente –espetó Farlan sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo explicar lo que acababa de decir.

—Estuve pensando… y llegué a una conclusión, atacaremos mañana al pueblo ése de mierda. Destrozaremos a los soldados reales.

—¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Farlan consternado-. Pero aún no tenemos los recursos necesarios para pelear, además somos menos que la última vez y…

—¿Acaso te pregunté tu opinión? Mañana atacaremos, y ganaremos –dijo Levi mientras arrancaba un pedazo de cerdo con sus dientes y sus ojos centelleaban.

Sin saber porque Farlan sintió que lo invadía una fe ciega en su jefe, como si no hubiera dudas de lo que acaba de afirmar.

—Farlan, consígueme una nueva espada y una armadura –le ordenó al hombre.

—Hemos logrado rescatar tu espada de la última batalla, Rata, tráele la espada al jefe. Bribón pule la armadura negra que robamos en la aldea.

Esa noche durmieron temprano, y con los primeros rayos del alba, Levi ya estaba trazando los planos para el ataque, ahora todo era muy claro en su cabeza, y sabía que su nueva estrategia no tenía fallas.

Cuando el sol comenzó a perderse en el horizonte se apostaron en los lugares indicados, el pueblo estaba más lleno de soldados que la última vez. Levi llevaba puesta una impecable armadura negra, relucía delicadamente bajo las sombras. Apenas empuñó su espada, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo transportarse a lo largo de su anatomía. A medida que pasaban las horas, sentía que una ira desconocida comenzaba a carcomerlo.

—Jefe… -consultó Farlan- ¿ya es hora?

—Si –respondió el guerrero con una voz que no era suya, su fiel seguidor dio un paso hacia atrás, definitivamente algo no iba bien-, ¿qué esperas?, da la señal –le ordenó mirándolo de soslayo.

Farlan tembló al ver sus ojos, estaban prácticamente azules, pero brillaban, como si tuviera una vela dentro de la cabeza, como si su gris natural hubiera sido invadido por ese color helado, incluso sus pupilas, eran casi inexistentes. Se alejó para dar la señal. La batalla comenzó. Aullando como en los viejos tiempos, encendiendo las antorchas, el pequeño ejército se abalanzó sobre las casas. Levi sintió la tierra vibrar y luego, todo fue negro para él.

—0—

Súbitamente comenzó a sentir un asqueroso olor a carne asada… carne… humana… respiraba pesadamente, sintió una lengua enorme bañarle la cara. Se sentó rápidamente mientras refregaba sus ojos. El dueño de la lengua, era Plata Fría que lo miraba con insistencia. Se sentía muy bien a decir verdad. Miró a su alrededor y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo, mientras poco a poco los recuerdos de la pasada noche se abalanzaban sobre su mente. El pueblo había sido arrasado, por doquier se acumulaban los cuerpos de aldeanos y soldados, algunos quemados, otros muertos por flechas o cortes de espada. En el frente del pueblo había varias hileras de estacas, serían más de doscientas, todas con una cabeza incrustada en la punta. Se recordó, blandiendo su espada, matando a todo lo que se le atravesara en el camino, sintiéndose ligero como una pluma, veloz como una saeta. Toda persona que había establecido contacto visual con él había temblado con pavura. Se estremeció, como si otra persona hubiera hecho esas cosas por él, como un borracho que recuerda las locuras cometidas al estar ebrio. A la vez lo golpeaban con fuerza los recuerdos de Eren y sus palabras… "ella te perdonó… te lo suplico… no mates". Se sintió descompuesto. Si bien nunca se había arrepentido de sus actos, no se recordaba tan despiadado, tan mortalmente diabólico. Abrazó por el cuello a Plata Fría, mientras un sudor helado lo recorría por completo. Se subió al caballo y se fue hasta el río más cercano, su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sangre, se sacó la armadura rápidamente y entró al agua refregando insistentemente su piel como si quisiera despegarla de sus músculos.

—Hola, Levi –sintió que lo saludaban a sus espaldas, un escalofrío lo sacudió al reconocer la oscura voz- ¿verdad que es un día precioso?

Miró a su interlocutora con rabia.

—¿Qué me hiciste? –le preguntó.

—Vaya, no te levantas de buen humor precisamente ¿eh?, en vez de estar contento por tu indiscutible triunfo.

—Todos en ese pueblo… fueron masacrados…

—Oh, vamos, Levi, no vengas a hacerte el piadoso ahora. ¿Es lo que querías, cierto? Ganar, destrozarlos, cobrarte venganza por la humillación de la última vez. ¿Qué tiene que un par de miserables mueran en el transcurso? Nadie va a extrañarlos. No eres una blanca ovejita después de todo, ni que fuera la primera vez que masacras a inocentes.

Extrañamente las palabras de Petrara turbaban al guerrero, en otra época se hubiera sentido dichoso de poder exterminar a su blanco, ¿pero entonces porque ahora ya no? De hecho, se sentía una porquería.

—Tus hombres te están esperando en el campamento Levi, te esperan para festejar, te sentirás mejor cuando veas sus sonrientes rostros.

Cuando el guerrero se dio vuelta a replicar, la mujer había desaparecido.

Llegó hasta el campamento, sus hombres estaban prácticamente todos ebrios. Dio un par de instrucciones y se fue raudamente en Plata Fría, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba sentir que no se había enojado con él, ¿acaso ya se habría enterado?

No le importó el cansancio, llegó cuando el sol ya se estaba perdiendo, se bajó del caballo rápidamente, y lo vio cerca del horno de barro cocinando panes. Su corazón dio un vuelco, prácticamente dos semanas sin verlo. Eren giró al sentir el corcel, quien se acercó con confianza para que lo acariciara.

— Plata Fría… -dijo el muchacho, con su cálida voz, las delicadas manos sobre el hocico. Levi sentía que su cuerpo vibraba de la emoción, apenas dos miserables semanas que sentía como si fueran años, y allí frente a él la criatura añorada. Frágil y hermoso como una aparición, con el pelo castaño revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas al verlo. Se acercó rápidamente y fue mermando la velocidad hasta estar a pocos metros. Eren lo miraba intensamente. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero no supo qué. El joven acortó la distancia apresuradamente y lo abrazó con calidez. Ciñó sus delgados brazos al torso de Levi, mientras hundía su cara entre su cuello y el hombro. El guerrero correspondió al abrazo, tratando de no apretar demasiado, aunque hubiera querido retenerlo allí hasta que su existencia se acabara. Finalmente se alejaron un poco, Eren se sentía turbado, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, llegó a pensar que jamás sucedería. Entonces él también sentía algo, él también quería verle. Sonrió candorosamente, el hombre acercó su mano a la dorada tez, rozando con sus yemas la delicada piel.

—Eren… -pronunció emocionado, el muchacho sentía que se le aflojaban las piernas, pero cuando clavó su mirada en los ojos de Levi se estremeció. Tenía destellos color azul, era raro, pero no lo recordaba de esa manera, como si su mirada estuviera algo fría.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Eren, instintivamente.

—Si –respondió con firmeza – yo solo… quería asegurarme que estuvieras a salvo.

—Así es –contestó con alegría-, y llegaste justo para la cena, que oportuno.

Bien, él no sabía nada aún, se sintió un miserable, lo había cuidado tanto para que en la primera de cambios él traicionara su pedido. Pero al menos disfrutaría su compañía una vez más.

Lo siguió hasta la cabaña, no sin antes entregarle un ramo de bellas rosas que traía en las alforjas del corcel.

—Te traje esto, pensé que serían de tu agrado –dijo entregándoselas. El joven tocó los pétalos con suavidad e inhaló su aroma profundamente. Luego las dejó en el consabido florero del comedor.

Eren colocó los enseres y se sentaron a cenar, procedieron a hablar de trivialidades, cómo lo bien que estaban las plantas de la huerta, y cuanto cambiaba el clima en esta época, pero ambos estaban nerviosos.

—Creo que cada vez cocinas mejor –comentó Levi luego de haber repetido el plato-. Extraño tus comidas –soltó con algo de nostalgia.

—Bueno… al menos ahora puedes tomar toda la cerveza que se te plazca… -trató de sonar gracioso el muchacho, ambos rieron incómodos ante el comentario.

—Sabes, me gustaría mostrarte algo que he descubierto no muy lejos de aquí –dijo Eren con sumo entusiasmo-. Ven, sígueme.

Invitó mientras salía hacia afuera a la vez que se ponía una linda capita verde de abrigo, de un ágil salto montó a Ringo y comenzó a trotar en dirección contraria al río. Levi lo siguió sobre Plata Fría, una vez que estuvo a la par de él, Eren hizo que Ringo acelerara un poco el paso para ir delante del guerrero. Como macho alfa dominante él también apresuró el paso hasta ponerse a su lado de nuevo, pero el joven repitió la operación mirándolo con una pícara sonrisa. El guerrero levantó una ceja, ¿lo estaba retando a una carrera? Sin previo aviso Eren comenzó a cabalgar a gran velocidad, por orgullo no podía dejar que el otro y el caballo viejo le ganaran. Le susurró algo a su corcel en la oreja y el animal hecho a andar como un demente. Eren lo vio pasar por su lado a gran velocidad mientras lo escuchaba carcajearse, trató de alcanzarlo pero Ringo no era tan veloz, de modo que el hombre redujo un poco al suyo para dejarlo estar cerca, aunque ambos iban muy rápido.

Una fina llovizna empezó a caer, Eren quedó obnubilado con la visión que tenía frente a sus ojos, el corcel negro, corriendo con elegancia, su hermoso jinete, con las gotas escurriéndose por su quijada recta y su nariz respingona, sus ojos grises con destellos azules resaltando en el bosque nocturno, sus músculos contraídos, concentrado en el camino, su melena brillante moviéndose salvajemente al compás del gélido viento, su nuca descubierta y seductora. Simplemente no podía despegar su vista de él. Era hermoso, con sus cicatrices, sus modales toscos, su voz ronca. El guerrero clavó su mirada en él, pescándolo en pleno acto requisitorio, y le sonrió sensualmente. Eren se sonrojó hasta las manos y apartó su mirada, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, cosa que aprovechó Levi para escudriñarlo también. El joven tenía el pelo revuelto, adornado con las gotas de la llovizna, con ese suave rubor en su rostro, jamás iba a cansarse de verlo tan inocente, sus deliciosas formas, sus manos delicadas, se estremeció al recordar sus roces cuando le cambiaba las vendas, y maldijo a Ringo, daría cualquier cosa por ser el maldito animal y estar entre sus piernas.

Finalmente llegaron a un claro, ellos estaban encima de una verde colina. Frenaron los caballos, Levi tomó de la cintura a Eren y lo bajó aunque realmente no necesitaba ayuda, era simple, porque tenía ganas de tocarlo. El joven lo tomó de la mano, mientras lo jalaba para rodar por la colina cuesta abajo, mientras sus cuerpos se enredaban y reían a más no poder.

Cuando llegaron abajo, quedaron de espaldas mirando el inmenso y negro cielo, retorciéndose todavía de la risa. Eren se sentó y lo miró dulcemente.

—Había descubierto estas colinas hace mucho, las había olvidado, pero una noche cabalgando las volví a encontrar, me pareció que podrían recordarte a las de tu casa. ¿Son parecidas? –dijo ingenuamente. Levi las recorrió con la mirada, para terminar en la cara perfecta del joven.

—Son mejores… -dijo casi murmurando mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano-. Eren… -le dijo casi con tristeza, los ojos cristalinos y verdes lo observaron atentamente-, tú sabes que… sabes que yo… yo nunca podré ser un aldeano…

—Lo sé –confirmó el muchacho con algo de pesar, pero sin despegar sus ojos de él. El guerrero se acercó un poco más mientras tocaba un mechón del castaño cabello.

—Y sabes también que nunca seré un buen hombre… por mi pasado y mí… presente…

—Sí… -dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, el hombre se acercó mucho más a su rostro, mientras lo agarraba de una mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.

—Yo no soy un buen hombre… -Eren apenas asintió con la cabeza, y Levi agregó casi en susurros- jamás podría ser un compañero adecuado… y sin embargo…

La corta distancia que los separaba fue eliminada por Eren, que lo besó con ímpetu, como si ya no aguantara las ganas de hacerlo. Con su mano libre apretó la cabeza de Levi hundiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos, sintiendo su suavidad de nuevo. Estaba tan mal ese beso, pero a la vez se sentía como probar la gloria. Levi estaba regocijado, Eren le correspondía, tan ávido de pasión como él. Ambos estaban disfrutando de ese maravilloso roce, el guerrero nunca imaginó que un simple beso fuera acaso más significativo que tener sexo. Sentía como si una ave se anidara en sus entrañas, aleteando suavemente, provocando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran en cámara lenta, con su brazo libre presionó la pequeña cintura contra su cuerpo, una sensación de tórrida candidez lo inundó por completo. Eren estaba perdido en el remolino de sensaciones que se despertaban en su cuerpo, no había vergüenza, no había límites, sólo ese hombre abrazándolo, sólo las ganas inmensas de demostrarle su amor. Sintió la lengua de él en su boca y se unió a su danza. Se separaron brevemente, el cálido vapor de sus respiraciones se mezclaba, bañando suavemente el rostro del otro. Otro beso, más descontrolado que el anterior se produjo, Eren sentía como si una bomba de calor explotara en su vientre llegando a cada rincón de su sensible cuerpo.

Levi entonces aceptó lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía vivir sin ese joven, sin sus cálidas sonrisas, su inteligencia, su amor por las personas y los animales, sus ganas de enseñarle a ser mejor, su necesidad de ser protegido. Por primera vez en su vida necesitaba de otro, necesitaba por una vez hacer las cosas bien, enseriarse y tenerlo en su lecho, compartir, aprender y envejecer juntos. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante este pensamiento. Sentía… como si a su lado pudiera tener una familia, un lugar donde no se insultaran los unos a los otros, donde no se golpearan, donde nadie apagaría cigarros en la piel de los niños, donde las risas serían el pan diario, quería devolverle la felicidad que él mismo le había quitado. Definitivamente no lo haría suyo esa noche, él limpiaría su nombre y volvería para quedarse por siempre a su lado, sin temores. Se separó del joven con gran dificultad, Eren lo miró con algo de desconcierto. Si no se frenaba ahora no podría cumplir su cometido.

Lo miró detenidamente, memorizando cada detalle, su rubor muchísimo más notable, sus labios rojos por el frenesí de los besos, los ojos redondos y grandes, la piel vulnerable, el pecho subiendo y bajando acompasadamente, su mirada altiva, el cabello como el chocolate.

—Te necesito, Eren –le dijo con el mayor sentimiento del que era capaz–. Me honrarías, si fueras mío para siempre.

El joven se quedó sin aliento, mientras abría los verdes ojos a más no poder.

—Yo… yo… -balbuceó, mientras parpadeaba intermitentemente. Levi puso sus dedos sobre sus labios instándolo a que guardara silencio.

—Shh, no me contestes aún. Yo limpiaré mi nombre, lograré que saquen las condenas que pesan sobre mi cabeza, volveré con la frente en alto. Y cuando eso suceda vendré a buscarte para que estemos juntos. Sólo entonces, si tú quieres, puedes aceptarme o rechazarme. Sólo prométeme que me esperarás…

—Te esperaré, Levi –dijo Eren conteniendo las lágrimas de la emoción, mientras volvía a besarlo con arrebato. El guerrero apelaba a todo su autocontrol, de modo que interrumpió el beso a tiempo. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su corcel, sin esfuerzo lo subió al caballo y él se sentó detrás mientras aprovechaba de abrazarlo poniendo como excusa el que debía agarrar las riendas.

—¿Y Ringo? –dijo Eren preocupado viendo que su caballo bufaba celoso.

—Nos seguirá –contestó el guerrero apretando las piernas sobre las costillas de Plata Fría que relinchando se abría paso en veloz carrera, Eren exhaló un jadeo y se prendió del pecho de Levi con fuerza para evitar caer, que era exactamente lo que buscaba el hombre quien sonrió complacido, el joven lo miró de reojo mientras farfullaba un "tramposo".

Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña el muchacho le alcanzó el pequeño libro de Verne al guerrero.

—Toma, para que practiques lectura –dijo con timidez mientras le entregaba el ejemplar–. Bien, hora de dormir, ya se hizo bastante tarde, ¿quieres usar esta cama? –dijo señalando la que anteriormente había sido su lecho de enfermo. Levi negó con la cabeza y tomándolo de la mano se encaminó a su cuarto jalándolo en el proceso-. ¿Adónde crees que vas? –reprendió Eren visiblemente turbado.

—A dormir –respondió con simpleza el guerrero-. Oh, vamos, no es la primera vez… ni la segunda –comentó con una sonrisa arrogante–. Sólo dormiremos –aclaró para tranquilidad del muchacho-. Así que no te hagas ilusiones –agregó socarronamente..

—Arrogante –regañó el joven mientras lo seguía. Después de todo cuando volviera se quedaría para siempre con él, ¿no? Aún no se lo creía, era como un sueño hecho realidad. El guerrero se sacó las botas y la espada y se tiró plácidamente en la mullida cama, aspiró el aroma de la almohada, menta, el perfume de su futura pareja. Se sonrió con este último pensamiento.

Eren sólo se sacó el abrigo y los botines, cepilló un poco su cabello y se recostó a su lado.

—¿De qué te ríes? –consultó curioso.

—De nada en especial.

—El que sólo se ríe de sus picardías se acuerda, solía decirme Abuela.

—Y tenía mucha razón –aceptó Levi mientras acercaba el cuerpo del muchachito con uno de sus brazos y lo dejaba semi recostado sobre su pecho. Eren se sonrojó nuevamente, y ya había perdido la cuenta ese día. Se acurrucó, notando que sus cuerpos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, se amoldaban de manera estupenda. Luego sus pensamientos se ensombrecieron.

—Levi…

—¿Mmm? –espetó el guerrero que estaba muy concentrado en la exquisita sensación de tener ese asombroso joven entre sus brazos de nuevo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente para limpiar tu nombre?

Levi suspiró, no podía decirle exactamente que lo que tenía en mente era liquidar un par de enemigos del rey, y con esos "favores" comprar su perdón. Sabía lo que él pensaba al respecto.

—Pues, veremos si puedo trabajar para el rey, y negociar con eso…

—Esos negocios que tú dices… ¿no incluyen matar gente, verdad? –El guerrero se revolvió algo incómodo, cerró sus ojos y quedo en silencio, esperando que él creyera que se había dormido- Levi –lo llamó con rudeza mientras se incorporaba un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

—Pues si me atacan ¿qué puedo hacer? –trató de defenderse el hombre.

—Prométemelo, Levi, que a menos que sea en defensa, propia no matarás a nadie más.

—Hay gente que merece morir y tú lo sabes…

—Esa no es la respuesta que espero –dijo con firmeza, no se la haría fácil, pensó el guerrero, no quería mentirle pero en vista de que las cosas se complicaban…

—Si te lo prometo… ¿me darás otro delicioso beso como el anterior? –Eren se puso todo colorado.

—¡Yo no te di ningún beso! –se defendió desviando la mirada.

—No sé mucho de religión, pero no creo que mentir esté bien –dijo el inescrupuloso guerrero. Eren dio un respingo y se puso aún más rojo.

—Entonces, si yo… si yo… -balbuceó mientras se agarraba las manos con nerviosismo-. Si te doy otro beso… ¿lo prometerás?

—Te prometo que no mataré a nadie a menos que sea en mi defensa –respondió el hombre con rapidez-. Ahora mi beso –dijo acercándose peligrosamente al joven.

Eren se quedó a la espera de que sus labios tomaran los suyos y cerró los ojos, pero al no sentir nada en unos segundos abrió uno. Levi estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara pero no se movía.

—Estoy esperando… -le aclaró seductoramente. El joven tragó en seco y volvió a cerrar los ojos para terminar con la poca distancia. Definitivamente podía volverse adicto esas caricias, y él que pensaba que lo suyo era la soledad, ahora lo que más deseaba era estar junto a Levi por siempre. Esos besos le anticipaban que cosas mejores estaban por venir. Se concentró en el sabor de Levi, en su aroma a sándalo que le inundaba sus pulmones, lo abrazó por el cuello para profundizar el beso, ya su sentido común había dejado de funcionar, sólo estaba el deseo de seguir sintiendo, de seguir descubriendo nuevos caminos con ese hombre. Levi lo tomó suavemente de la mandíbula separando sus bocas, y apoyando su frente en la del joven.

—Debemos parar Eren, me tientas demasiado… -le habló con sinceridad, mientras al muchacho le recorría un escalofrío esa declaración tan honesta.

—Un poco más… -le pidió con necesidad. Los ojos de Levi brillaron mientras lo besaba otra vez, Eren bebió un gruñido que trepó por la garganta del hombre mientras lo empujaba y lo aplastaba contra la cama.

Dejó que sus manos se metieran bajo su camisola, buscando más roces, la ansiada y caliente piel. Eren cerró los ojos y abandonó la boca ajena un momento para gemir bajito cuando sintió los toscos dedos pellizcando sus pezones. Levi levantó su remera para repartir húmedos besos en el pecho suave y terso. Eren se retorció presionando con sus dedos en la ancha espalda del guerrero. ¿Qué era esa sensación?, como si lava caliente le naciera de las venas. Sus ojos se humedecieron dificultándole la visión. Sentir el ruido de la boca de Levi contra su piel, hacía que su nuca se erizara.

Sus piernas se rozaban y el hombre estaba perdiendo un poco el control, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Si Eren era tan dócil, si le bajaba todas las defensas y le permitía seguir avanzando. Su delgado cuerpo, era dulce, donde fuera que posara su boca, sentía pura miel. Su experta lengua trazó un camino acuoso desde las delicadas clavículas hasta el perfecto ombligo, mordisqueando alrededor. Eren abrió su boca para soltar jadeos entrecortados, y apelando a toda su voluntad se semi sentó para mirar al hombre entre temeroso y excitado.

—Es-espera… yo… yo también quiero…

Levi repasó sus propios labios con la lengua e irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas, de un solo movimiento se quitó el buzo de hilo negro, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Eren se quedó algo pasmado. Estaba tan obnubilado que no se dio cuenta de la falta de cicatrices. El hombre se tiró de espaldas, en una muda invitación. Eren, un poco temblando emocionado, escaló hasta posicionarse sobre Levi. No tenía idea de su propia seducción, inocente, ingenuo. Acarició sutilmente el torso trabajado, delineando sus abdominales de acero. La piel más dura, más curtida, más tentadora. Acercó su rostro y dio sutiles besos, como si tuviera miedo de lastimar al hombre. Levi se llevó una mano a la boca, porque quería reír, no para burlarse, sino porque estaba en verdad feliz. Que Eren tomara la iniciativa era algo… encantador.

—¿Lo hago mal? –consultó Eren sonrojado. Levi acarició su rostro y con su dedo pulgar repasó los tentadores labios.

—¿Acaso oíste que me quejara?

Eren tragó en seco y sonrió tímidamente. El hombre quiso tener un cuchillo cerca para clavárselo y evitar descontrolarse del todo. ¿Cómo era que esa criatura lo encendía con cada una de sus expresiones? Quería complacerlo, pero estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Solo… abre un poco más tu boca, no tengas miedo de usar tu lengua –le explicó mientras metía su dedo a la caliente cavidad. Eren entrecerró los ojos y lo mordió suavemente. Levi apretó los blancos dientes, ante el estremecimiento que sintió.

Luego Eren regresó para besar sobre el desnudo torso otra vez. Su rosada lengua salía esporádicamente para dar pequeñas y suaves lamidas. Cada vez con mayor precisión. Subió, porque no se atrevía a bajar más, para dedicarse al cuello del hombre. Levi contenía los sonidos que querían escapar de su boca. Nadie lo había besado antes de esa manera, por su cuerpo, su cuello, la sensación era exquisita, mejor que cuando Nanaba le abría las piernas. Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, logrando que sus torsos se pegaran, sus manos apretaron la espalda del joven, deslizándose hasta su cintura baja. Sabía que no podía cruzar ciertos límites.

Finalmente tomó a Eren de la mandíbula y lo besó como él sabía, salvaje, rudo, sacándole el aliento por momentos. Cuando Eren lo empujó casi sin fuerzas supo que era suficiente. Ambos querían más, pero él tenía una promesa que cumplir.

—Es tarde… - dijo Levi con el cabello revuelto igual que Eren, con sus respiraciones mezcladas. El joven asintió. Sí, era suficiente.

Se recostó arrastrándolo con él, aprisionando su cintura contra su cuerpo y colocando su cara sobre el precioso hombro. Los tapó con las colchas. Un calor plácido los envolvía, y pronto quedaron dormidos.

—0—

El joven comenzó a despertarse con el canto de los pájaros, estaba cómodamente envuelto en el edredón de su cama, no recordaba haberse tapado así. Lo que sí recordaba era lo acontecido y el sueño se esfumó por completo. Miró alrededor, estaba solo, sobre la almohada donde Levi había reposado su cabeza, había una rosa y una nota envuelta en su tallo. La tomó delicadamente y desenrolló la misma, por la pésima ortografía no podía ser de otra persona, pero reconoció el esfuerzo.

"Eren, no quise despertarte, parecías un ángel dormido. Espérame, no lo olvides. Más besos, Levi".

Presionó la nota contra su pecho mientras se acariciaba las mejillas con la rosa. Cuando fue hasta el comedor, la mesa estaba servida para que desayunara. Sonrió con ternura y procedió a alimentarse.

Levi ya estaba en el campamento. Había descubierto un mechón de cabello de Eren dentro del libro que le entregara el día anterior. Lo tomó entre sus dedos, era como tener un pedacito de un rayo de sol en sus grandes manos. Lo acercó a su nariz y lo olió con fuerza. En ese momento sitió los pasos de Farlan ingresando a su carpa, puso el mechón dentro del libro, lo cerró y lo guardó en un bolso de cuero que estaba a mano.

—El hombre del rey está ahí afuera.

—Dile que pase –ordenó el guerrero.

Un hombre alto hizo presencia enseguida, cabello rubio y ojos verdes oscuros, tez bronceada, con la armadura y las insignias reales. Se notaba que era una persona importante para el rey.

—Buenos días, señor –saludó cortésmente el soldado-, vine en nombre de su majestad. Según indicaron usted tiene una propuesta más que ventajosa para ofrecernos.

—Así es… quiero negociar con la corona… Yo puedo librar al reino de las asechanzas del ejército del sur –comentó sin rodeos.

El caballero se carcajeó ante la declaración de Levi, mientras éste último lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Disculpe mi incredulidad señor, pero… ¿no le parece algo ambicioso su atrevimiento?

—De ninguna manera, yo puedo asegurarle la victoria –dijo con firmeza Levi.

—¿Con el pobre ejército que tiene? ¿Se da cuenta de que habla de 20 poblaciones, con guerreros entrenados, con una milicia de más de cincuenta mil soldados? Contando usted con sólo… ¿500?

—Trescientos seis. Le sugeriría que no nos subestimara, de hecho la última vez pensaron lo mismo de nosotros y terminamos exterminando un pueblo entero –lo corrigió el guerrero con los brazos cruzados, y dándole a entender que tenían pruebas de sus facultades.

—¿Qué lo hace creer que puede lograrlo, además de la posibilidad de estar mentalmente insano?

—Nadie puede vencernos –respondió altivamente, a lo que el caballero rió aún más, Levi puso la mano en la empuñadura de su espada a modo de advertencia, con lo cual el hombre se puso serio.

—¿Y qué pide exactamente a cambio de ese "favor"?

—Mi libertad ante la justicia y la de mis hombres, y el suficiente dinero para vivir tranquilamente el resto de mis días.

El caballero lo miró incrédulo, era poca cosa para la hazaña que pretendía cumplir. Pero no perdía nada con ver cómo se mataban los pobres locos, de manera que no dudó en su respuesta.

—Es un trato, señor Levi –dijo el caballero estrechando su mano y hablando sarcásticamente-. Dios bendiga su misión.

Luego se dio media vuelta y despareció de la carpa tal como había aparecido.

.

By Luna de Acero… algo decepcionada… (corregido 4)


	5. Una mentira que termina

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, ya está corregido el fic al fin, encontré la manera de corregirlo sin borrarlo, hurra, bien por mi! Ahora les dejo el nuevo cap, espero les guste y les hago una pregunta, que creen que va a suceder ahora con lo que pasa al final del mismo? Uy, uy, uy, está candente la cosa.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es completamente mía, una adaptación de un libro que escribí hace unos años.

 **Advertencia:** Palabras altisonantes, Lemon, R18, espero les guste, lo hice lo más romántico posible, ya saben feels y eso, enjoy!

DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A MI ESPOSA AMADA: **CHARLY LAND** , PARA TI PRECIOSA QUE HACES MIS DÍAS MÁS BRILLANTES...

* * *

.

.

 _ **"El engaño hiere, destruye, rompe y desgarra.**_

 _ **No es una buena decisión, ni un buen cómplice".**_

 _ **Eduardo Alighieri**_

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

Levi se puso rápidamente manos a la obra. En su mente no había lugar para la compasión, sólo estaba el ardiente deseo de que Eren le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma. La remembranza de esos exquisitos labios era motivo suficiente para seguir adelante. Poco a poco los meses transcurrieron. Al guerrero no le importó haberle mentido al joven, no había otro camino para que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Su humor había cambiado dramáticamente. Sus fieles seguidores se daban cuenta de eso. Se volvió taciturno y solitario, evitaba festejar con ellos, como si el ruido y la algarabía del ambiente le molestaran. Estaba mucho más irritable que de costumbre, al punto de que varios evitaban cruzarse en su camino. Lo único que lo desconcertaba era lo que sucedía antes de las batallas, un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, un calor abrasador y luego la inconsciencia. Farlan le había descripto con lujo de detalles como lucía cuando "se transformaba", así habían bautizado los cambios los guerreros. El problema era al día siguiente. Su torturada mente no soportaba recordar las escenas del peor de los asesinos. Y siempre tenía la impresión que durante esos "trances", disfrutaba sobre manera de escuchar los gritos desgarradores de las personas que caían en sus manos, hacía un tiempo disfrutaba matándolos dolorosamente. Muchas veces se quedaba mirándolos hasta que exhalaban por última vez en medio de lamentos espantosos. Más de una vez debía retirarse en soledad para vomitar y descomponerse sin que sus hombres lo vieran. Cada vez que caminaba entre sus tropas podía ver que lo observaban con terror, enmudecían al tenerlo cerca, detestaba que lo trataran de esa manera, por tal motivo cada vez era más frecuente en él recluirse y alejarse.

—Oye, viejo tiburón –lo llamó Farlan- ¿no vienes a la taberna con nosotros?

—No, alguien debe terminar la estrategia de ataque para la semana entrante –dijo estirando unos planos en la mesa.

—Relájate un poco Levi, ya no recuerdo la última vez que tuve que llevarte en andas a tu cama a causa del alcohol. Necesitas un poco de diversión.

—Nos va bastante bien así como estoy, ¿o tienes alguna queja de las últimas victorias? –comentó con rudeza.

—Las victorias no me preocupan, más bien eres tú. ¿Sabes? Nanaba pregunta mucho por ti, ¿porqué no vas a hacerle una visita? Te hace falta la compañía de una mujer, o de un joven… –le dijo jocosamente, pero se puso serio al ver que su mirada echaba chispas.

—Encárgate de tu miembro, que del mío me ocupo yo –prácticamente le rugió.

—No te pongas así… ¿no prefieres que le diga a Nanaba que venga?

Levi ni siquiera se dignó a responderle. Farlan suspiró y se retiró del lugar, donde quedó solo trabajando sobre los planos.

—Tu camarada tiene razón –dijo una extraña voz. El guerrero ni siquiera se dio vuelta, ya estaba acostumbrado a que apareciera cada tanto.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Petrara? –últimamente no soportaba su presencia.

—Nada, solo me preguntaba el motivo de tu mal humor, ya destruiste 8 de los 20 poblados, reclutaste muchísimos más soldados, tienes un ejército poderoso. ¿Qué te tiene tan malhumorado?

— ¿Debo creer que de repente te preocupas por mí?... Aprovecharé que estás aquí para hacerte un par de preguntas.

—No estoy en la obligación de contestarlas –dijo la bruja-, pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo, de todas maneras me caes bien.

— ¿Por qué… no puedo controlarme cuando voy a las batallas?

—Pues verás… en el momento en que tu cuerpo se prepara para pelear, la furia que experimentas, las ganas de ganar, la sed de sangre, todos los sentimientos oscuros que se albergan adentro de ti, producen que florezca… la semilla del mal…

— ¿La semilla del mal? –preguntó Levi asombrado.

—El "objeto" que guardas, ¿recuerdas? –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente – De hecho debes agradecerle a esa pequeña semilla todo lo que has logrado, es maravillosa ¿no crees? Todo estará bien mientras la alimentes…

— ¿Mientras la alimente? – Dijo el guerrero alarmado.

—La semilla se alimenta del miedo, el dolor, la violencia, las culpas, y… creo que ya entiendes –comentó mientras se miraba despreocupadamente las uñas de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué pasaría si ya no la quisiera? –consultó Levi, empezaba a darse cuenta que tal vez su decisión no había sido la más acertada.

— ¿Por qué no la querrías? Otros en tu lugar morirían por tener una oportunidad como esa.

— ¿Y qué si ya no la quiero más conmigo?

—Pues… te diría que es un poco tarde amigo… acostúmbrate porque será parte de ti, por la eternidad.

Levi se giró rápidamente, pero la mujer había desaparecido, como siempre hacía. Su corazón latió agitado, ¿por toda la eternidad? ¿Eso significaba que nunca podría dejar de matar?

—0—

Eren se desperezó en la cama estirándose como un gatito. Puky saltó sobre sus piernas, era la nueva adquisición, un perrito raza Beagle, era cachorro aún, pero muy tierno, ya había aprendido a subir a sus aposentos.

— ¡Puky! –Lo regañó- ¡Bájate!

Lentamente fue iniciando las actividades del día, mientras Puky se le entrecruzaba entre sus pies. Mientras calentaba el agua, suspiró atizando el fuego. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Un año y medio? No había tenido noticias de él. Tenía la nota guardada en una cajita junto a los pétalos del ramo de rosas que le había dejado esa noche, y el recuerdo de sus besos. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo habrían herido? ¿Acaso cumpliría y volvería con él? Con las minas nuevas que había comprado en el pueblo, lo había dibujado muchas veces. Recordaba perfectamente su rostro, incluso el timbre de su voz. Se sentía tan solo, ahora menos que menos tenía ganas de aceptar las invitaciones de las muchachas del pueblo, que no se daban por vencidas. Aunque hace poco había hecho un amigo. Bueno, era casi su amigo, y dijo casi porque no se veían demasiado. Marcos era ayudante del boticario, el hombre le enviaba los encargues a la cabaña, y entones a veces compartían un té. Al muchacho le gustaba mucho leer, así que en un par de oportunidades intercambiaron libros. Era sumamente cortés y agradable, y tenía muy en claro que no tenía segundas intenciones para con él. Sobre todo después de un día en el que descubrió un dibujo que el joven había hecho de Levi.

— ¿Este dibujo lo hiciste tú? –preguntó Marcos agarrando la hoja y acercándola para ver los detalles más de cerca.

—S-s-si… -dijo dudando Eren. ¿Qué tal si lo reconocía?

—¿Un familiar? –preguntó el muchacho, aunque por el rubor del joven se dio cuenta que nada más lejos de la realidad.

— No, no… es…

— ¿Tu prometido?

Eren se quedó sin habla, mientras casi se le cae la taza de las manos. Sabía bien que una relación entre hombres era muy mal vista, pero no pudo avisparse como para responder. Marcos no necesitó su confirmación y tampoco parecía juzgarlo, simplemente suspiró y siguió hablando.

— ¡Vaya, que lástima! –dijo apenado el joven.

— ¿Qué lástima?

—Si, yo pensé que tal vez… bueno tendría alguna oportunidad contigo… -comentó el joven.

Eren lo miró sorprendido, a lo que el muchacho le sonrió con dulzura.

—Pero, al menos podemos ser amigos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto –le devolvió con una sonrisa. Aliviado de que no se hubiera escandalizado.

—Por cierto, dibujas muy bien. Se nota que es un hombre bien parecido, y… ¿Dónde está?

Eren no era una experto en mentir, pero tampoco podía despacharse con tanta confianza.

—Pues… él está… está en el exterior, por negocios… -comentó escuetamente mientras cambiaba de tema con rapidez- ¿quieres más té?

—No gracias, ya debo volver… ¿sabes? Si tuviera un novio tan bonito como tú, no lo dejaría solo.

El de ojos verdes se ruborizó ante el comentario. Luego Marcos se fue despidiéndose cordialmente y recordándole que si necesitaba algo contara con su ayuda. El joven se quedó en el patio mirando al otro perderse en la lejanía. Ringo lo golpeó con el hocico, entendió el pedido y lo acarició.

— ¡Oh, Ringo! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Levi estará bien? ¿Estará a salvo?

El caballo relinchó gustoso, supuso que eso era un sí. Bien, lo único que le faltaba, ahora hablaba con caballos. Suspiró y entró a la cabaña. Observó la cama donde Levi había dormido tanto tiempo. Lo recordó ahí tirado y ardiendo de fiebre, recordó cuando golpeó con su cabeza en la pared del baño, cuando comía como un cerdo, cuando le contaba sobre las estrellas y sus leyendas. Tomó la almohada y aspiró con fuerza, aún conservaba un débil olor a sándalo. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero inmediatamente frenó las ganas de llorar. Él volvería, Eren debía confiar en su palabra, volvería con él.

—0—

— ¡Basta Levi! –gritaba el joven retorciéndose debajo de él, pero solo recibió una bofetada que dejó su mejilla ardiendo- ¿Por qué me haces esto? –decía derramando lágrimas dolorosamente. El guerrero le tiró de los cabellos haciéndolo gritar, para luego deleitarse lamiendo su níveo cuello, él quiso defenderse, pero sólo logró que el hombre lo mordiera con fuerza, dejando las marcas de sus dientes en la piel.

— ¡Duele! –Gritó el muchacho pataleando-. ¡No me lastimes! –suplicó casi dándose por vencido, mientras el hombre lo observaba fijo deleitándose con sus alaridos, le sonrió malvadamente. Luego le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Eren, Eren, Eren… -lo llamó con una suavidad que no compaginaba en nada con la violencia de sus golpes-. Te enseñaré lo que es el sexo, te va a gustar, abre tus piernas…

— ¡No, no, no! –gritó a más no poder. Pero el guerrero lo tenía dominado en la cama, sentado sobre él a horcajadas y con una mano sosteniendo firmemente sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, mientras con la otra le daba dolorosísimos pellizcos en las mejillas y los brazos. Se sentía particularmente excitado de verlo sufrir de esa manera-. ¡Prefiero que me mates! –dijo sollozando.

—Como quieras, pero antes nos divertiremos mucho –dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y seguidamente propinándole otra sonora bofetada que lo dejó aturdido. Un hilo de sangre salió de su boca, mientras las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarlo.

— ¿Te vas a entregar tan pronto? –Dijo cínicamente el guerrero-. Y yo que pensé que ibas a pelear un poco más… -quiso bajarle los pantalones, pero el joven gritó con ferocidad-. Así me gusta bonito, ¿acaso no es más divertido de este modo? –luego volvió a abofetearlo varias veces, mirar sus mejillas ardiendo le daba satisfacción y no pudo contener una sórdida sonrisa.

— ¡Aaah, basta, me lastimas! –pero por más que gritara y se retorciera, todo sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, el hombre se reía de él y sus pobres esfuerzos de defenderse.

Se despertó bañado en sudor y respirando agitadamente. ¡Maldición! El mismo fatídico sueño de nuevo. Se levantó tambaleándose, los litros de cerveza que había bebido horas antes no lo ayudaban a sentirse mejor. Salió de la cabaña y descargó su estómago en unos arbustos cercanos, agarró un balde con agua para enjuagar el mal sabor y mojarse la cara. Temblaba. De sólo recordar lo mucho que había disfrutado en el sueño de ver a Eren retorcerse de dolor, le provocaba nauseas. El jamás le haría una cosa semejante, de hecho jamás había violado a ninguna mujer u hombre antes, eso lo dejaba al gusto de sus soldados, él prefería pagarles a las prostitutas. Se sentó en la tierra visiblemente afectado. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? No era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de pesadillas. Algunas veces soñaba que mataba personas y se alimentaba con su carne aún caliente. Era como vivir el infierno mismo, como si dentro de sí tuviera dos personas, una terroríficamente sanguinaria y otra que aborrecía estos actos. El problema era que la sanguinaria avanzaba sobre sus verdaderos deseos, como si una oscuridad densa lo devorara poco a poco. No encontraba paz con nada, por más que ganara las batallas, por más que las mujeres más hermosas se rindieran a sus pies, la sed de sangre se incrementaba día a día, cada vez era más difícil dominar sus cambios de humor. No soportaba el lugar que ocupaba, sólo quería subir a su caballo e ir en busca del dulce muchacho. Sólo con él lograría encontrar su tranquilidad, su paz. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Problemas, Levi? –comentó Petrara con su alegre talante, algo que ya era habitual.

— ¡Déjame en paz, condenado demonio! –rezongó el guerrero.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, sólo faltan dos pueblos más… Ahora estás más cerca que nunca. Una vez que domines el sector sur, ¿qué harás?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tendrías más guerreros que el mismísimo rey… incluso podrías exigir la corona para ti.

— ¿Para qué mierda quisiera la corona?

— ¡Dios, Levi, eres tan básico! Nadie hay por encima del rey…

—No tengo ganas de escucharte… -dijo el guerrero levantándose y volviendo a su carpa, se tiró pesadamente en la litera. Era verdad, faltaba poco para terminar, una vez que consiguiera la cabeza del general del sector sur, al cual tenía prácticamente acorralado, podría exigirle su libertad jurídica al rey. De sólo pensar en volver a ver a Eren su sangre se aceleraba. Pero también tenía un poco de miedo, miedo de no poder controlarse. ¿Qué sucedería si se transformaba delante de él? El cansancio terminó de dominarlo y se durmió profundamente.

En pocos meses, Levi logró su cometido, escoltado por sus miles de soldados se allegó al castillo. Su negra armadura brillaba con orgullo, mientras los metálicos pasos lo acercaban a los pies del trono.

—Su majestad –dijo hincándose en el suelo-, he traído la cabeza del traidor - comentó mientras un secuaz a sus espaldas acercaba una bolsa maloliente a uno de la guardia real. El representante del rey en el condado lo miró con asco y luego le habló con soberbia.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer al respecto?

—Cumplir con su palabra, su señoría –respondió Levi mirándolo a los ojos. El noble los rodó, mientras agitaba su regordeta mano como si pidiera explicaciones de lo que sucedía, uno de sus consejeros se acercó y cuchicheó en su oído.

—Ya veo –dijo-. Páguenle por sus favores y que se retiren de inmediato.

— ¿Y nuestra libertad? –presionó Levi.

—Lamentablemente esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, sus vandalismos no pueden borrarse de un plumazo –comentó el aristócrata con desdén.

— ¡¿Cómo?! –vociferó Levi mientras se ponía de pie, a lo que los guardias reales bajaron sus lanzas en actitud de defesa.

—Retírese de mí presencia señor, a menos que desee aparecer ahorcado en la plaza por la mañana.

—Fue un trato –dijo el guerrero agriamente-. Su caballero prometió que cumpliría con nosotros, hemos destrozado al peor enemigo de la corona, tres largos años luchando –empezó a subir el tono de voz a la vez que sus ojos empezaban a chispear enardecidos.

—Pues yo no hablé con usted señor, no sé quien pudo haberle prometido semejante cosa, pero no estoy dispuesto a darle el gusto a un prepotente energúmeno de su calaña.

Levi alzó una ceja significativamente.

—Entonces aténgase a las consecuencias –enunció con firmeza.

— ¿Acaso nos está amenazando? –Dijo el hombre con displicencia- Le recuerdo que eso es traición y se paga con la muerte.

Para entonces, Levi tenía los ojos plateados, lo cual sorprendió a toda la corte, pero ya era tarde para huir, y también para pedir perdón.

—0—

Marcos iba a trote lento hacia el castillo, detestaba que lo mandaran allí, el camino era largo y sinuoso, de manera que siempre perdía uno o dos días porque no podía ir al galope debido a la geografía intrincada del sendero. Cuando estuvo cerca del lugar, le sorprendió ver salir llamas de sus torres. Algunas personas corrían despavoridas, a pie, a caballo e incluso en carruajes. Detuvo su andar, definitivamente algo muy malo estaba pasando allí. A lo lejos vio erguido en un caballo negro a un guerrero que le resultaba vagamente familiar, blandiendo la espada y ensartando a cuantas personas se le cruzaran delante. No lo pensó dos veces y dio media vuelta apresurando el paso. Apenas llego a la botica comentó con el alma en vilo lo que estaba sucediendo en el castillo.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste? –consultó su jefe con seriedad.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— ¿Y quiénes dices que eran esos guerreros?

—La gente dice que eran los "Alma Negra". Que fueron a cobrarle un favor al rey y ante su negativa tomaron posesión del castillo del intendente real. Era realmente escalofriante, esos hombres no tenían piedad alguna, mataban cualquier criatura que estuviera en pie –dijo el joven mientras se le ponía la piel de gallina al recordar.

—Esto no está nada bien –dijo el boticario moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación-, ¿qué se supone que debemos esperar ahora?

—0—

Levi obligó a los pocos jueces de la corte que logró apresar y no murieron en el intento de huir, que expidieran las órdenes de libre culpa para sus hombres y para él. Finalmente tenía el maldito papel en sus manos, después de tres larguísimos años. Ahora podría buscar a Eren y empezar de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora si estaba dispuesto a dejar definitivamente el camino de sangre y lágrimas que había estado recorriendo.

—Felicitaciones, su alteza –dijo Petrara, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? –preguntó Levi visiblemente molesto.

—Me preguntaba adónde estaría tu próximo blanco. Aún queda mucho territorio por conquistar.

—No habrá más luchas –dijo el guerrero con determinación–, ha llegado el momento de guardar las armas. Ya tengo lo que necesito.

La bruja lo miró con dureza, luego aflojó la tensión de su rostro riendo candorosamente.

—Oh, Levi, ¿aún no lo entiendes, cierto? Una vez que el proceso comienza, no puede frenarse… ¿No has sentido acaso la esencia de la oscuridad inmiscuirse en tu alma? Los sueños que tienes representan tus verdaderos deseos, y créeme que no hay nada casto ni puro respecto a ese jovenzuelo simplón. Que por cierto no sé para qué lo quieres. Teniendo la posibilidad de tener una verdadera reina o una princesa, o al que se te de la gana. ¿Por qué te conformas con tan poco? ¿Nunca consideraste que sólo deseas poseerlo y nada más? No es necesario atarse de por vida, para hacer eso… Date el gusto y luego hazlo desaparecer, ese joven es una simple debilidad que te puede llevar a la ruina. ¿Acaso piensas que tus guerreros están a tu lado por lealtad? No seas ciego, están por que te temen, y porque saben que no pueden ganarte en la pelea. Porque tú no tienes puntos flacos. La vida nunca fue fácil para ti, nunca hubo verdadero afecto, ¿porqué las cosas deberían ser diferentes ahora? Tu propia madre te abandonó a tu suerte, ¿Qué te hace pensar que un niñato a la que le mataste su familia sentiría amor por ti? Es simple sentido común…

Levi sintió que la ira lo invadía, tenía ganas de romperle la cara por sus palabras, pero a pesar de lo duras, eran bastante ciertas. Pero no, no podía ser así, Eren lo amaba, lo había perdonado, le había regalado las mejores sonrisas de este mundo, los mejores besos.

—Sólo piénsalo, Levi… verás que no estoy del todo equivocada… Si él te amara, te aceptaría tal como eres, sin embargo te exige cambiar… "¡Oh, Levi, no mates!" –Dijo imitando a la perfección la voz de Eren, el hombre lo miró sorprendido, a la vez que Petrara hablaba girando en torno a Levi, haciéndole tambalear sus creencias- ¿Cómo puede pedirte algo para lo que naciste? Eso no puede ser amor… además… ¿realmente crees que te ha esperado estos tres años? No quisiera decepcionarte… pero sé de muy buena fuente que se ha estado frecuentando con un joven… Tan fácil es para él olvidarte…

El guerrero se encegueció con esto último y la tomó de la solapa de la camisa violentamente.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca, engendro!

—Acepto tu enojo, amigo. Pero por más que te descargues conmigo no lograrás cambiar las cosas, él no es la dulce palomita que conociste, es un joven manipulador y perverso que quiere tenerte a su merced. Los he escuchado retozando alegremente en la cama, mientras gemía su nombre placenteramente… Marcos… -dijo con absoluta maldad, logrando corromper el corazón de Levi, quien la arrojó contra el piso, para desaparecer por la puerta hecho un remolino de furia. Petrara se rió en el cuarto vacío, pobre imbécil, era tan fácil manejar sus sentimientos en su favor, en breve dejaría de preocuparse por el estúpido muchacho. Sus rezos y patéticos sentimientos de amor y bondad lo aturdían, era una molestia constante.

Levi temblaba de la furia, su mente desbocada, enfermaba sus pensamientos logrando desestabilizarlo, comenzó a sentir el consabido cosquilleo, trató de respirar mejor, necesitaba calmarse o terminaría haciendo una masacre. Trató de concentrarse en Eren, en su sonrisa, en su forma de ser amable y pura.

—Es mentira, es mentira… me está esperando… -se dijo tratando de darse valor, finalmente pudo controlarse, buscó a Plata Fría y fue en busca del joven.

—0—

Eren, estaba limpiando el piso, refregaba con el cepillo la última parte del comedor, estaba agotado después de una exhaustiva jornada de limpieza, había sacudido las alfombras, pulido la platería, cambiado sábanas y cortinas, lavado la ropa en el río, hecho panes y finalmente lavado y pulido ventanas y pisos. Refregó el último tramo y se fue a bañar. Luego se sentó en el comedor mientras tomaba una rica infusión con hierbas frescas y leía un libro de poemas. Suspiró ante las palabras y se concentró en las rosas del florero, era inevitable pensar en él cuando las veía o las olía.

Cerró los ojos, mientras juntaba las pequeñas manos. "Querido Dios, cuida de Levi por favor, hazlo un hombre bueno, ayúdalo a mejorar, protégelo de sus enemigos, devuélvemelo lo antes posible, lo extraño tanto… Y si no vuelve, mantenlo a salvo, si no es conmigo con quien debe ser feliz que lo sea con quien deba, pero ayúdalo, guíalo por la senda del bien…"

Mientras rezaba, un viento heladísimo se coló por la rendija de la puerta, Eren se estremeció y se puso de pie para ver de dónde provenía la ráfaga, abrió la puerta frontal pero no encontró nada, finalmente salió al patio. Ringo relinchaba y se veía visiblemente alterado, se acercó para tratar de tocar su hocico y calmarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa muchachote?

—Tal vez no le gustan los desconocidos –pronunció una voz cavernosa a sus espaldas, el joven se giró con el corazón agitado.

Observó una mujer muy bien parecida, de ojos oscuros, rubia, totalmente vestida de blanco, descalza (lo que le llamó poderosamente la atención), con adornos de oro mirándolo dulcemente.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Tengo muchos nombres, Eren… puedes escoger el que más te guste…

El muchacho tembló un poco, no le gustaba nada la presencia de la extraña, tomó con agilidad la pala que tenía cerca del comedero de Ringo y se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué estás buscando?

—A ti… por supuesto… no seas dramático y deja la pala por favor, de todas maneras no va a servirte de mucho debo decir…

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Muy simple, quisiera que te dejes de boberías y rechaces a Levi…

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo me conoces, cómo sabes de Levi?

—Todo lo que él ha vivido yo lo sé, soy… su ángel guardián… -dijo casi con ternura, sin embargo a pesar de su hermosa apariencia había algo demasiado oscuro en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué me pides eso?

—Porque eres un alma pura, Eren. Levi no te merece, él sigue siendo el mismo asesino de siempre, al fin y al cabo su destino está marcado. En cambio tú tienes el mundo por delante, no tienes cadenas, no tienes culpas que cargar… Si insistes en quedarte con él… terminarás muerto… ¿y eso sería muy triste, cierto? –dijo con pena fingida, Eren abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

— ¿Acaso me estás amenazando?

—Solo te advierto.

— ¿Y quién me matará supuestamente, tú? –dijo el joven desafiante.

—Oh, no, yo no. Las piezas encajarán como debe ser y tú perderás la vida si continúas así de tozudo. Eres joven, puedes enamorarte de nuevo, el guerrero es sólo un simple caprichito tuyo. Olvídalo, él ya escogió su camino.

— ¿Y por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué no viene Levi y me lo dice de frente?

—No falta mucho para que llegue… ya te lo dije Eren, hazte a un lado, o atente a las consecuencias…

La mujer desapareció en medio de una especie de remolino de humo negro, el muchacho sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas, comenzó a rezar fervientemente para alejar a los espíritus malignos, tal como le enseñara su abuela, luego tomó tiza y marcó pentagramas en distintos sectores de su casa. Si bien tenía miedo, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, ese demonio no lograría acercase, ni intimidarlo de nuevo.

—0—

Al día siguiente estaba preparando a Ringo para salir al pueblo, el boticario ya había demorado demasiado con su pedido, cuando de repente, escuchó un corcel cerca, conocía perfectamente el sonido del caballo de Marcos, lo reconocería al instante, pero éste, era un sonido diferente, mucho más potente, este animal debía ser grande y pesado. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Cuando a lo lejos en el bosque comenzó a ver una silueta acercándose rápidamente. Era Levi, había vuelto, a Eren se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. El guerrero se bajó aún antes de que el corcel frenara del todo y corrió a abrazar la delicada figura con tanto ímpetu que lo terminó derribando.

—Lo… lo siento –dijo ayudando a que el joven se incorporara.

—No importa, estas aquí –dijo Eren abrazándolo con fuerza-. ¡Dios, te extrañé tanto!

El corazón del Levi se sintió complacido con esa frase, todo era una vil mentira de Petrara, él seguía siendo su puro y casto muchachito. No cabía en sí de la dicha que experimentaba apretando con suavidad su menuda cintura, oliendo el delicado aroma a menta fresca de sus cabellos. Aspiró delicadamente su cuello, haciendo que el joven riera ante la sensación tan agradable.

— ¿Qué haces, Levi? –comentó con un visible rubor en las mejillas, cómo había añorado esos colores, el guerrero acarició los pómulos con su dedo pulgar.

—Extrañaba tu aroma –contestó sincero. Y luego sin previo aviso depositó un suave beso en sus labios, para luego mirarlo de nuevo, había algo de decepción en la mirada del joven - ¿Qué sucede?

—No nos vemos hace casi tres años… ¿y sólo me darás ese beso? –dijo con inocencia Eren.

Por supuesto que Levi no lo haría esperar, y lo besó con vehemencia, casi sin dejarlo respirar, demostrándole todas las ganas acumuladas. Su boca era incluso más dulce que la última vez, sus formas más firmes, correspondían a un hombre completamente desarrollado, si por él fuera se casarían en ese mismo instante, si es que hubiera alguien que casara a dos hombres.

— ¿Así está mejor? –dijo el hombre apoyando su frente en la del joven y sonriendo gustoso.

—Mucho mejor… -susurró Eren sin dejar de abrazarlo por el cuello.

La escena era atentamente seguida por los ojos de otro joven. Marcos estaba escondido tras los árboles, estaba yendo a la cabaña para alcanzar los vendajes y otras cosas que Eren había solicitado a la botica. Aunque no esperaba encontrarse con el joven acompañado, pero lo peor no era eso sino que estaba acompañado del caballero traidor, del asesino del representante del rey, del hombre que él vio matar sin pena alguna cuanta persona tenía en frente. Su amigo debía ser advertido de ello, debía salvarlo, no podía permitir que estuviera junto a una escoria como esa. Pero no ahora, esperaría el momento adecuado para advertirle.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Hice pan casero ayer y…

—Si, por favor…

— ¡Guau! ¿Realmente escuché un "por favor" de tu boca?

—Estás muy atrevido jovencito, no sea que deba darte unas palmadas en el trasero por tu comportamiento -de sólo pensar en ese castigo Levi tuvo que refrenar sus instintos que querían escaparse a cada momento. Eren rió divertido por el comentario y entró casi brincando de la alegría a la casa.

Una vez dentro y luego de disfrutar un poco de la deliciosa comida, Levi capturó a Eren que se había levantado para ir a la cocina y lo sentó sobre sus piernas aprisionándolo por la cintura.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! –dijo entre sorprendido y alterado.

—Nada, solo quiero estar cerca de ti.

—No es una conducta muy apropiada –dijo Eren relajándose un poco y ruborizándose otra vez.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Un novio no puede tratar así a su pareja?

El joven no podía sentirse más feliz, su corazón era una rueda que no paraba de girar.

—Lo que me recuerda que te debía esto… -comentó Levi sacando una cajita de madera, el joven la abrió y vio el pequeño anillo con una piedra de considerable tamaño brillando.

—Ojalá que te quede, lamentablemente no tenía de donde sacar el talle de tu mano –siguió hablando Levi, mientras intentaba colocárselo en el anular sin resultado, hasta que Eren se lo puso en el meñique.

—No, fallé –dijo el hombre con fastidio.

—No, Levi, es perfecto –dijo el de ojos verdes al borde del llanto, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Levi se preguntaba dónde habría aprendido el joven a ser tan osado. A lo cual un oscuro pensamiento empezó a contaminarlo.

"Ya tiene experiencia, Levi, ¿no te das cuenta? Besa como un experto… Su amante le enseñó lo que sabe…" Levi cortó abruptamente el beso, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, lo cual sorprendió al joven.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

—Si, perfecto, es solo… un poco cansado… hace dos días que estoy a caballo –trató de excusarse.

—Puedo prepararte un rico baño, si quieres… -ofreció solícito.

—Eso sería perfecto…

Lo vio levantarse y disponer todo para él. El guerrero salió al patio, necesitaba calmarse un poco, los pensamientos se ceñían sobre su cabeza como una lluvia de flechas, haciendo que su sangre comenzara a tomar velocidad.

"Te miente, te dejas engañar, tiene un amante, Marcos…"

— ¡Basta, basta! –se repetía Levi, hasta que sintió las frágiles manos tocándolo por los hombros.

—El agua está lista, mi señor –dijo Eren haciendo una reverencia graciosa- Ja, ja. Si no viene se va a enfriar.

— ¿Vas a bañarte conmigo? –el joven se puso totalmente colorado ante esta propuesta.

— ¡Levi! –solo atinó a decir. Eso relajó un poco más al guerrero, ¿cómo era posible desconfiar de esa adorable criatura?, era inocente aún.

Cuando salió del baño refregándose aún el cabello con la toalla, se apareció con el torso desnudo en el comedor. Eren se quedó obnubilado frente a la imagen, lo había visto muchas veces así, de hecho cambiaba sus vendas prácticamente a diario, pero esta vez se sintió intimidado, la piel bronceada y firme estaba brillosa aún en algunas partes a causa del agua. Se giró rápidamente para atizar el fuego o hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera estar frente a ese hombre que incitaba al pecado. Como era costumbre estaba bastante ruborizado. Levi lo abrazó por la espalada y puso su cara contra su cuello, Eren sintió el cabello húmedo de él cayendo en su hombro.

— Eren… -le habló suplicante.

— ¿Q-q-que? –fue lo que apenas pudo pronunciar el joven.

— Estoy cansado, vamos a dormir… -inmediatamente tomó la mano del muchacho y lo arrastró a la habitación. En el pasillo lo levantó en vilo a lo cual Eren, pegó un gritito de sorpresa, y lo depositó suavemente en la cama, para luego recostarse él y atraerlo hacia su pecho. El de castaños cabellos estaba sonrojado, pero inmensamente feliz, miró una vez más el pequeño anillo que relucía en su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla al guerrero.

— ¿Y eso?

—Nada, sólo quería hacerlo –dijo acurrucándose contra su cuerpo, tenía miles de preguntas para hacerle, pero por el momento disfrutaría de su compañía- Definitivamente quiero dormir así todas las noches… -susurró bajito. El hombre ya no lo escuchaba, estaba profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Levi le mostró el papel con los sellos reales que demostraban que ahora era un hombre libre que ya no debía esconderse de la justicia. Eren no preguntó nada, estaba emocionado, solo lo abrazó por un buen rato, agradeciéndole a Dios por ese regalo tan preciado.

—Te esperé tanto… -le susurró con la voz temblorosa por las emociones-, rogando que estuvieras bien, pero a la vez deseando volver a verte. Es… como un sueño.

—Pero no lo es. Estoy aquí y ahora estaremos juntos… por siempre.

Eren quiso llorar, gritar, saltar, pero solo lo abrazó más fuerte. Por siempre, una frase que le llenaba los ojos de alegría, que hacía latir su corazón, que… lo hacía feliz, auténticamente, como hacía tiempo no lo era.

Cosecharon algunas hortalizas de la huerta, Eren había plantado algunos naranjos, duraznos y limoneros que ya estaban creciendo. Estuvieron un buen rato divirtiéndose, mientras Levi preguntaba cosas sobre los cultivos y las verduras.

—Puky, compórtate –le decía Eren a su perrito que ladraba a Levi sin parar.

—Esa escoria me odia –dio el hombre con sombría voz mientras lo miraba con ojos asesinos. Luego abrazó a Eren por la cintura y lo apretó contra él.

—Sólo está un poco celoso, mm… -Levi depositó posesivos besos en su cuello que lo hacían estremecerse.

—Lo pondré más celoso, entonces –habló el guerrero con ronca voz.

—Va-vamos, no seas así… ¡ngh! –Eren se sentía extraño, ahora su piel parecía incendiarse con cualquier toque de Levi, cerró los ojos, sintiendo el agarre de su cintura, la boca de Levi sobre su nuca, su aliento caliente, tembló ligeramente. Y luego se giró para besarlo.

Los inocentes besos quedaron atrás, sus lenguas se buscaron, se disfrutaron, el hombre lo apretó contra su cuerpo musculoso. Tres años sin tocar el cuerpo de otra persona, refrenando sus deseos, esperando pacientemente para adueñarse por completo del joven y no pensaba esperar más.

—E-estoy sudado –interrumpió el beso el joven-, quisiera bañarme.

—Bien, entonces vamos –acató el pedido el guerrero tirando de su mano con firmeza.

Llenaron la bañera con agua tibia. Eren temblaba por momentos, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago. El también deseaba que eso pasara, pero estaba mortalmente nervioso. Había escuchado historias, incluso Marcos le contó escuetamente de sus experiencias, pero la realidad era una cosa completamente diferente.

Al fin cuando todo estuvo listo, fue Levi el que se desnudó primero. Eren estaba más rojo que un pimiento maduro y evitaba mirarlo a la cara. Sus manos estorbaban, pero el guerrero entendiendo el momento le comenzó a sacar la ropa despacio. El joven sentía sus manos poderosas, rasposas rozando delicadamente su piel que se erizaba de a momentos. Cuando los pantalones cayeron a sus pies se cubrió su hombría avergonzado, pero Levi quitó sus manos.

—No debes tener vergüenza conmigo, ya no. Serás mío y yo seré tuyo, Eren.

Lo guió hasta la tina donde se sumergió primero y el joven entre sus piernas. Dejó que la espalda de Eren reposara sobre su pecho y acarició sus brazos lentamente, dulcemente. Besó sus hombros, su nuca, deleitándose con sus espasmos, con los poros de su piel reaccionando a sus toques. Tomó el jabón y el trapo e hizo espuma, para empezar a lavarlos. No parecía haber ninguna doble intención en sus refregadas, hasta que deslizó el trapo por el abdomen plano y firme del joven hasta su entrepierna.

— ¡Ugh! Y-yo p-puedo –trató de detenerlo el joven, pero fue en vano.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo yo, quiero conocer tu cuerpo y que tú conozcas el mío –susurró sobre su oído. Eren sentía que el rostro se le iba a incendiar de tanta vergüenza-. Abre más tus piernas.

A Eren le costó obedecer esta última orden, pero terminó cediendo. Levi refregó enérgicamente, sin dejar ni un solo rincón de su cuerpo sin limpiar. Eren resoplaba y se mordía el labio inferior al sentir esas fuertes manos tocando su cuerpo tan descaradamente. Se sentía acalorado, pero a la vez no dejaba de tener algo de miedo, a lo desconocido, a lo que se avecinaba.

—Ahora es tu turno –dijo el hombre pasándole el trapo y el jabón.

Eren se giró, el agua le llegaba apenas al ombligo, la piel aceitunada y húmeda hacían que Levi lo mirara con ojos salvajes. El joven hizo espuma y procedió a lavar el cuerpo del guerrero, demorándose más en su torso que en otra cosa, hasta que Levi tomó sus manos y las hizo descender a su entrepierna. Eren frotó con ingenuidad, sorprendiéndose de sentirlo tan… grande y caliente, duro y erguido. Se ruborizó a niveles que nunca había alcanzado. El guerrero le quitó el trapo y mantuvo una de sus manos sobre su hombría.

—Tócame –le pidió con voz enronquecida y sensual. El joven cerró los ojos y movió su mano al ritmo que Levi le indicaba, le gustaba con fuerza y rudeza, pero entendía que debía ir más suave con el muchacho-. ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó y el joven asintió con timidez.

—E-es… grande…

—Ven aquí –dijo tirando de su brazo y volviendo a la primera posición, con el joven entre sus piernas y con la tersa espalda contra su fornido y bien formado pecho. Con una mano acarició el pecho de Eren, rozando sugestivamente sus pezones, y la otra se perdió debajo del agua, acariciando su cerrado orificio.

— ¡¿Peero qué? –dijo Eren sorprendido.

—Aquí es por donde entraré, debo prepararte adecuadamente, así que… relájate.

Levi lo distrajo con fogosos besos en su cuello que se tensaba por momentos, Eren intentaba contener sus gemidos, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los costados de la tina. Levi presionó con firmeza enterrando el primer dedo.

—¡Ah, gnh!

—Respira, tranquilo, es incómodo al principio, pero luego se sentirá mejor… be calm…

Eren tiritaba, sintiendo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero no eran de dolor, era un poco incómodo, pero sobre todo le generaba una vergüenza extrema. Con la otra mano Levi comenzó a frotar su hombría, que estaba semi erecta. Eso se sentía fabuloso. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de Levi, mientras su respiración se acompasaba y se calmaba un poco.

El guerrero lamió en su oído, eran tantas sensaciones nuevas, que le costaba acostumbrarse a todas ellas. Las caricias de Levi se sentían demasiado suaves por lo que involuntariamente empujó las caderas para sentir más. El hombre se deleitaba con el cambio de rubor en el rostro del joven, en sus jadeos ahogados, su nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando, tragando por momentos, su dedo se deslizaba con mayor facilidad e intentó empujar el segundo mientras lo volvía a masturbar con mayor precisión sabiendo que eso le estaba gustando.

Eren era tan hermoso, tan inocente, una persona experimentada no se comportaría así. Él sería el primero, el único, quería ver más, quería sentirlo, vaya que quería, pero trataba de hacérselo de la manera más fácil posible.

Con sus dos dedos adentro, sintiendo lo estrecho que era, lo caliente que se sentía, logró llegar hasta su mayor punto de placer. Eren casi gritó, un poco confundido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qu-qué s-sucede?

—Aquí –Levi volvió a tocarlo allí-, este lugar es el indicado para llevarte a la locura…

—L-Levi… me… me siento raro, ah…

—Siente, Eren… no trates de entenderlo, solo… sentir…

El joven intentaba hacerle caso pero es que las restricciones a lo largo de los años, las lecturas de la biblia, los sermones, su vida en general, tantos años pensando que hacer estas cosas eran… las que podían condenar su alma, sin embargo ahora… todos sus fundamentos estaban siendo pulverizados por el cuerpo y las manos de Levi, y no tenía fuerza alguna para detenerlo, porque en realidad… tampoco quería.

—Aaah… Le-Levi… Levi… Leviiiii… aaaahhh…

Eren cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar, una sensación desconocida hasta entonces para él embargando sus sentidos. Una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho, mientras apretaba el brazo de Levi con fuerza. Suspiró pesado y el hombre lo abrazó, besando su nuca. Y lo sostuvo hasta que se calmó.

Salieron del agua, se secaron y apenas con las toallas sobre las caderas se dirigieron a la habitación. Levi lo recostó sobre la cama con tranquilidad. Trepó sobre el delgado cuerpo y lo besó con ganas, Eren sintió el peso de su cuerpo, su magnitud, el roce de sus pieles, casi podía escuchar un leve crepitar de llamas resonando en sus oídos. Suspiró profundo, cuando sintió la boca del hombre sobre su pecho desnudo, hundió sus dedos en los negros cabellos, deleitándose con su húmeda suavidad.

Levi quitó las toallas y Eren sintió sus pómulos ardiendo nuevamente. Pero con rapidez se sumó a la pasión desbordante, los ojos de Levi eran dos faros resplandecientes en las penumbras, su boca, sus manos un camino a la perdición.

Le abrió las piernas y hundió su rostro debajo de su entrepierna para empaparlo de sus fluidos, lamio y hurgó en su interior con algo de tosquedad, porque ya la espera se le hacía insoportable. Finalmente escupió en su mano abundantemente para embeber su hombría y enfilar a su objetivo.

—Respira… -le dijo con esa voz que parecía una flecha filosa que lo atravesaba todo-, relájate, se sentirá incómodo al principio pero luego lo disfrutarás…

—Le-Levi… -agregó Eren suplicante-, te amo… te amo…

El hombre se quedó obnubilado unos momentos y retrasó un poco su intromisión para besarlo con vehemencia. Nunca jamás en su vida había escuchado nada similar, nadie le había dicho algo tan profundo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su pecho de alegría. Podría haber gritado, loco de éxtasis, embriagado de amor.

—Eren… mi dulce Eren… también te amo…

Empujó con firmeza, y fue bien recibido, el joven resopló, dolía y molestaba un poco, pero no era tan terrible como se lo había imaginado, para nada terrible, y mucho menos cuando el guerrero comenzó a moverse en un vaivén que le abrió las puertas a un gozo inigualable. Mejor que todo lo anteriormente probado. Estaban unidos, al fin se encontraban sus almas y florecía su cuerpo. Gimió alto, retorciéndose y arqueándose ante las repetidas embestidas. Gruñendo y jadeando sus nombres, mordiendo y arañando con sutileza, sin lastimar, pero expresando toda la lascivia que le ardía en las venas y le estallaba en los labios.

No podía estar mal, no podía ser malo, tanto amor, tanto deseo, tanta necesidad. Eren resoplaba, aspiraba el aroma de su hombre, respiraba su virilidad y encanto, se inundaba todo de él y sucumbía al placer que le devoraba las entrañas y el cerebro. Levi lo moldeó a su gusto, lo probó en todas las posiciones posibles, sin detenerse, sin pensar, disfrutando y marcando cada parte de su piel, sintiendo que le entregaba la vida a ese joven, que le había mostrado que vivir valía la pena, vivir… por siempre… a su lado…

—0—

De repente Eren escuchó unos suaves golpecitos en la ventana, como si tiraran pequeñas piedras. Se levantó en medio de la oscuridad algo dolorido, se vistió entre las penumbras y salió al patio descalzo. Con dificultad vio la silueta de Marcos entre los árboles.

— ¿Marcos? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó mientras se acercaba.

— ¡Oh, Eren, gracias al cielo que te encuentro! –Respondió el joven mientras corría a abrazarlo, el otro lo empujó un poco, molesto por el atrevimiento- ¿Ha vuelto tu prometido, cierto? –dijo mientras miraba a diestra y siniestra con miedo.

— Si, así es, Levi ha vuelto, ¿pero se puede saber qué haces aquí a esta hora?

— ¿Estás solo con él en tu casa? –preguntó visiblemente alterado.

— Pues, sí –luego se ruborizó furiosamente al darse cuenta a lo que se refería el joven-. ¿Me puedes decir qué haces aquí?

— ¡Por Dios, Eren! ¡No puedes quedarte con él! –casi le gritó Marcos.

Los ruidos de afuera despertaron al guerrero, quien estiró su brazo buscando a su pareja en la cama.

— ¿Eren? –preguntó adormilado. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Petrara apoyada cómodamente contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y esa estúpida mueca de suficiencia en su rostro-. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –le dijo molesto.

—Vine a hacerte compañía, disculpa, pero te veías tan solo…

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Eren? –dijo despabilándose del todo.

—Yo, nada… pero Marcos… ¿Quién sabe? Te perdiste su cara desesperada cuando iba a encontrarse con él.

— ¡Deja de hablar estupideces! –espetó Levi prácticamente entre dientes mientras se paraba de un salto.

—Si no me crees… míralo con tus propios ojos… -dijo señalándole la ventana con malicia.

Levi dudó unos segundos pero finalmente se asomó a ésta para ver cómo Marcos abrazaba a Eren. Quedó petrificado con esa imagen.

— ¿Con que te había esperado, verdad?... No quisiera, pero… te lo dije… -comentó con un deje musical y malicioso. Levi empezó a sentir que lo cegaba la ira, se colocó la ropa rápidamente y tomó su espada, mientras trataba de dominar el cosquilleo que le avisaba que estaba a punto de perder el control.

.

By Luna de Acero… preocupada…


End file.
